Closer To The Edge
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Sequel to 'On The Path'* After being Drafted on Raw Carrie is being pulled into two rivalries. One She thought she ended once and For all on Smackdown and One totally brand new to her. How will she handle them? Meanwhile will Brandon Get Cole for Good?
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey guys here is the offical Sequel to 'On The Path' :D :D :D I hope you guys enjoy the story :D :D I would like to think xtrishnjeffeverx and WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter of 'On The Path' You guys rule :D :D Now on with the first Chapter of this Story :D :D Oh two things one the OC's that don't appear on my Page Belong to WWEBigeztFan and second because of the draft and the titles they were holding in this Story the World Championship is on Raw and The WWE Championship is on Smackdown so you guys won't be confused :D Enjoy everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Ok if Rock there does something to Cole I'm officially on Team Bring It." Brandon laughed as he, Carrie and John watched Raw

"If you do get out." John said "This is an Anti Team Bring it room so either you're on team fruity pebble or you're with the trolls."

"Did you get most of that speech from Charlie Sheen?" Brandon asked raising an eyebrow

"Maybe." John said quickly dashing his eyes back and forth "Not the point though the point is if you're on team Bring It then I no longer like you." John pouted

"Carrie the ex is an ass." Brandon whined

"You think I know that?" Carrie asked as she laughed "At least I'm not with him anymore."

"Ok you're evil now." John laughed as Carrie got ready for tonight

"Cram it Fruity Pebble." Carrie said playfully glaring at him "You're Lucky I'm on Team Fruity Pebble."

"Don't you mean Team Cena?" John asked

"Nah Team Fruity Pebble sounds cooler." Carrie smiled

"Hey Carrie are you going back to your bad ass emo gimmick?" John asked

"You bet." Carrie smiled as she had on a Cyberdog Parasite Vest in Black, Rockmaster Black Tight Fit Stretch Jeans, and a pair of Pleaser Electra 1020 Black Boots

"Ok she had a bad ass emo gimmick?" Brandon asked

"Yep she's nice but she will kick your ass no questions asked." John said

"Doesn't she already do that?" Brandon asked

"Yep but she's 10 times worse." John said shuddering "When I Cheated on her I feared for my life. But that is in the past and we're friends now."

"Thank god." Carrie said giving a quick glare to John then went to put her hair up "So I heard I'm facing you and Mike in a match for my World Title tonight."

"Apparently when he couldn't beat Haylie back at Wrestlemania and before she got drafted he decided that he would try to recreate that rivalry he had with her only it's with you." John said

"Please if he gets into a rivalry with me it'll be worse than the him Haylie rivalry and the Me Vickie Rivalry so he better watch himself." Carrie said

"So in this possible rivalry you're going to show no mercy?" John asked

"No Mercy." Carrie smirked as her and John walked out to the ring "Later Brandon."

"If we see you at the Rock's birthday party when we get back you're going down Hall." John smirked

"You guys are evil!" Brandon yelled from their locker room

"Don't you forget it!" Carrie and John smirked

"The following Contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Cleveland, Ohio being accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley the Miz!"

Mike's theme played and he and Alex came out and did their normal entrances and when they got to the ring John's theme played and he came out next.

"And his opponent first from West Newbury, Massachusetts John Cena!"

When John got to the ring he did his normal poses then Glared at Mike then they waited for Carrie

"And their opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie's new Theme _Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie came out and did her normal entrance and when she went to the ring and went on the top rope and posed with her belts then handed them to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When John was down Carrie went up and waited for him to get up and do _Destinybreaker _on him but felt herself get pushed off by Alex then Mike helped her up only to do the _Skull Crushing Finale _on her belt then pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW World Heavyweight Champion the Miz!"

After he won he celebrated a lot but the ref saw the belt and went out of the ring and told Justin that he reversed his decision

"Ladies and Gentlemen the referee has just told me that the Miz is disqualified so there for Still your World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she was announced she still had her belt she went and bashed Mike and Alex in the head with it and smirked as she went to the back

"That was Close." John said as he and Carrie was walking to The Rock's Birthday

"You bet it was." Carrie smiled

"Can you tell me why we're going to Dwayne's birthday party?" John asked

"EXCUSE ME!" A Voice yelled from the party and Carrie instantly knew who that voice belonged to

"That's why." Carrie said as they ran to the party

"Will you let this heat with Vickie go?" John asked

"When she's gone from the WWE For good." Carrie said as she ran inside first and heard Vickie

"Ohhhhh Vickie I didn't forget your birthday." Carrie said as she smiled softly "Didn't you get my present in the mail? It was a coupon for lipo."

"Look Carrie you may be on Raw now but that gives you NO Right to…" She tried to say but Carrie punched her knocking her down and out

"She was asking for it Rocky." Carrie said shrugging her shoulders

"Messing with you I know she was." Dwayne said as he smiled and hi fived Carrie then he turned around to see John

"I'll leave you alone." Carrie smiled as she walked out and she smiled "I'm going to enjoy being on Raw."

"Hey Wilson!" Mike yelled as he walked up to her "If you think this is over then you are sadly mistaken."

"We may kind of be friends Mike but let me assure you this if we ever get into a rivalry you would have wish you have gotten drafted to Smackdown." Carrie said as she growled at her "Because this will not be like the you Haylie Rivalry oh no this will be much worse than that." She growled some more as she walked away.

_Me: Looks like if Miz can't have Haylie then he'll go after Carrie but with her wanting to get rid of Vickie too will she have time for a rivalry with Miz? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I've slowly been getting my inspiration back :D :D So there might be another Chapter up this week hopefuly :D :D Anyway I would like to think xtrishnjeffeverx for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2

"Oh yeah I am looking forward to tonight." Carrie said happily as her, Brandon, and John were in their Locker Room getting ready for Raw

"Because you get to pick the stipulation?" John asked

"Pretty Much." Carrie Smiled "Alright I would rather face Rey than Dos right now." She said as she watched Raw on the TV in their Locker Room "And I'm thinking about an I Quit Match or a Loser Makes out With Michael Cole match." She said and John and Brandon laughed

"Hey Carrie would you rather face Mike?" John asked as they saw Mike and Alex walk out to the ring

"Oh hell no." Carrie said glaring at the TV

"Wow you must really hate Mike." Brandon said

"I don't but he wants to make a rivalry with me that is like the Him/Haylie Rivalry well I got news for him if he wants to get in one with me it'll be worse than the Him/Haylie rivalry and the Me/Vickie Rivalry combined brother!" Carrie said as she Saw Ron come out "I don't want to face him either."

"Who do you want to face then?" John asked

"You or Rey." Carrie Smiled then she laughed "I'm not racist but it was funny when he said angry black guy."

"You know I might start a Rivalry with Ron if Cole isn't annoying." Brandon Smiled as they saw Adrienne come out

"How come?" Carrie asked

"I feel sorry for the guy." Brandon laughed as Adrienne made a fatal 4 way match "Damn I think Ron should be in it."

"I'll fix that." Carrie said as she walked out to the ring and got a microphone "Adrienne may I ask you something?" She asked as the WWE Universe Cheered her on "How about you put Truth in the match I mean think about it I did face 50% of the people in the Fatal 4 Way on Smackdown and I could use some new competition so why not put Truth in the match."

"Are you sure Carrie?" Adrienne asked

"Positive." Carrie smiled

"Alright so tonight's main event is Rey Mysterio, Alberto Del Rio, The Miz, John Cena and R Truth." Adrienne Smiled

"See Carrie knows I deserve my shot!" Ron yelled

"Calm down Truth I only asked for you to be in the match to EARN your chance because I feel sorry for you." Carrie said annoyed and Ron was throwing a fit "And that's the truth my brother!" She smiled

"You heard her Truth the 'Gold Mine' From Smackdown has spoken." Mike smirked

"Let me guess you and Alex want all my titles right?" Carrie asked more annoyed "You wanting the World Championship from me, Alex wanting the Intercontinental Championship and both of you wanting the WWE Tag Team Champions from Brandon and I right?"

"You know us so well." Mike smirked

"Well I got news for you like I said last week this won't be like the you/Haylie Rivalry." Carrie said "After we're done you're to wish you were on the same show as her." She smirked some more as she went to the back

"Thanks for the help my sister!" Ron smiled as he caught up with Carrie and they hi fived each other

"Don't mention it and I do think you're worthy." Carrie smiled "That and I need fresh competition."

"Well I'll be honored to face you when I get the Chance." Ron smiled as he walked away

"Carrie I'm going to die tonight." Brandon smiled nervously as he stood next to her

"What did you do Brandon?" Carrie asked

"I have to face Barri tonight." He said still sounding nervous and smiling at the same time "So I'm either going to die or get gang raped by the New Nexus."

"How about I have your back tonight." Carrie suggested and Brandon hugged her

"Thank you Carrie." Brandon smiled

"She won't be the only one having your back tonight." John smiled as he patted Brandon on the shoulder

"Thank god I feel better." Brandon smiled

"I better be getting a World Championship match out of this Wilson." John said pretending to glare at Carrie

"Earn it Cena." Carrie said pretending to glare at him back

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by CM Punk and Alicia Brooks from Cardiff, Wales Mason Ryan!"

Phil's theme played and they came out with Alicia wearing a New Nexus Shirt, A New Nexus Arm Band, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Rhinestone Sneakers. When they got in the ring they raised their arms then waited for Brandon

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by John Cena and Carrie Wilson from Boise, Idaho he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall!"

Brandon and Carrie's tag team theme _Pushing Me Away _by _Linkin Park _played and John, Brandon and Carrie came out with Brandon wearing his Black and White Wrestling Gear with him wearing a Short Sleeved Flannel Shirt unbuttoned and one of the Tag Team Title belts on his waist. When they got in the ring they did their poses then Carrie and John left the ring and Brandon had a stare down with Barri then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Barri was somehow down Brandon thought for a second and decided that he couldn't risk _Hands Held High _on him so he decided to put him in the Crossface.

Meanwhile the rest of the New Nexus came out and John and Carrie fought them off but she had no luck as Barri's sister Tonya almost hit her with _Step Up_ but then Kia's (Kharma) theme played she went out and did her finisher on Tonya with ease. Then they heard the Bell rang and Brandon won.

"Here is your winner Brandon Hall!"

After he won John and Carrie went in the ring and raised his hands and celebrated with him a bit then went to the back

"That was Awesome!" Brandon smiled happily

"See all that worrying for nothing." Carrie said laughing a bit

"By the way why did Kia come and help us?" John asked

"Is that Kharma's name?" Brandon asked

"Yeah she was known as Awesome Kong in TNA and I fought her a couple of times and won." Carrie smiled

"I was just helping out an old friend." Kia smiled as she walked up to them and her and Carrie hugged

"You're Awesome." Carrie smiled as she hugged Kia "I am so glad we can work together."

"Same here." Kia smiled "I'll see you later."

"Alright." Carrie smiled as she walked away

"She's nice." John and Brandon said in shock

"Of course you guys thought she would be mean and scary?" Carrie asked and they nodded their heads in silence "Of course you did."

_**FF Towards the End of the match**_

"Come on anyone but Mike." Carrie said as she was watching the match from her locker room then Smiled as John got the pin "Thank you Cena!"

"He got lucky." A voice said and Carrie turned around to see Vickie

"Get out before I make you get out Vickie." Carrie Growled

"You only won those Championships by luck but your luck will run out Cena will take your World Championship, Nick will take your Intercontinental Championship and Mike and Alex will take your and Brandon's tag team Titles." Vickie Smirked and Carrie grabbed her

"Just remember one thing Guerrero I'm back on Raw which means that your time in the WWE is now Borrowed I will get you out of here but I'll get you out on my time and when you least expect it." Carrie growled dangerously as she let Vickie go and she ran off.

_Me: Will Vickie ever let this go? Oh wait she Can't because Carrie wants her gone from the WWE and will get her when she least expects it :D Oh and as for the possible Carrie/Miz rivalry that will happen really soon I promise :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the next Chapter and like I said in Black Friday my Inspiration is getting back up again big time so I hope you guys like oh and I heard that WWE is bringing back Managers so I decided to Give Miz and Alex one so Enjoy Everyone :D :D And Cora Belongs to WWEBigeztFan :D_

Chapter 3

"Carrie you need a girl best friend." Brandon said as him and Carrie were in their locker room for Raw

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked

"I mean so you'll feel less Lonely." Brandon said "Well you have me and John but Karla, Courtney and the new girl Adriana are busy with Kia right now."

"I know." Carrie said as she watched Raw with Brandon "Who's the blonde chick?"

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked

"The Blonde Chick that interrupted John." Carrie said pointing to a Short Blonde Hair girl with a Miz Jersey on and a pair of Blue Jeans

"I don't know let's watch." Brandon said

_**In The ring**_

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Danica Reed and the Miz and Alex Riley has personality hired me as their manager." The Girl said "And John this Sunday at Over The Limit after Carrie Wilson beats you for the World Championship the Miz will make sure that you will never get another shot again." She said and the Fans booed her "Speaking of the Miz here he is the future World Heavyweight and WWE Champion himself!" She smiled and Mike's theme played and he and Alex came out and walked to the ring with her

_**In The Back**_

"New Manager?" Carrie asked raising an Eyebrow "Mike and Alex have a new Manager?"

"Looks like it." Brandon said raising an eyebrow "Why would they need a Manager?"

"Someone to do their dirty work." Carrie said "It's obvious."

"Exactly this is why you need a new girl Best Friend." Brandon said "And one who is here on Raw."

"Don't pressure me I'll pick one when I'm ready." Carrie said changing into a Psylo Charlys Dress with Black Arm warmers and a pair of Black and Silver Boots

"Who are you facing tonight?" Brandon asked

"I'm putting up the Intercontinental Championship against Cora." Carrie said

"You're defending it against a Diva?" Brandon asked in Shock

"She's a onetime WWE United States Champion." Carrie said "I honestly think she earned a shot. And I need to defend the title so yeah I'm giving it to Cora."

"Good luck." Brandon smiled as Carrie left

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship introducing the challenger from Knoxville, Tennessee Cora!"

_Runaway _by _Linkin Park _played and Cora came out wearing a White Tank Top, Dark Blue Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops. When Cora got in the ring she posed for the fans then waited for Carrie

"And her opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie came out and did her normal entrance to the ring and when she got in it she posed with her belts then handed them to the ref where he held up the Intercontinental Championship then he ring the bell and Cora and Carrie shook each other's hands then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Carrie was in position Cora tried to hit her with the Chokeslam but Danica ran in and attacked both of them with a steel chair then smirked and dropped it

"Carrie the Intercontinental Championship belongs to Alex not you or Cora and I won't stop until he gets it like Miz will get the World Championship and the WWE Championship." Danica growled at Carrie then went to the back

"Cora I am so sorry about her." Carrie said as they got to the back

"It's ok Carrie I'm not mad at you I'm mad at her." Cora said sitting down holding her neck

"Well Karla is busy with Courtney and Adriana taking care of Kia...Storyline wise Kia is a good friend of mine." Carrie said "So want to help me with Danica?"

"Oh yeah anything to help take her down." Cora said

"Man I can't believe Cole wants to back out of this match at the last minute." Brandon laughed as he sat next to Cora and Carrie

"What did he say?" Carrie asked

"He said nobody remembered Jake holding the title and boy that made him and Lindsay mad at him so Jake left and Lindsay kicked him in the balls and Cole begged me to cancel the match guess what I did?" Brandon asked while laughing

"What?" Cora asked

"Gave him a good Crossface." Brandon laughed some more and Carrie and Cora joined in on it

"Cole is screwed this Sunday." Cora laughed

"Big time." Carrie laughed as well as they stopped and they heard talking

"You did excellent tonight Danica." Mike smiled as he was talking to Alex and Danica

"The best I've seen in a while." Alex smiled

"You really think so?" Danica asked getting hopeful

"You bet." Mike said patting her shoulder "Don't forget you have to help her on Smackdown."

"Don't worry Mike I'll have her back like I do yours and Alex's." Danica smiled "You can count on me. Soon she'll be the Divas Champion and you and Alex will have all the titles from Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall." She smirked

"You guys don't think she's also Phoenix's manager do you?" Brandon asked referring to Mike's girlfriend Phoenix Sorrentino

"It sounds like it." Cora said "Does Phoenix have a match on Smackdown tomorrow?"

"She and her 'BFF' Aleta are taking on Haylie and Kirsten." Carrie said

"So her and Booker T's sister are taking on the greatest Diva tag team on Smackdown?" Cora asked

"Yeah ever since Haylie got drafted to Smackdown she's been focused on two things, defending the WWE Championship against Jay and Randy and TruCool." Carrie said

"So you guys think Danica is going to interfere in the match?" Brandon asked

"Yep." Carrie said "Pack your bags guys we're going to Smackdown."

_Me: Oh oh Danica got herself in Deep. Will she get out or will Carrie get her? (Hopefuly) What will happen on Smackdown? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And it's safe to say I got my inspiration back :D :D So expect more chapters this weeks :D :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D you guys rock and Yes vampiregirl2009 my name is Carrie as well as my OC's name is Carrie too :D :D On with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4

"Alright we remain hidden until Danica comes out and tries to interfere in the match and make Phoenix win." Carrie said as her, Cora and Brandon were at Smackdown getting ready to stop Danica from interfering in the tag match tonight which was Phoenix and Aleta taking on TruCool which consisted of Haylie and Michelle's little sister Kirsten McCool

"That'll make her pay for interfering in our match last night." Cora said

"Exactly." Carrie said "By the way you're getting a rematch for the title at Over the Limit."

"Thank you so much Carrie." Cora smiled as they watched a Segment with Danica, Aleta and Phoenix

_**Backstage Segment**_

"Tonight we're going to take down Trudel once and for all." Aleta smirked

"After we take down Trudel we'll go over to Raw and take down Wilson." Phoenix smirked

"Wait taking down Wilson is going to be hard." Aleta said

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked

"Well one she has more close friends than Trudel second she's tougher than Trudel and third she's smarter than Trudel." Aleta said

"Ok I think you made the point that she's better than Trudel." Phoenix said acting like a Prep

"My point is she'll be harder to take down." Aleta said in a panic

"Please I have people to do that." Phoenix smirked as Danica came up

"Who's she?" Aleta asked

"Let's just say that Miz thought I needed someone to watch my back." Phoenix smiled "Her names Danica Reed."

"Nice to meet you Danica." Aleta smiled as she shook Danica's hand

"The Pleasure's all my Aleta." Danica smiled "So I'll see you guys tonight?"

"You bet." Phoenix smiled as Danica walked off "See nothing to worry about."

_**Carrie's Locker Room**_

"Yeah nothing to worry about because we'll attack her ass tonight." Carrie smirked as her and Cora hi fived each other

"Are models and preps really stupid?" Cora asked

"Only 99.9% of them are." Carrie said and Cora and Brandon laughed

"What am I doing here again?" Brandon asked "I can't put my hands on her so what was the point of coming here?"

"I just like having you around." Carrie smiled

"I like having you around but after tonight you're just going to go back to Asheville and be with Adam." Brandon said

"Even though it has been about a month I'm still sad about Adam's retirement." Carrie said looking down "I'm still sad right now."

"I'm sorry Carrie." Brandon said feeling bad

"It's ok Brandon." Carrie said sadly "You didn't know I was still sad. I've been keeping my feelings to myself. Not even Adam knows I've been feeling like this. He thinks I'm over him not being on the road but I'm not."

"Just relax on your days off alright." Cora said hugging her

"Alright." Carrie said hugging Cora "I've got to go to the bathroom I'll be back." She said breaking the hug and going in the bathroom

"Time to intervene." Brandon smirked as he got out his droid and left the locker room and dialing Adam's number and calling him

"_Hello?" _Adam asked as he sounded like he was playing a Game

"Hey Adam what's up?" Brandon asked as he smiled

"_Nothing much just bored out of my mind." _Adam said _"Hey Did Carrie take down Mike's manager from hell yet?"_

"She and Cora are going to do that tonight." Brandon said "But hey how has Carrie been at home?"

"_She's been pretty normal why?" _Adam asked

"She told Cora and I she's not over you not being on the Road." Brandon said

"_She's not?"_ Adam asked sounding kind of sad _"I kind of figured that but I'll talk to her when she gets home. Thanks for telling me man."_

"Anytime just looking out for my best friend." Brandon said "See ya."

"_See Ya man." _Adam said hanging up

"Brandon what are you doing out here?" Carrie asked as she stuck her head out the locker room door

"Calling Jasmine to make sure she's ok." Brandon smiled "You know being a good boyfriend to her."

"You're Sweet." Carrie smiled "Now get in here before people find out we're here."

"Alright." Brandon said as he walked back in

"The following Divas Tag Team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Houston, Texas Aleta!"

_That's All She Wrote _by _T.I. (Feat. Eminem) _played and Aleta came out wearing a Black Tank Top, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Sneakers. When she got in the ring she glared at the fans then waited for Phoenix.

"And her tag team partner from Staten Island, New York Phoenix!"

_Last Call _by _Midi Mafia _played and Phoenix came out wearing a really short Black Tube Top, a Really Short Black Mini Skirt and a pair of Black Heels. When she got in the ring she hugged Aleta then waited for TruCool.

"And Their opponents the team of Kirsten McCool and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel they are TruCool!"

_One Step Closer _by _Linkin Park _played and Kirsten and Haylie came out with Kirsten wearing a So So Happy Tickle Tickle Tank Top, Black Cargo Band Bottom Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Converse All Star Cute Skull Low Tops. Haylie had on a Domo Is Epic Tank Top, Black Destroyed leggings, a pair of Black Stud and Strap Low Moto Boots and the WWE Championship around her waist. When they got in the ring they posed for the fans and Haylie handed her belt to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Aleta was down Kirsten went up on the top rope to try and do her finisher _The Angel Of Pain _which is a 450 Splash off the top rope but when she almost hit it Danica ran and tried to stop her but what Danica didn't know was that Carrie and Cora were hot on her trail and when she tried to attack Kirsten Carrie and Cora attacked her while Kirsten hit her finisher on Aleta then pinned her and won

"Here are your winners TruCool!"

After they won Kirsten and Haylie hugged and Celebrated in the ring a bit and Carrie and Cora applaud them then went to the back.

"Ok who the hell was the Chick?" Haylie asked as her and Kirsten caught up with Carrie and Cora

"Danica Reed aka Mike's, Alex's and Phoenix's new manager." Carrie said "She's the one who interfered in my and Cora's match last night."

"Why the hell would Phoenix and Mike need a new manager?" Haylie asked

"I don't know." Carrie said "I did hear that they were going to bring back Managers for some of the heels."

"That explains it." Kirsten said "Well if Jay becomes a heel I better be his manager."

"Won't that mean you would be a heel too?" Cora asked

"I'll make sure I'm still a face." Kirsten smiled

"Alright." Cora smiled

"Well how are we going to get Rid of Danica?" Carrie asked

"That I don't know." Haylie said

"Well I'll find some ways to take her down when I'm at home this week." Carrie said "And do some research on her while I'm at it."

"Alright." Haylie said nodding her head

_Me: Looks like Danica dug herself in way too deep. But what will Carrie find out about her? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and Sorry I took so long to update but I was busy and tired all this week and I only focused on one story so I'm taking a small break from it to work on this one :) So Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 5

A couple days later Carrie was back home in Asheville on her computer trying to find out who Danica was

"Alright Danica let's find out who you really are." Carrie said as she checked out her Wikipedia page "Hmmmm a she's a green belt before she dropped out which means I'm better than her I'm a black belt." She smirked "She's also a track champion when she was in high school so she's fast. And hardly has any wrestling experience. If that's so then why the hell is she on the main roster? Well if I'm stuck in a match with me I'm kicking her ass before she injures me because of lack of experience." She said as she got up and the kitchen and got a bag of Chips and Sour cream and went back on the computer and turned on her iPod and started listening to _Run The World _by _Jennifer Lopez_

"Let's see her FCW accomplishments." She said as she looked at them "One time queen of FCW? How the hell is that possible?" She asked in shock as she saw how she won "Maxine's sister Nidia helped her huh? That explains it."

"Explains what?" Adam asked as he walked in

"Just doing research on Danica." Carrie said as Adam sat next to her

"What did you find out?" Adam asked as he looked at the computer screen "So she has very little wrestling experience and she was the queen of FCW?" He asked "How the hell was she the queen of FCW and on the main roster right now?" He asked in shock

"Maxine's sister Nidia helped her and as for her being on the main roster I have some ideas and they're not pretty." Carrie said shuddering and Adam thought for a minute and he shuddered

"Thanks for scaring me for life Carrie." He joked as he hugged Carrie

"You're welcome." Carrie smiled as she hugged him back

"Hey Carrie can I ask you something?" Adam asked as he pulled her closer and rubbed her back

"What is it?" Carrie asked laying her head on his chest

"Are you really over me being retired and not able to travel with you anymore?" Adam asked

"What are you talking about?" Carrie asked pretending to not know what he was talking about

"I just get the feeling that you're feeling lonely without me." Adam said hugging her some more

"Ok I do." Carrie said finally admitting defeat "I miss talking to you before my matches the good luck hugs the good luck kisses. I miss all of that. I know that may sound selfish but still. I miss all of that."

"That's not selfish Carrie." Adam said hugging her some more "That just means you miss me on the road."

"But I'm only on the road for two days to three days out of the week." Carrie said sadly "How is it possible that I miss you darning those days?"

"Maybe it's because you're so in love with me you can't stand to be without me." Adam suggested "Don't worry I feel the same way for when you're on the road for those two to three days." He said hugging her some more "Hell even when you were in TNA and coming home just to take care of me when I was out with my Achilles tendon I felt like shit till you came home."

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Carrie asked

"I thought you would think that I was selfish." Adam said hugging her some more

"I don't think that." Carrie said softly kissing him "You just can't be without me that's all."

"You're right I can't be." Adam said hugging her "That's only because I love you so much

"I love you too Adam." Carrie smiled as she hugged him back again "I'll take me forever to get used to not being on the road with you anymore."

"I'm sure you will and don't forget you can come home after you're done taping Raw for the week." Adam smiled

"Yeah or when I'm done being on Smackdown for that week." Carrie smiled at him

"Just remember when you're feeling sad on the road that you'll be able to come home after the tapings." Adam smiled

"It'll seem forever just being away from you." Carrie said gently nuzzling him

"I know but remember it'll be worth it when you get back home alright?" Adam asked

"Alright I'll try to think that." Carrie smiled "I love you Adam."

"I love you too Carrie." Adam smiled as he and Carrie kissed passionately

_Me: Awwwwwwww That was so sweet :) I had to have Edge make an appearance in this Story somehow and he'll make more appearances in future chapters just to let you guys know :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Alright guys I wasen't going to update this Chapter till tomorrow but I decided to update it anyway :) Anyway I would like to think vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter and I can't add you to my authors note because it's just for me and My Musi when I try to add them and I am working on an Amanda story but I'm trying to get it right and I don't have time to work on Stories 24/7 I have other stuff to do as well I write Stories for fun but I can't write them 24/7 like I want to I have so much going on in my personal life right now and I'm even lucky I can update right now. I'm sorry if this sounds mean and I'm not trying to be mean but I can't update alot I'm sorry. Well on with the Story everyone._

Chapter 6

"So he didn't wash his feet all week?" Carrie asked Jasmine in disgust as she walked up to her and Brandon

"Nope that's why he kept his feet covered up just for the match so Cole might get sick and not be here for a while." Jasmine said

"Brandon I know you want to get rid of Cole but isn't this a bit extreme?" Carrie asked disgusted

"Nope." Brandon smirked "If Cole wants me to kiss his athletes' foot then I'll have him kiss my stinky feet."

"Again Gross." Carrie said shuddering "But if it's for Cole's sake then I'll let it slide once."

"Thank you Carrie." Brandon smiled as he hugged her

"Yeah now I have to get ready for my match." Carrie said as she went in her locker room and Brandon and Jasmine followed

"Oh did you decide what match you're facing Cena in?" Brandon asked

"Yeah I decided a Submission match." Carrie smiled "I want to see how I can bare with the STF." She smirked

"Good luck." Brandon smiled

"Thanks good luck in your match too." Carrie Smiled as she put on a Black Tank Top with Skull and Crossbones in the Middle of it, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse "Hey Jasmine can you do me a favor daring my match with Cora?"

"Anything." Jasmine smiled

"Keep Danica back here will you?" Carrie asked

"You bet I will." Jasmine smiled

"The following Contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship introducing the challenger from Knoxville, Tennessee Cora!"

_Runaway _by _Linkin Park _played and Cora came out wearing Adventure Time Gunter T-Shirt, Machine Dark Blue Destroyed Skinny Capri's, and a pair of Vans Purple and Green Plaid High Top Sneakers. When she got in the ring she posed for the fans then waited for Carrie

"And her opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One Half Of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie came out with the Intercontinental Title on her right shoulder, One of the Tag Title belts on her left shoulder and the World Championship on her waist. When she got in the ring she went to the top rope and posed with her belts then went down and handed them to the ref where he raised the IC Title then rang the bell where Carrie shook Cora's hand then they locked up.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After about 10 minutes of fighting Carrie went on the top rope and waited for Cora to get up when she did she went and tried to get Carrie off the top rope but Carrie pulled off _Destinybreaker _on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and Still the WWE Intercontinental Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won the ref handed her her belts back then she celebrated with them a bit then she went and helped Cora up and shook her hand and hugged her then went to the back with her

"I'll admit that was one of the best matches of my life." Cora smiled

"Really?" Carrie asked

"Yeah I see why they call you one of the toughest on the roster." Cora smiled

"Thank you." Carrie smiled as her and Cora went back to her locker room

"The following contest is a kiss my foot match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Boise, Idaho he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall!"

_Animal I have Become _by _Three Days Grace _played and Brandon came out wearing his Black and White Wrestling Gear and one of the Tag Title Belts on his waist. When he got in the ring he posed with the belt. Then waited for Cole

"May I have your attention please?" Cole asked as he came out in a suit and Brandon rolled his eyes "I have a doctor's note saying that due to my foot being so disgusting I can't compete tonight." He said as he handed the Ref the doctor's note and he tore it up and rang the bell

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Cole was confused Brandon went and quickly did _Hands Held High _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Brandon Hall!"

After Brandon won he celebrated then _Move Along _by _The All-American Rejects _played and Jasmine came out with a Mic

"Brandon I'm happy for you and I'm going to let you finish but I have to say this to Cole." Jasmine said "Cole you disrespected us Divas for too long so now I'm going to do something about it." She said dropping the mic and running in the ring and going on the top rope and doing a moonsault on him then getting up and hugging Brandon then JR's theme played and he came out with a bottle of his BBQ sauce then going in the ring and dumping it on Cole's mouth

"_Couldn't this get any better?" _Brandon thought happily as Bret's theme played and he came out and Brandon smiled happily _"It just did." _He thought happily as Bret got in the ring and put Cole in the _Sharpshooter _and Brandon took off his boot and stuck his foot in Cole's mouth

"Kiss my stinky foot!" Brandon yelled happily as he took out his foot and raised Jasmine and Bret's hands then went to the back

"Bret thank you so much and let me just say it's an honor to meet you." Brandon said happily as he, Bret and Jasmine were in the back.

"Nice to meet you too Brandon and let me say I really respect how you won NXT and the Tag Titles." Bret smiled

"Thank you so much Bret." Brandon smiled

"Don't mention it." Bret smiled

"The Following Contest is a submission match scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship introducing the challenger from West Newbury, Massachusetts John Cena!"

John's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he waited for Carrie

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Lights Out _played again and Carrie came out wearing the same outfit as before but only came out with the World Title on her right shoulder. When Carrie got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed with the belt then went down and handed it to the ref then he raised it then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When John was somehow down Carrie went and did her submission finisher _Death Lock Neck Lock _which is where she wraps her legs around her opponent really hard and when she locked it in about two minutes later John tapped out.

"Here is your winner and Still the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After She won the ref handed her belt back to her and she raised it happily then felt herself get knocked down and when she looked up and saw her attacker she saw that it was Mike

"_Ok Mizanin this means WAR!" _Carrie thought angrily

_Me: Oh oh Miz won't give up on getting Carrie's title. What will she do? And Will Vickie and Dolph try to help her? And Will Cole try to get back at Brandon? Read and Review Everyone :D Oh and you haven't seen the last of Carrie and Cora together. I got plans for them :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D And just to let you guys know if I'm slow on Updates that means I have a couple of Chapters Already written out and just editing them or whatever and I hope you like and please guys only ONE review per chapter (Unless FF Makes an Error or Your Review ABOUT THE STORY is too long and you have to write another review to finish it) But becides those two reasons only ONE review Per Chapter ok guys I see your reviews via email ok. Anyway I would like to think Blood-Thirsty-Goth and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter you guys Rock :D And Dani (vampiregirl2009) I'm really not trying to be mean but I can't write all those stories you suggest like I want to because I get writers block easily and I don't want to make my stories bad because I'm forcing myself to update and I want to try and make my stories enjoyable for everyone :) And like I keep saying I have so much going on in my personal life right now my dad and I are not on Speaking terms right now. My mom is always out there and I have finals. So I have alot going on right now so bare with me. On with The Story Everyone :D_

Chapter 7

"Tonight I'm going to get his Punk ass." Carrie growled as her, Brandon and John were in their locker room getting ready for Raw

"I honestly can't believe he would do that I thought you guys were sort of friends."Brandon said

"Well apparently that friendship went out the window when he hit me with a freaking briefcase!" Carrie yelled

"So what are you going to do?" John asked

"Simple stay here and wait for Mike." Carrie smirked "What are you going to do?"

"Stalk Cole." Brandon Smirked "Just because."

"Well have fun then." Carrie smiled as she saw Ron badmouth Bret

"I'll be right back." Brandon growled as he went out to the ring "Hey Truth the reason why you're not getting a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship is because you don't deserve it!" He yelled as he got in the ring "Normally I would be all fun loving about this but because you won't shut up I can't be tonight." Brandon growled at him

"Shut up Hall!" Ron yelled

"No you shut up Truth!" Brandon yelled at him "I 100% Believe that you have to earn stuff around here and you haven't earned squat! So until you beat someone like John Cena, Carrie Wilson, The Miz, or Randy Orton I suggest you shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" He yelled

"Listen here Hall." Truth Growled "Not you or any of these people are going to stop me from getting my title so you better just shut…" He was about to say but he got cut off by _Last Resort _by _Papa Roach _playing and Adrienne came out

"Truth shut up while you're ahead." Adrienne said sounding annoyed "Brandon is right you have to earn your shot and he's right again you haven't even earned squat. So tonight you and Brandon will go one on one with each other and Truth if you win I'll make you the number one contender for the World Championship no questions asked. But if Brandon wins then as long as Carrie Wilson is the World Champion then you will NOT Get a shot. So good luck tonight Truth. You'll need it." She said as she went to the back

"Ok Truth got in way over his head." Brandon said as he was in the back talking to Jasmine

"I know right?" Jasmine asked "I mean if he was his old self he would be able to face Carrie but thanks to him being a jerk he has to face you just to get a possible shot." Jasmine said

"Which he might not even get after I beat him." Brandon smirked

"Oh Brandon Adrienne wanted me to tell you something." Bret smiled as he walked up to them "I'm the special guest referee tonight." He smiled and so did Brandon

"Seriously?" Brandon asked as he got excited

"You bet." Bret smiled "I'll see you tonight." He smiled as he walked off

"This is so sweet." Brandon smiled "I have another idea." He smirked "Follow me Jasmine." He smiled as he went to a locker room and knocked on the door

"Password?" A Female voice asked from behind the door

"Cole sucks stinky feet." Brandon smirked as the door opened to reveal Shawn and Hunter's daughters Carissa Hickenbottom and Laura Levesque

"Well well well if it isn't the King of Pranks himself Brandon Hall." Carissa smiled impressed "Of what do we have the honor of you gracing us with your presence?"

"I need you to mess with Ron's theme song." Brandon said

"What theme song he doesn't have one." Laura said

"I know he doesn't." Brandon said as he smirked "That's why I want you two to give him one for when he comes out darning our match tonight." He smirked more

"Ok we got Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black or Miley Cyrus." Laura said going through her laptop

"Well it's not Smackdown so Rebecca Black won't work so Justin Bieber and pick whatever song you want from him." Brandon smirked

"You got it Prank King." Carissa smirked as they looked at Justin Bieber songs and Brandon and Jasmine walked off

"No wonder they're Shawn and Hunter's kids." Jasmine smiled "They're just like them."

"You bet." Brandon smiled as he and Jasmine went back to his locker room and he got ready for his match

"Alright so you're good to go?" Carrie asked as she was on the phone with someone "Good I'll see you tonight and we'll get him." She smirked as she hung up and watched Mike's segment closely then she heard laughing then turned around and glared "I'll deal with you two later."

"No you'll deal with us now!" Nick yelled at her as he and Vickie walked up to her

"I don't have time for this so how about you guys just leave me alone." Carrie growled

"We won't because The Miz is the least of your problems." Nick Growled and Nick's little sister Madison smirked from behind them and Hit them with a steel pipe.

"Grow up she said she'll deal with you guys later and she will." Madison said sounding annoyed

"Thanks Madison you rule." Carrie smiled

"Don't mention it." Madison smiled as her and Carrie hi fived her "Feels good to be on Raw so I can annoy them now."

"I'll be glad to help as soon as I finish this with Mike." Carrie smiled as she saw Alex attack Mike "That's my Cue see you later Madison." She smiled as she ran out to the ring where Alex was holding Mike

"Get him Carrie get him!" He yelled as Carrie hit Mike with the belt and smirked and Raised Alex's hand and hugged him and went to the back

"Welcome to team Wilson Alex." Carrie Smiled as her and Alex were in the back

"Thank you Carrie and let me just say it's an honor to help you out against Mike." Alex smiled "I put up with his crap for too long." He smiled

"Well don't worry with me you won't have to put up with any of that." Carrie smiled as her and Alex hugged again

"This bout is scheduled for one fall introducing first the special guest referee Bret 'The Hitman' Hart!"

Bret's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and gave his sunglasses to a fan and when he got in the ring he did his poses then waited for Ron and Brandon

"Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Jasmine from Boise, Idaho he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall!"

_Animal I have Become _by _Three Days Grace _played and Brandon and Jasmine came out with Brandon wearing his Blue and Red ring gear with a Blue and Red Short Sleeved Flannel shirt unbuttoned, Jasmine had on a girls Blue and Red Flannel shirt on with Blue Skinny Jeans and Red Converse Low Tops. When they got in the ring Brandon raised his belt up happily then kisses Jasmine's cheek where she blushed then waited for Ron.

"And his opponent R Truth!"

After 'The Truth Will Set You Free' Played _Baby _by _Justin Bieber _played and Ron came out really pissed off and Brandon and Jasmine laughed as Ron got in the ring and tried to go after Jasmine but she ran out of the ring laughing and Bret rang the bell and even he was laughing

_**FF Towards the end**_

When Ron was down Brandon smiled and decided to do the _Crossface _on him and he tapped right away

"Here is your winner Brandon Hall!"

After he won Jasmine got in the ring happily and her and Brandon hugged each other and Bret smiled and raised Brandon's hand and hugged him happily and the three of them Celebrated in the ring together.

_Me: Ha ha Truth got what he disurved =)) He got a Justin Bieber Theme for the night and he got his but embrassed :D :D Life is good :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next chapter and like I said I've been writing these chapters in Advance and I've been going through a tough time right now like one of my friends decided not to talk to me all of a sudden and I think it's because she has diffrient endevors but I still miss talking to her. And there is so much Drama if I go to my dads house. Oh you guys don't know the half of it. But at least I got a Chapter up for you guys :) Anyway I would like to think vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last chapter and I don't think your Nuts Dani (vampiregirl2009 sorry I know another Dani) Like I said in Breakdown with all that's going on I can't do all your requests in my stories because sometimes they're completely diffrient stories. I want to but my brain goes in so many diffrient directions with Story Ideas and 90% of them don't even make it to this Website. Sorry and I don't think you're nuts I honestly don't and my Grandpa died right before I was born too so I know how you feel. On with the Story everyone_

Chapter 8

"I can honestly say that you are the worst human being ever!" Brandon yelled at Ron as they were out in the ring

"I'm the worst human being?" Ron yelled in shock "I am? I think it's you!" He yelled at him then John's theme played and he came out

"Truth I think Brandon is right." John said "Scratch that I know he's right. Everyone is not at fault you are Truth."

"You know what I can take both of you on in a handicap match anytime anywhere!" Ron yelled as _Last Resort _by _Papa Roach _played and Adrienne came out

"Truth if you want a handicap match against John and Brandon tonight…Well you got it." Adrienne smiled

"Wait I never said tonight!" Ron yelled

"Tough I'm the GM and what I say goes!" Adrienne yelled at her

"Just you wait when Vickie Guerrero gets in control again then you'll pay!" Ron yelled "You'll all pay!" He yelled as he got out of the ring and went to the back

"Wait what does he mean when Vickie Guerrero gets back in Control again?" Cora asked as her and Carrie saw the whole thing

"I think Vickie is getting supporters then try to be the GM again." Carrie said "Trust me she did it before and she's trying to do it again. This time she won't I guarantee it."

"Count me in." Cora said as her and Carrie hi fived each other "I'll fight alongside anyone who will get Vickie Guerrero out of the WWE."

"Thank you so much." Carrie smiled

"Hey Carrie you ready to go?" Alex asked as he stood in the doorway

"You bet." Carrie Smirked "I'll see you later Cora Alex and I have some stuff to do."

"Alright." Cora said as Alex and Carrie left

"You ready to kick Cole's and possibly Mike's ass?" Carrie asked as she smirked more

"You bet." Alex smirked as his theme played and he went out and Carrie watched him

"You're going to pay for brainwashing Alex." Danica growled from behind her and Carrie looked at her

"Danica I told him the truth that you, Miz and Phoenix are nothing more than cowards." Carrie growled at her "And you guys only used him that's what." She growled as she saw Mike and stopped him "Going somewhere Mizanin?"

"Yeah I am." Mike smirked "Danica take care of Carrie will you?"

"You bet." Danica smirked as she attacked Carrie and Mike ran to the ring and attacked Alex and Carrie got the better of her and attacked her till she was down or was about down then she ran off

"Danica run off too." Alex asked as he got back there out of breath

"Oh yeah." Carrie said out of breath as well "Let me guess Mike ran off as well?"

"Like the coward he is." Alex said catching his breath

"Hey why didn't you believe Haylie when she told you that stuff about Mike and yet you believed me?" Carrie asked catching her breath

"Well Haylie is a good friend of mine but with the way she was I thought that I would regret betraying Mike but when you told me what you told me a couple of weeks ago that Mike would just continue to treat me like his bitch once he started I knew I had to get out of that relationship and I did." Alex smiled "Thank you Carrie I owe my life to you."

"Anytime Alex." Carrie Smiled as she hugged Alex "Just glad you don't have to put up with him anymore."

"Now I can be my own man." Alex smiled

"How about you become my friend." Carrie smiled "Unlike Mike I won't force you to carry my bags or anything the only thing I ask is that you watch my back and in return I'll watch your back."

"I think I can do that." Alex smiled

"And if you betray us we'll kick your ass." Cora smirked as she walked up to them and Alex had his mouth open in shock and Cora laughed "Just joking."

"You scared me Cora." Alex said "Not cool not cool."

"Don't forget who my dad is." Cora said and Alex looked down quickly "That's what I thought."

"Anyway Cora need me to watch your back against The New Nexus Divas tonight since Kia is out for the rest of the year?" Carrie asked

"You bet." Cora smiled "We'll see you later Alex."

"Yeah." Alex said sounding scared of her

"This Next Bout is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Alicia Brooks and Tonya Ryan from El Paso, Texas representing the New Nexus Bridget!"

_Blow _by _Ke$ha _played and Bridget, Alicia and Tonya came out wearing New Nexus Shirts, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Sneakers. When they got in the ring they glared at the fans then waited for Cora

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Carrie Wilson from Knoxville, Tennessee Cora!"

_Runaway _by _Linkin Park _played and Cora and Carrie came out with Cora wearing a Famous Stars and Stripes Graffiti V-neck T-Shirt, Idle Minds Blue Washed Denim Skinny Jeans, and a pair of Grey Converse High Tops. Carrie had on a Living Dead Souls Black Cropped Cardigan with Studs and Skull, Living Dead Souls Laced Leg Trousers in Black and Purple, and a pair of Funtasma Witch 02 shoes. When they got to the ring Carrie went around the ring keeping Alicia and Tonya away as Cora got in the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the end**_

When Bridget was in position Cora went and Chokeslammed her and won

"Here is your winner Cora!"

After Cora won the ref raised her hand but when he did Tonya and Alicia went and attacked and after a few moments Bridget joined in and Carrie chased them out of the ring and got a Microphone

"Hey New Nexus Divas!" Carrie yelled "Want to mess with us? Well you're messing with the wrong Diva tag team! Just like TruCool is the greatest Diva tag team on Smackdown right now Double C will be the greatest diva tag team on Raw!"She yelled as her and Cora stared down the New Nexus Divas

"Double C I like that name." Cora smiled as they got to the back

"Really I just thought of that on a whim." Carrie said "But if you like it then the name will stay."

"Sweet." Cora smiled as they saw Kia in the ring "So is she really pregnant?"

"Yeah she told me last week while I was in Asheville." Carrie said as she saw the Bella's come out and interrupt her.

"Why are they interrupting her?" Cora asked

"I don't know let's watch." Carrie said

"Oh you're Pregnant?" Brie said in a mocking voice "We thought you were just fat."

"Really fat." Nikki said in a mocking voice as well

"Yeah." Brie said as _Fade Out by Seether _playedand Starpower consisting of Karla, Haylie's little Sister Courtney and Sin Cara's sister Adrianna came out

"Bella's for once can you SHUT UP!" Courtney yelled at them

"This woman is pregnant and yet all you do is insult her!" Karla yelled at them "Do you have any shame Bella's?"

"How about you, Trudel and…Lex Angel over there…" Brie started to say

"It's Luz Angel you Bella Skanks!" Adrianna yelled "And the three of us are going to do something about you two!" She yelled dropping the Microphone and her and the rest of Starpower walked to the ring and the Bella's backed away and eventually got to the ramp when Starpower got in the ring but when they backed up too far Double C ran out and pushed them in the ring where Starpower beat them up and Carrie and Cora walked to the back with Kia

"Sorry about the Bella's." Carrie said "They had no right to do that. I know how you feel Trust me they did the same thing to me with I was pregnant with Edward."

"Hey no worries." Kia smiled "And thanks for saving me."

"Anything to help out an old friend." Carrie smiled as her and Kia hugged

_Me: I seriously hate those Bella twins right now after they did that to Kharma. But at least Starpower and Double C took them down :D Read and Review Everyone :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the Next Chapter and I have a Tough Enough Story which I should be working on but have Extreme Writers Block so I'm taking time off that for a while so whoever won in this Story might not win in my Tough Enough Story so yeah just letting you guys know :D :D Anyway I would like to think Blood-Thirsty-Goth, WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 (I know you reviewed with a Diffrient User name but it's a little too long to add for me so sorry :( ) And vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for Reviewing the Last chapter :D :D You guys Rock :D :D And vampiregirl2009 first off don't worry Brie is NOT The Divas Championship in this or any other of my Stories :D And Second I told you in Breakdown that When and If I get to writing that Story (Which Might not Be Anytime soon) Then Maria will be in Immortal not EV2.0 since they're not around and like I said I have alot of Stories to work on so please bare with me. Well on with the Story everyone :D :D_

Chapter 9

"Crap it's the boss hide me!" Brandon yelled and Carrie saw Vince walk towards them

"Brandon don't act like a child." Carrie hissed as Brandon hid behind her

"Ah Miss. Wilson Mr. Hall nice to see you two." Vince smiled

"Nice to see you too Mr. McMahon." Carrie smiled as she shook his hand "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Mr. Steve Austin to pick the Next WWE Superstar or Diva between Miss. Roberts and Miss. Newcomb." Vince said shaking Carrie's hand

"Oh ok." Carrie smiled "Please pick Candice."

"Miss. Wilson I'll pick fair ok." Vince said then looked at Brandon "Mr. Hall do you mind walking to the ring with me tonight I think Ron is out to get me."

"O…o…ok." Brandon said nervously "I'll see you later Carrie." He said as he walked with Vince to the ring then mouthed to Carrie 'Help Me.'

"Have fun." Carrie smirked and laughed

"Mr. Hall why are you so nervous I have no problem against you." Vince said "Laura said that you're a pretty nice person but can get vicious when you can and I like that about you."

"Really?" Brandon asked

"Of course." Vince smiled as his theme played and he walked out with Vince

"Alright let's get this underway." Steve smiled as they talked in the ring and they picked Candice to be the winner of Tough Enough then Ron's theme played and he came out

"Ok I know my fashion sense sucks but come on Truth!" Brandon yelled "Do you know who's out here? This man!" He said pointing at Vince "Has the power to make or Break you and with what you're wearing…oh he going to break you." He said and everyone laughed in the ring…Even Vince

"You know something Hall!" Ron yelled as he tried to say but Mike's theme played and he came out with Danica.

"Really guys?" Mike asked as he and Danica went to the ring "Really? Really? You guys are stupid. I want my rematch and I will get it." He said as Alex's theme played and he came out

"Miz shut up right now!" Alex yelled as he got to the ring "You're the idiot!" He said as _Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie came out

"Ok Everyone but Brandon and Alex have death wishes right now." Carrie said "I mean think about it Miz and Truth interrupted the Chairman of the board. The same man who can fire you and rehire you in the same second. So I have a plan if it's ok with Vince. Tonight Brandon, Alex and I take on the team of Miz, Truth and Danica over there." She suggested

"Miss. Wilson I like your idea and one more thing." Vince smiled as he turned around to the announce table "COLE SHUUUT UPPPP!" He yelled and Carrie, Brandon and Alex were laughing as they went to the back.

"Congratulations on winning Tough Enough Candice." Carrie smiled as she hugged her cousin

"Thank you so much Carrie I am so happy." Candice smiled excitedly as she hugged Carrie tightly "I can't believe I'm a WWE Diva now this is so cool!"

"Good Luck Candice if you need any help let me or Karla know ok." Carrie smiled

"Thank you Carrie you're the best cousin ever!" Candice smiled excitedly as she left

"My money was on Rayne to win." Alex said "But congratulations to Candice."

"She deserved it." Carrie smiled "Got to go Cora has a match against Brie tonight and with us being Double C we got to try and be the best tag team on Raw." She said walking off

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Knoxville, Tennessee being accompanied to the ring by Carrie Wilson Cora!"

Double C's tag team theme _The Last Fight _by _Bullet for my Valentine _played and Carrie and Cora came out with Cora wearing a White Tank Top, White Skinny Jeans and a pair of White Converse Low Tops. Carrie had on a Gothic Lolita Kimono Style Jacket and Belt and a pair of Combat Boots. When they got in the ring Carrie and Cora went to the top rope and posed then went down and waited for the Bella's

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Nikki Bella from Scottsdale, Arizona Brie Bella!"

The Bella's theme played and the Bella's came out doing their normal entrance and when they got to the ring they gave disgusted looks to Carrie and Cora then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brie was in position Cora went and chokeslammed her and Carrie kept Nikki out of the ring as Cora got the win

"Here is your winner Cora!"

After she won Carrie went in the ring and hugged her and they celebrated a bit then went to the back

"Maybe now the Bella's will shut up." Carrie said as her and Cora got back to their locker room

"Hopefully because if you and Brandon decide to break up or something you and I are going after those tag team championships." Cora smiled

"Well that won't happen anytime soon." Carrie said "And if you try to break me and Brandon up I will show you no Mercy."

"Relax I'm not I understand you have your own thing to do right now and so do I and we added being the Top Diva tag team on top of that." Cora said "So don't worry I won't ok."

"Alright." Carrie smiled "You know I think being tag team partners will be fun."

"The Following 6 person tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first R Truth!"

Truth's theme….or voice…or whatever played and he came out and did his normal thing and blaming the fans for not getting 'his' title shot. When he got in the ring he waited for Danica and Mike

"And his tag team partners the team of Danica Reed and the Miz!"

Mike's theme played and he and Danica came out with Danica wearing a Blue Bikini Top, Blue Women's Wrestling Tights and Blue Women's Wrestling Boots. When her and Mike got in the ring she put her arm on his shoulder then waited for their opponents

"And their opponents first they are the WWE Tag Team Champions Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall!"

_Pushing Me Away _by _Linkin Park _played and Carrie and Brandon came out with Carrie now wearing a Full Back Skull Corset Beater Vest in Black and Pink, a Black and Pink Plaid school girls skirt and a pair of Black Converse. Brandon had on his Black and Red Wrestling Gear with a Short Sleeved Black and Red plaid shirt unbuttoned. When they got to the end of the Ramp they glared at the fans then waited for Alex

"And their tag team partner from Washington D.C Alex Riley!"

Alex's theme played and he came out and did his normal thing and when he got to his partners and hugged Carrie and hi fived Alex then went in the ring and they glared at their opponents then Carrie and Danica started out the match as the bell rang

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Alex and Mike and when Mike was down Alex did his finisher and Carrie and Brandon kept Danica and Ron out of the ring as Alex won the match

"Here are your winners Alex Riley and the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson!"

After they won Brandon and Carrie went in the ring and hugged Alex and they celebrated a bit as Mike got a Microphone

"Alex I'll deal with you later!" Mike yelled "Carrie next week is WWE All Stars night and I'm challenging you to a match me and Phoenix vs. you and a tag team partner from Smackdown what do you say?"

"I say bring it Miz! I know the perfect Tag team partner." Carrie smirked "And let's just say when we're together I make her seem evil and she makes me seem insane." She smirked more as she dropped her microphone and she went to the back.

"He will get it." Carrie said as she was in her locker room and was getting ready to go then she looked on her phone and rolled her eyes and tweeted someone

_CWilson HEELZiggler- GET A LIFE! And Go to Twitter Rehab because you have a problem with twitter -.-_

When she was about to leave and call Adam she received a tweet from Nick

_HEELZiggler CWilson- You're jealous because I'm not after you right now ;)_

_CWilson HEELZiggler- Ewwwww you're disgusting -.-_

"Now can I call Adam in piece?" She asked as she was about to call Adam again but saw that Nick sent her _another _tweet

_HEELZiggler CWilson- If you wanted to dump Edge for me you should have just said so ;)_

_CWilson HEELZiggler- YOUR MOM!_

"Now I'm going to call Adam." Carrie said as she got in her rental and got her Bluetooth on and Called Adam

"_Hello?" _Adam asked as he picked up the phone

"Hey what's up?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"_Hey Carrie I saw Raw and let's just say you're more Awesome than Mike." _Adam smiled

"Awwww thank you." Carrie smiled "I would have called you sooner but Nick and I are involved in a twitter war right now."

"_Oh god what is he saying?" _Adam asked annoyed

"Same old same old." Carrie said sounding annoyed "I think he secretly likes me he thinks I want to dump you for him but not going to happen."

"_Oh thank god." _Adam said in relief _"And one of the 999 reasons I stay off Twitter."_

"I know I know don't remind me." Carrie laughed "Anyway I'll see you when I get home tomorrow Love you Adam."

"_Love you too Carrie." _Adam smiled as he hung up

_Me: I wonder who Carrie's tag team partner is? Hmmmmmm. Read 'Go That Far' And 'On The Path' To see who she hung out with on Raw alot when she was on Smackdown then maybe you guys will know :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and I wasen't going to Update till Monday but I got an Idea for a Filler Chapter a couple a chapters for now so I decided to post this one today :D :D Enjoy Guys :D :D_

Chapter 10

"Crap he's out already?" Carrie groaned as her, Brandon and Cora were watching Raw on the TV in their locker room

"Looks like it." Cora groaned

"You want me to go out there?" Brandon asked as they heard Haylie's theme and she went out

"Looks like Trudel is doing my dirty work." Carrie smiled as she sat back

"She must just miss messing with Miz." Brandon laughed

"And now Stone Cold is out this will be good." Carrie laughed

"I agree." Cora smirked "Looks like Haylie and Mike are out."

"Well if Stone Cold has an announcement then let him makes it or he'll give you a Stunner." Carrie said rubbing the back of her head "Trust me I had Plenty of them."

"I know I saw them a couple of times." Ally said standing in the doorway

"Ally how long have you been there?" Carrie asked as she walked in and sat next to Cora and Brandon

"Just now." Ally smiled as she went in her mini bag on her shoulder and handed Carrie, Cora and Brandon something

"What are these?" Carrie asked

"Wedding Invites." Ally smiled "Wade and I are getting married on the 16th of next month." She smiled some more

"Congratulations." Cora smiled

"Thank you." Ally smiled "I am so excited."

"Hey Ally how do you feel that the Corre broke up?" Carrie asked

"It feels weird but the girls and I decided not to get involved in that but we're still a tag team." Ally smiled

"That's good." Carrie smiled

"While you girls talk I got some business to take care of." Brandon said getting up and leaving the locker room

"What was that about?" Ally asked

"It has something to do with Ron I just know it." Carrie said "Adrienne even put him in a match against him for Capitol Punishment."

"It's that bad over here huh?" Ally asked "It's bad over on Smackdown Jay is letting his heel turn get to him and it's getting to Kirsten and she doesn't need this right now she's pregnant."

"Kristen is Pregnant?" Carrie asked "Did she tell Jay?"

"Not yet she told everyone else but begged them not to tell Jay." Ally said "She's been hanging out with Arianna, Riley and I just for protection."

"So Jay is acting like an ass to everyone even Kirsten?" Carrie asked in shock

"Yep." Ally said

"I'll be back." Carrie growled as she walked out and walked out to the ring "Look I wasn't supposed to be out till my tag team match later on but I have beef with someone on Smackdown and he knows who he is! But if he's truly the idiot he is right now I'll let everyone know who I'm talking about! Christian get your ass out here right now we need to talk!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

She waited for a few till Jay's theme and he finally came out and he got in the ring and got a Microphone

"What's all this about Carrie?" Jay asked sounding like he doesn't know what's going on

"Don't act stupid Christian I heard from a couple of my Smackdown friends you've been asses to them! Carrie yelled at the top of her lungs again "All because you said Haylie keeps screwing you out of the WWE Championship! Now I know it's none of my business but from a guy I thought of as a brother for the past 10 years I'm making it my business!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"Carrie you don't understand…" Jay tried to say but Carrie cut him off

"Understand what? You keep losing to Haylie and you act like a whiny little bitch!" Carrie yelled "So now I'm going to make you pay!"

"Says who!" Jay yelled in her face

"Says me." Stone Cold said on the Tron "And Christian I know how Carrie is when she's pissed and I know she has another match tonight so how about you guys have a last man standing street fight." He smirked

"Sounds good to me!" Carrie yelled as she bashed Jay's head with the Microphone then she went to beat him up and the fight started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When they were in the back Carrie had Jay so beaten up he was bleeding and the she went up on a crate and instead of doing Destinybreaker she borrowed a move from her sister Katie and used her signature _Darkness Approaches_ then got up as the ref counted him out after 10 and raised Carrie's hand and left and the Cameras were off and she waited a few minutes then Jay got up weakly

"Why Carrie?" He asked weakly as he got up

"Because you had to get some sense knocked into you." Carrie growled at him "You were even treating Kirsten bad and she's pregnant right now."

"She is?" Jay asked softly in shock

"Yes she is and don't tell her you know because she doesn't want you to know because you were an ass to her." Carrie growled

"I screwed up." Jay said sitting down and holding his head and started crying "I screwed up."

"No you didn't she still loves you I know she does." Carrie said sitting next to him and hugging him "But you need to apologize to her and everyone else back here for being an ass alright? Keep the being the heel on Camera alright but just on camera ok."

"Alright." Jay said hugging Carrie back "I just want everything right again."

"Then make it right ok?" Carrie asked

"I will." Jay said getting up and walking away

"I hope this works." Carrie said to herself as her iPhone rang and she got it out of her pocket "Huh still works I'm impressed." She smiled then frowned as she saw the caller ID then saw who it was then she answered it "Adam I can explain Jay was an ass to everyone even Kirsten."

"_I'm not getting on to you I know Kirsten called me yesterday and told me." _Adam said _"Calm down ok."_

"Sorry thought you would bite my head off for this." Carrie said

"_I'm not but I called to see if Jay learned his lesson or not." _Adam said

"I think he did I just had to knock some sense into him." Carrie said "It was tough but I did."

"_Thank god." _Adam said _"Call me after Raw and tell me how things went."_

"I will love you." Carrie smiled as she hung up then she went and got ready for her match against Mike and Phoenix

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Danica Reed the team of the Miz and Phoenix!"

Mike's theme played and he, Phoenix and Danica came out with Danica wearing a Miz jersey, Blue jeans and a pair of White Nikes. Phoenix had on a really short red Bikini top, Short Red Mini Skirt and a pair of Red Hi heels. When they got in the ring Phoenix did a pose similar to Velvet Sky's then put her arm around Mike's then waited for Carrie and her tag team partner but after a few moments no Music played. Then the lights turned Light Green and Dark Blue as _Session One _by _Eminem (feat. Slaughterhouse) _played and Both Carrie and Haylie came out

"And their opponents the team of The WWE Champion Haylie Trudel and the Intercontinental Champion, One Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and The World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie and Haylie had on a long sleeved Hoodie with Carrie's in Dark Blue and Haylie's in Light Green, They Also had on a pair of Wresting Tights and Boots with the same color as their hoodies. When they came out Carrie had a Mic

"You guys are probably confused with what's going on right now." Carrie said "Well allow me to clear things up Haylie and I are Evil/Insane. This means we're the most dangerous Diva tag team in the history of the WWE. And Phoenix, Miz and Miz's manager who I already forgot her name you'll be the first to get a taste of how we really are." Carrie smirked as her and Haylie went to the ring and took off their hoodies which they had on T-shirts the same colors as the hoodies. Then when they put them down they handed their belts to the ref then the match started with Mike and Haylie

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Mike and Carrie and when Mike was down Carrie went up on the top rope and waited for him to get up but Danica tried to interfere but Alex ran down and looked at her then she ran off and he chased her away and when Mike got up and tried to get Carrie off the top rope but she went for _Destinybreaker _and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners Evil/Insane!"

After they won Carrie and Haylie smiled and hugged each other and celebrated then went to the back.

_Me: Nice Evil/Insane is not a tag team you would want to mess with. And hopefuly Christian would change backstage for the sake of his wife and unborn child. Will he? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And I'm pretty sure this Chapter is Good :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D The next one will be up later on tonight or Tomorrow :D :D_

Chapter 11

"Tonight Mike is going to get it." Carrie growled as she was punching the punching bag

"I never saw so much hatred towards Mike." Haylie said watching her "Not even from me."

"Try dealing with him plus a manager." Carrie said punching the bag more "And Alex does not count since he never wanted to hit you."

"Good point." Haylie smiled and Carrie punched the bag more then got harder after she saw the first match "Damn him!"

"What happened?" Haylie asked

"Nick tried to cheat to get Karla's title." Carrie said punching the bag hard

"Did he win?" Haylie asked

"No thank god but he still tried to though." Carrie said stopping "I'll be right back." She growled as she left her locker room and ran into Nick and Vickie and punched Nick to where he fell on the ground.

"YOU BITCH!" Vickie Yelled and Carrie pushed her hard on the ground

"Listen up and listen up good if you guys EVER and I mean EVER try to screw Karla out of her title or if you do you guys will pay big time! UNDERSTAND!" She yelled as she walked away

"Hey Carrie." Alex said as Carrie walked by

"Alex I'm in no mood." Carrie said walking by

"I was just going to tell you that your match is next." Alex said and Carrie stopped

"What!" Carrie yelled "This is not my night! Unbelievable! See you in a few Alex!" She said pissed off running to her locker room

"What's gotten into her?" Alex asked

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship! Introducing the Challenger accompanied to the ring by Danica Reed from Cleveland, Ohio The Miz!"

Mike's theme played and he and Danica came out with Danica wearing her Miz Jersey, Blue Jeans and a pair of White Sneakers. When they got in the ring Mike did his normal poses and Danica cheered him on and smiled at him

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie and Alex came out with Carrie wearing a Lip Service Victorian Mourning Side Zip Camisole Top with matching Skirt, a pair of Demonia Demon 15 Bat Buckle Shoes, The Intercontinental title on her left shoulder, one of the tag team titles on her right shoulder and the World Championship on her stomach. When her and Alex got in the ring she went on the top rope and posed with her belts then handed them to the ref then he raised her World Title then he rang the bell and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Mike was down Carrie went on the top rope and waited for him to get up and when he did she tried to go for _Destinybreaker _but Danica tried to go and get her off the Rope but Alex went and took her away from the ring then Carrie somehow hit her finisher on Mike and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner and Still the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won Alex went in the ring and raised her hand and hugged her and handed her belt back to her and she raised it and hugged Alex again and went to the back

"Thank you so much Alex you're the best." Carrie smiled

"Anytime it felt good to see him lose again." Alex smiled as he hugged Carrie again

"That it did and Danica was no help." Carrie smirked

"She never was." Alex laughed and so did Carrie

"You two are going to pay!" Danica yelled as she walked up to them "Miz and I vs. you two tomorrow night!"

"Bring it!" Carrie yelled as she punched Danica as she fell to the ground "My night just turned around I don't need her to ruin it."

"Don't let her." Alex said "You just kept your title we can celebrate."

"Alright." Carrie smiled "But after Brandon wins his match against Ron."

"Which we both know he will." Alex smiled as they walked back to their locker room and Saw Brandon get ready for his match

"Someone looks serious tonight." Carrie smiled as she sat down

"Damn right I am Ron is going down tonight." Brandon said taping his wrists "He's going too far with this Conspiracy stuff."

"I agree and getting on to the kids for what? Loving Cena this is Stupid. Ron is going too far." Carrie said

"I agree and I'm going to take care of it tonight." Brandon said finishing taping his wrists "Wish me luck my match is next.

"Good luck man." Carrie said as Brandon left "Why do I have a bad feeling about this match?"

"Maybe because Ron is mentally insane right now." Alex said and Carrie laughed

"Good point." She said laughing

"Now listen here you're going to help me lure your boyfriend so I can attack him got it?" Ron asked Jasmine as they were close to the ring and he just happened to bump into him

"Screw off!" Jasmine yelled and Ron grabbed her roughly

"Listen here your boyfriend has been pissing me off lately." Ron growled "And you're going to help lure him…" He started to say but he got cut off

"Oh hell no too far man too far!" Brandon yelled as Ron held his girlfriend and he went towards them

"Want me you go through her!" Ron yelled using Jasmine as a human shield

"That's low even for you Truth!" Brandon yelled "You're insane!"

"I'm insane?" Ron asked not believing it "I'm Insane? Everyone else is insane!"

"Shut up! You're only saying that because you don't get your way here!" Brandon yelled "You're acting like a brat right now Truth!"

"Oh I am?" Ron asked as Brandon got closer than he pushed Jasmine in front of Brandon making the both of them fall then he ran off as fast as he can

"You ok?" Brandon asked as he and Jasmine got up

"Yeah are you." Jasmine asked as Brandon hugged her

"I will be." He said hugging Jasmine tightly "Go back to mine and Carrie's locker room if Ron is this insane then I don't want you to be alone."

"Alright good luck." Jasmine said kissing him real quick then going to Brandon and Carrie's locker room

"Ron is going down big time." Brandon growled as he saw him out in the ring then his theme played and he came out

"And his opponent from Boise, Idaho he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall!"

When Brandon got in the ring he attacked Ron right away and when the ref broke them up he just stood there till the bell rang then he attacked Ron again.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Ron was down Brandon went and did the _Crossface _on him and after a minute Ron started tapping right away but Brandon did not release the hold and the ref tried to break it up and after a few minutes more refs came in and tried to pull Brandon off. When they got him to release his hold Brandon attacked Ron some more till the refs kept him away from him. Then Brandon pushed through the refs and attacked Ron again

"You listen and you listen good Truth!" Brandon yelled at Ron "If you EVER put your hands on Jasmine again I'll do much worse to you!" He yelled more "Much worse!" He yelled as he glared at Ron then went to the back.

_Me: Owch Serious Brandon is scary in a bad way. Just be glad he's a Face and on Carrie's side. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's the Power To The People Chapter :D :D And Updates may come slow again but only because one of my closest friends has been lying to me and at first it was no big deal I can brush it off but then it got to the point where she was doing it more and more and I'm just getting sick of it :( So Sorry if Updates for my Story are slow now :( Enjoy Everyone _

Chapter 12

"This Raw is going to be awesome." Carrie smiled as her; Brandon and Cora were backstage in their locker room

"I know everyone gets to pick what they want to see tonight." Cora smiled

"Damn right they do." Brandon smiled as he was on his Droid texting

"What are you doing?" Carrie asked

"There is a choice of who Riley defends her Diva's title against tonight it's either Eve, Phoenix, or Jasmine." Brandon smiled "And I'm making sure Jasmine gets it."

"You're a sweet boyfriend." Carrie smiled as she was watching Phil's segment "Now I know who my next opponent is for my world title."

"Phil?" Brandon and Cora asked

"You bet." Carrie said sounding annoyed then she laughed as Adrienne came out "This can't be good for him."

"What is Adrienne saying right now?" Brandon asked as he was still texting

"She's saying that he has to fight for the number one contender spot against Alberto." Carrie laughed

"This is getting good." Brandon laughed

"Wait he's getting in too deep now she added Mike to the match." Carrie laughed

"Sucks that Mike has to have two matches tonight." Cora laughed

"Wait there's more Brandon you're getting a chance to be the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship." Carrie smiled

"You freaking serious?" Brandon asked as he smiled "Awesome!"

"I know good luck tonight man." Carrie smiled "The Diva's match is next."

"Let's watch." Brandon smiled

_**In The Ring**_

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas championship introducing first from Tampa, Florida she is the WWE Divas Champion Riley Stephens!"

_Fly _by _Nicki Minaj (feat. Rihanna_) played and Riley came out wearing a White Tank top with a Pink heart in the middle, Black Skinny Jeans and Black and White Nikes. When Riley got in the ring she posed with her belt and looked up to see who she was facing

_Eve-17%  
>Phoenix-3%<br>Jasmine-80%_

After she found out that the fans wanted her to face Riley Jasmine smiled then walked out to the ring

"And her opponent from London, England Jasmine!"

_Move Along _by _The All American Rejects _played and Jasmine came out wearing a Black and White Short Sleeved Flannel Shirt, White Skinny Jeans and a pair of Black Converse Low Tops. When Jasmine got in the ring she posed for the fans then shook Riley's hand then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jasmine was down Riley waited for her to get up when she did Riley tried to go for _Soaring Wind _but when Riley almost hit it Jasmine went and did her finisher _Flash Kick 2.0 _and hit it on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Divas Champion Jasmine!"

After she won she smiled as the ref handed her the Divas Championship and she celebrated with the belt with a bit then King got in the ring

"Jasmine I got to ask how does it feel to be the Divas Champion." King asked her and Jasmine smiled

"Oh man it feels great." Jasmine smiled excitedly "I mean this is my first Solo WWE Divas Championship. And I swear I will be the best Divas Champion you guys ever had thank you!" She smiled excitedly as she celebrated with the belt a bit more then went to the back

"I knew you could do it I knew it!" Brandon said excitedly as he saw Jasmine and picked her up and spun her around and hugged her tightly "I knew you could!"

"Thank you so much this means so much to me Brandon." Jasmine smiled "I can't believe I'm the Divas Champion now."

"Believe it because now you are." Brandon smiled

"Jasmine you better hold on to that title as long as you can because first chance I get I'm taking it from you." Phoenix growled as she walked up to Brandon and Jasmine

"You're just Jealous because you only got three percent of the votes and I got eighty percent of them." Jasmine smirked

"The voting is fixed we both know that." Phoenix growled

"I'll tell you what you and me tomorrow night on Smackdown I'll give you a shot at the Divas Championship." Jasmine said getting in Phoenix's face

"You're on." Phoenix smirked as she walked away

"Jasmine is you sure you want to defend your title against her?" Brandon asked

"I'm sure." Jasmine said glaring at Phoenix

"What if you lose the title?" Brandon asked her

"Simple complain about me losing the title 4 days after I won it, Turn heel then do stuff on my terms." Jasmine said and her and Brandon laughed since she knew who she was making fun of

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" Brandon asked as he laughed

"No not really." Jasmine laughed "Don't worry I can beat Phoenix alright."

"Alright." Brandon smiled as he hugged Jasmine then watched Jay's Ron's and Mike's segment

"This is good." Jasmine laughed

"Looks like Mike and Danica won't get their match against Alex and Carrie tonight." Brandon laughed

"You'll be teaming up with Carrie and Haylie tonight to take on them tonight." Jasmine smiled

"I wonder what kind of match the fans will pick." Brandon smiled

"Hopefully a good one." Jasmine smiled

"Hey I've been looking for you everywhere." Carrie smiled as she saw Jay "So did you go back to your old self backstage or are you getting divorced?"

"Don't worry Carrie I apologized to everyone and Kirsten told me about her being pregnant and she's at home right now." Jay smiled "Thanks again Carrie."

"Anytime." Carrie smiled as Jay walked away and Carrie watched Karla's match against Nick

_**In The Ring**_

"The following match is a power to the people pick the stipulation match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE United States Championship introducing first from Boise, Idaho she is the WWE United States Champion Karla Wilson!"

_New Divide _by _Linkin Park _played and Karla came out wearing a Fuchsia Tank Top, Fuchsia Skinny Jeans, Fuchsia Converse low tops and the United States title belt on her waist. When she got in the ring she posed with her belt then waited for Nick

"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie yelled as she walked out "Allow me to introduce the new United States Champion after tonight Dolph Ziggler!"

Nick's theme played and he came out and he and Vickie walked to the ring and when he got in the ring he acted like his normal self and they looked up to see what the fans picked and when they found out Karla got really excited as it was Vickie Banned from Ringside. When that came up Vickie yelled and screamed then went to the back and Karla smirked as the bell rang

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Nick was down Karla waited for him to get up when he did Karla went for _Game Over _and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the WWE United States Champion Karla Wilson!"

After she won the ref handed her the belt back and she celebrated with it a bit then she went to the back.

"Awesome job sis." Carrie smiled as she caught up with Karla and hugged her

"Thank you it felt good to beat Nick." Karla smiled as she hugged Carrie

"Thanks for taking over for me when it comes to beating them up while I deal with Mike and Danica." Carrie smiled as they walked back to the locker room and Carrie looked at her phone and saw that Brandon tweeted

_Warcraftnerd27- Guys please vote for a submission match. I'm begging you guys_

"He really wants to it to be a Submission match huh?" Karla asked as she and Carrie walked in the locker room

"Yep but we'll see what match it is." She smiled as they saw everyone was in the ring and they saw that it was a falls count anywhere match

"I wonder what Brandon will tell the fans as soon as the match is done." Carrie said as she laughed

"You traitors probably." Karla laughed

"Maybe." Carrie laughed as they watched the match

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Phil had Brandon in position he went and did the GTS on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner CM Punk!"

After Phil won he smirked and got a Microphone

"Ladies and Gentlemen my contract with World Wrestling Entertainment expires on the 17th of July and I am leaving." Phil said as he smirked more "And I will be leaving with the World Heavyweight Championship." He smirked as he went to the back

"No way is he leaving with my title." Carrie said as she saw the whole thing "I'm keeping this title for as long as possible. This is my first World Title Reign and it means so much to me." She said

"Was it because you fought in Adam's last match in order to keep it?" Karla asked and Carrie nodded her head

"Knowing that I beat Adam and gave his final match the match of a life time makes this title even more valuable to me." Carrie said

"I understand." Karla said hugging Carrie "Good luck tonight."

"Thanks." Carrie smiled hugging Karla

"The following 6 man tag team bout is scheduled for one fall introducing first R-Truth!"

Ron came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he just stood there and waited for his tag team Partners

"And his tag team partner first from Toronto, Canada Christian!"

Jay's theme and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he did his normal poses then stood next to Ron then waited for Mike

"And their tag team partner being accompanied to the ring by Danica Reed from Cleveland Ohio the Miz!"

Mike's theme played and he and Danica came out with her wearing the same outfit like always and when they got in the ring they glared at the fans and they stood next to Ron and Jay.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Alex Riley the team of the WWE Tag Team Champions Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall and the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Pushing Me Away _by _Linkin Park _played and Alex, Brandon, Haylie and Carrie came out with Brandon wearing his Green and Grey Wrestling Gear. Carrie wearing a XS Punk Red Top with Print Cut Out Shoulders and Chained Sleeves, XS Punk Black Skirt with Tartan Panel and Chain Detail and a pair of Combat Boots. Haylie had on a Green Tube Top, Green Skinny Jeans, Green Converse Low Tops and the WWE Championship on her waist. When they got in the ring they posed with their belts then handed them to the ref then the match started with Haylie and Ron.

_**FF towards the first Pin and Second Pins**_

The two people in the ring were Brandon and Mike and when Brandon was in Position Mike went and did the _Skull Crushing Finale _on him and pinned him and got him gone

"Brandon Hall has been eliminated."

After Brandon was eliminated Haylie ran in and attacked Mike and did a _Surgical Free _on him and pinned him and got Mike gone

"The Miz has been eliminated."

After Mike was Eliminated Haylie and Ron started fighting

_**FF Towards the Third Pin**_

The two Legal people in the ring were Ron and Carrie and when Carrie was on the Top Rope Alex was Holding Danica keeping her away from the Ropes and when Ron got up he tried to get Carrie off but she pulled off _Destinybreaker _on him and pinned him and got him done.

"R-Truth is eliminated."

After Ron got eliminated Carrie went and tagged in Haylie then she went and fought Jay

_**FF Towards the Fourth and Fifth Pins**_

When Haylie got up Jay went and did the _Killswitch _on her and pinned her and got her gone

"Haylie Trudel has been eliminated."

After she was eliminated Jay was celebrating a bit then he turned around where Carrie speared him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Carrie Wilson!"

After she won the ref handed her belts back to her and she celebrated with them a bit then she went to the back.

_Me: So Carrie finally did the spear :D I'll say she did it pretty good too :D And Yay for Jasmine being the Divas Champion :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and sorry I took so long with this Chapter but my mom went to Florida for a couple of days and that made me sad. Hopefuly this Chapter is good enough for you guys (Even though it's filler) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last chapter :) You guys rock and don't worry you'll see what happens at MITB Soon vampiregirl2009 :) On with the Story everyone :D _

Chapter 13

A couple of days later Carrie was home in Asheville playing with Selena with a lot on her mind. Mostly if she should go on the Australian tour for two weeks.

"_Should I really go?" _Carrie thought to herself _"I mean if I do then I'll be away from Adam for two weeks and I can't remember the last time I was away from him for two weeks except when I had to do that promotional tour in France back in 08 and he was stuck in Europe last year. This is so hard right now."_

"Mommy are you ok?" Selena asked snapping Selena out of her Trance

"Huh? Oh yeah I am I just didn't catch up on my sleep yet." Carrie lied not wanting her four year old to worry

"You need your sleep mommy." She said

"I know I do sweetheart but my job takes away from my sleep you know that." Carrie said as she hugged Selena

"I know mommy." She said

"Don't worry I'll get some sleep tonight I promise you ok." Carrie smiled kissing her forehead

"Ok mommy." Selena said

"Come on let's check on Uncle Adam I heard that he and Aunt Nicki are cooking tonight." Carrie laughed because every time Adam and Nicki cooked it always turned out bad in a funny way.

"Dude after we have dinner then we'll bake the cake." Nicki said as she was cooking the steaks

"If we let it cook now then we'll be able to have it right when we finish eating." Adam said as he was fixing the side foods

"Please I know when you are when you eat steaks Adam you eat them till your fat ass is full." Nicki laughed

"Hey! What did I tell you about calling me fat?" Adam asked as he was joking around

"Well you are." Nicki laughed as they cooked some more

"You know I can take you on right now if I wanted to." Adam smirked pretending to challenge Nicki

"Yeah and I beat you and you become crippled for life." Nicki smirked and Adam was quiet for a minute

"Well played Hall well played." Adam smiled

"You two fighting?" Carrie asked as her and Selena walked in the kitchen

"No." Adam and Nicki said quickly

"You guys answered that pretty quickly." Carrie said raising an eyebrow "Are you lying to me."

"Carrie I swear on her grave I'm not." Adam said pointing at Nicki

"Hey I'm still alive here." Nicki said pretending to glare at Adam

"Damn I forgot." Adam said holding his head and laughing

"Ha ha! I knew it you guys were fighting!" Carrie smirked in triumph

"For the record she started it." Adam said laughing

"He did." Nicki laughed

"Ok guys what did you fight about this time?" Carrie asked crossing her arms and Selena did the same thing and Carrie giggled at that

"Tell the truth." Selena said pretending to be mad and giving a cute mad face

"Well Nicki here wouldn't let me put the cake in till after we eat then she called me fat and threatened to take my ass down." Adam said pretending to whine

"All true." Nicki laughed

"What am I going to do with you guys?" Carrie asked as she laughed "I'm staying in and helping. Hey Selena want to watch Big Time Rush while we finish Dinner?"

"Ok." Selena smiled as she went to watch TV and Carrie went and helped with cooking

"If I'm going to make you two get along then I'll stay in here to do it." Carrie smirked as she helped

"Let me guess we're stuck with you no matter what right?" Adam asked

"Exactly." Carrie smirked as she helped some more "And I need your help on something."

"Anything." Nicki smiled

"Should I go on the Australian tour for two weeks after we finish taping Raw on Monday?" Carrie asked

"Of course you love Australia." Nicki smiled

"I know I do but if I go I can't be with Adam for two weeks and I hate being away from him." Carrie said softly hugging Adam

"I know you do but do what you want to do." Adam said hugging her back

"You can maybe go on the tour for a week then come back." Nicki suggested

"I could do that." Carrie said softly "I don't know what to do."

"You have a couple of days to think you don't have to make the decision right away." Adam smiled hugging her some more

"You're right." Carrie smiled "I'll think about it some more."

"Alright." Adam smiled as they cooked some more

"_I'll ask my brothers about it and see what they think." _Carrie thought referring to her three closest friends Joe, Chris and Allen

Later that night when everyone went to bed Carrie was on the computer playing the Sims 3 when she picked up her iPhone and called Chris first

"_Hello?" _Chris asked as he picked up

"Hey did I wake you bro?" Carrie asked

"_No not at all what's up little sis." _Chris asked as he smiled

"Not much what are you doing right now?" Carrie asked

"_Just watching some TV." _Chris smiled

"Nice I'm playing the Sims right now." Carrie smiled

"_Nice go online and we'll play together sometime." _Chris smiled

"Alright." Carrie smiled "Hey Chris I need your opinion on something."

"_Sure what is it?" _Chris asked

"Should I go on the Australian tour for two weeks next week?" Carrie asked "The reason I want your opinion on this because I'm confused right now."

"_You're scared of being away from Adam for two weeks?" _Chris asked

"Yeah." Carrie said softly

"_Well you have to be back on the road full time sometime maybe you can use this as your testing ground to see if you really can be away from Adam for two weeks." _Chris suggested

"I can try but I'm still thinking." Carrie said softly

"_Hope I helped." _Chris said

"You did don't worry." Carrie smiled "Hey if you're ever in Asheville sometime we should hang out."

"_That'll be fun." _Chris smiled _"Hey I'm going to get off here have to go back on the road myself."_

"Alright talk to you later big bro." Carrie smiled

"_See you later little sis." _Chris smiled as he hung up

"I'll see what Joe and Allen have to say tomorrow." Carrie said turning off her laptop and falling asleep

The Next morning Carrie woke up early before anyone else did and turned on her laptop and smiled and went on her twitter

_CWilson-Morning guys :) _

After she wrote that message she looked at her friends twitter and saw that Joe was going to have a new member of his family

"Huh better call Joe first then." Carrie smiled getting out her iPhone and calling Joe "Hey what's this about having a new member of the family and not tell me?" She giggled a bit

"_I'll tell you later it's good to hear from you again sis." _Joe smiled

"Good to hear from you too bro what's up?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"_Just hoping Cassandra is ok with delivering a baby." _Joe said

"I'm sure she will be she's strong." Carrie smiled "So what are you going to name the baby when he or she is born."

"_Well if it's a boy we're going to name it Aaron and if it's a Girl Dawn." _Joe smiled

"You're giving the baby my middle name if it's a girl?" Carrie asked as she smiled "You're awesome."

"_Hey you're basically my sister_ _of course I would." _Joe smiled

"Again you're awesome." Carrie smiled "Hey can I get your advice?"

"_About going on the Australian tour?"_ Joe asked

"How did you…?" Carrie was about to ask

"_Daniels called last night and told me." _Joe said _"And my advice to you is to do what you think is comfortable."_

"Thinks Joe you're the best." Carrie smiled

"_Let me know what you decide and let me know what Allen told you." _Joe said

"Wait how did you know I'm going to call Allen?" Carrie asked

"_Trust me every time you need help on something you call Daniels first me second and Allen third." _Joe smiled

"Good point." Carrie smiled "Talk to you later."

"_Alright later." _Joe said as he hung up

"Ok now to call Allen." Carrie smiled as she almost dialed his number then saw that she was still on twitter "Although I can have a little fun with him." She smirked as she went on there again and sent Allen a message

_CWilson AJStylesOrg- Dude you do realize I'm going to hold this against you for the rest of your life right? :D_

"Now just wait for his reply." Carrie laughed as he replied right away

_AJStylesOrg CWilson- You hold everything against me :p_

_CWilson AJStylesOrg- And don't you forget it :p_

"Ok I'm done harassing him on Twitter." Carrie laughed as she dialed his number and called him

"_I know you like to harass me on twitter but come on its early." _Allen laughed

"I need someone to mess with." Carrie said "And you're my favorite brother so…"

"_Yeah yeah yeah. What's up?" _Allen asked

"Ok first off did you really go to a NKOTBSB Concert last night?" Carrie asked as she laughed

"_Yes and there is nothing wrong with that." _Allen said

"Dude I'm thinking about Katie's reaction when she finds out." Carrie laughed

"_She went with me last night." _Allen smirked

"Seriously?" Carrie asked in shock "You took my little sister who hates boy bands… Minus Big Time Rush…well she likes NKOTB kind of but still how did you get her to go?"

"_Let's just say her and I decided go for weeks but don't tell anyone she wants to keep it low profile." _Allen said

"Don't worry her secret is safe with me." Carrie smiled "The things she does for love."

"_Speaking of that what did Adam say about you going on the Australian tour?" _Allen asked

"Let me guess Chris called you last night and told you I would be calling you today?" Carrie asked

"_That and I know how you are after you need advice bad." _Allen said _"You call Chris, Then Joe then me."_

"Damn I really need to call you guys in different order now." Carrie said "But anyway Adam said that I should do what I want to do."

"_I think that's the best advice you could get." _Allen said _"Trust me talk to him a little more about it to see if he wants you to go or not. I mean after all if you go then you two will be away from each other for a couple of weeks talk to him and see if he'll miss you if you go on the tour which I know he will. Then see if you want to go personally ok."_

"Thanks Allen you're the best." Carrie smiled

"_I'll talk to you later." _Allen smiled

"Alright I might go down to Orlando and hang out with you guys sometime next week if I don't go on the Tour." Carrie smiled

"_Alright see you then." _Allen smiled

"Ok later." Carrie smiled as she hung up "Maybe Adam and I can talk about this a bit more."

_Me: I wonder if Carrie will go on that tour or not? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and this is in two parts since the Raw tapings in vegas were for one week and next so I decided to do it this way :) I hope you guys like :D I would like to think vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 14 Part 1

"Nice to see you again Shawn." Carrie smiled as she saw Shawn walk by

"Nice to see you again Carrie." Shawn smiled as he and Carrie hugged "How's being on the road without Adam?"

"I'm handling it ok." Carrie said softly "How's life off the Road?"

"It's good I'm handling it pretty good." Shawn smiled "I'm just back visiting friends and making sure Carissa stays out of trouble."

"Come on Dad you don't trust me?" Carissa asked as her and Laura walked up to him

"He sounds like he doesn't Carissa." Laura said

"You know what you're right Laura." Carissa said pretending to glare at her dad "Why don't you trust me dad?"

"Simple you and you act like Hunter and I." Shawn said pointing at Carissa and Laura

"What?" Laura asked as she laughed "We act like you guys no way."

"Name one time dad." Carissa laughed

"Last week when you guys fixed the results for your match against Alicia and Bridget." Shawn said

"Which was?" Carrie asked as she tried not to laugh

"They made it so they would face Alicia and Bridget in a Pie throwing contest." Shawn said and Carrie held in her laughter

"Hey they were asking for it." Carissa said quickly

"Like she said." Laura said quickly

"Still it's wrong." Shawn said sternly

"Oh like you and dad wouldn't do it." Laura said

"That is 100% True young lady!" Shawn yelled and Carrie smiled and rolled her eyes and walked to her locker room

"Hey Carrie." Alex smiled as he saw Carrie

"Hey Alex what's up?" Carrie asked as she smiled back

"Nothing much." Alex smiled "Just to tell you that you and I are going to face Mike and Danica this week."

"I hope that the roulette wheel makes this a steel cage match." Carrie said walking with Alex to her locker room

"I hope so I saw you in those matches and let me just say you're Awesome in them." Alex smiled

"Thank you." Carrie smiled as she walked in with Alex

"Hey Carrie you're looking at the Future Mr. Money In the Freaking Bank!" Brandon smiled happily

"You're in the Money in the Bank match?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"Alex and I are in it along with Mike, Ron, Evan, Karla, Jake and Rey." Brandon smiled

"Nice." Carrie smiled as her and Brandon hi fived each other "But if you win you'll be the first person to cash it in and Lose!"

"I highly Doubt it." Brandon smirked

"Hey I was your pro on NXT which means I'm better than you." Carrie smirked

"Are not." Brandon said getting in their face

"Are too." Carrie smirked

"Alright guys break it up." Alex laughed

"Fine." Carrie laughed "Anyway I heard you got a Rematch against Ron tonight."

"Oh Damn right I do." Brandon growled "He's going to get it tonight."

"Wonder what match it'll be." Carrie smiled

"Hope it'll be a good one." Brandon smiled "Hopefully a Submission match."

"Like the one you didn't get last week?" Carrie asked as she laughed

"Hey the voting was fixed ok even WWE admitted that." Brandon said quickly

"I know but it's the luck of the wheel." Carrie smiled as she saw Ron on TV Spinning the wheel

"Submission match…submission match." Brandon said crossing his fingers then he saw what match it was. "Table's match? Awwww man."

"I'm sure you can do it." Carrie smiled

"Wish me luck." Brandon said as he went out for his match

"The following Raw Roulette Tables Match is scheduled for one fall introducing first R Truth!"

Ron came out with no theme music once again and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he glared at the fans then waited for Brandon.

"And his opponent from Boise, Idaho he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall!"

_Animal I have Become _by _Three Days Grace _played and Brandon came out wearing his Yellow and White Ring gear with his Yellow and White Short Sleeved Flannel shirt and one of the tag team title belts around his left shoulder. When he got in the ring he raised it then handed to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Ron was down on the table Brandon went up on the top rope and tried to jump up on Ron but instead he felt himself getting pushed down on one of the tables by Phil then he started beating up on Brandon till Carrie Ran down and saved him then Phil got up on Stage and sat down with a Microphone

"You two are really stupid are you?" Phil asked as he smirked "You see when my contract expires I will take the World Heavyweight Championship with me."

"Please what are you going to do? Beat me at Money in The Bank for the World Heavyweight Championship then take it to Impact Wrestling?" Carrie asked as she looked in the Camera "What's up AJ?" She smiled giving a shout out to Allen

"Please I would take my title and go to New Japan Pro Wrestling or Ring of Honor." Phil smiled then looked in the Camera "What's up Colt?" He said giving a shout out to his friend then talking about how the WWE Didn't Respect him or anything and after a few minutes _Last Resort _by _Papa Roach _played and Adrienne came out

"Punk that's enough!" Adrienne yelled "Now because of your behavior I got a call from Mr. McMahon and he said you were suspended indefinitely!"

"_Oh Hell no bastard has to pay for what he did to Brandon." _Carrie thought as everyone went to the back and she followed trying to talk to Adrienne

"Carrie stop." Brandon said

"No I need to have a word with her." Carrie said

"Wait till after your match alright?" Brandon asked

"Fine I will." Carrie said as she got Alex and decided to wrestle in her Grey Shirt, Blue Jeans and Blue and White Tennis Shoes.

"The following Raw Roulette Tornado tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Danica Reed and The Miz!"

Mike's theme played and he and Danica came out with Danica wearing a Green Bikini Top, Green Women's Wrestling Tights and Green Women's Wrestling Boots. When they got in the ring Mike did his Poses and Danica stood next to him and smirked

"And their opponents the team of Alex Riley and the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Alex's theme played and he and Carrie ran to the ring and stared down Mike and Danica then when the bell Rang Carrie attacked Danica and Alex attacked Mike

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Danica was down Carrie got up on the top rope and waited for Danica to get up when she did she went and tried to get Carrie off the top rope but Carrie pulled off _Destinybreaker _on her and pinned her and won

"Here are your winners the team of Alex Riley and Carrie Wilson!"

After they won Carrie raised Alex's hand and hugged him then quickly went to the back

"Adrienne why was Phil suspended?" Carrie asked as she got in her office

"Carrie it's not my decision it's Vince's." Adrienne said

"I don't care Adrienne I want Phil at Extreme Rules." Carrie growled

"Well Vince is on his way so maybe I can talk to him and…" Adrienne started to say but Carrie cut her off

"No I'll talk to him myself." Carrie Growled "Tonight I'm calling out Vincent Kennedy McMahon and there is nothing anyone can do to stop me."

_Me: Looks like Carrie wants Punk whatever it takes. Will she get him or will she have to face someone else at MITB? Read and Review everyone :D_


	15. Chapter 14 Part 2

_Me: Hey guys here is Part 2 finally! :D :D I hope you guys like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 14 Part 2

"Carrie I'm not letting you!" Adrienne said sternly

"Don't stop me I want Phil at Money in the Bank and Vince is the only person who can give me what I want and I will call his ass out!" Carrie yelled

"You could get fired and stripped of your titles!" Adrienne yelled

"I'm willing to risk that." Carrie said

"You call Vince out and you're suspended till Money in the Bank!" Adrienne yelled

"Then Suspend me I want Phil's ass at Money in the Bank and nobody will stop me!" Carrie yelled as she walked out and got on her iPhone and her twitter and sent Phil a Tweet

_CWilson CMPunk- You may be suspended but your ass is still mine at MITB_

A few Seconds later Carrie smiled as Phil responded to the tweet

_CMPunk CWilson- I expected that from you :) See you there :)_

_CWilson CMPunk- See you there :)_

"Now that that's done time to wait for Vince and…"Carrie was about to say but she got another tweet

_AJStylesOrg CWilson- Just Saw Raw thanks for the Shout out Sis :D_

_CWilson AJStylesOrg- Anytime Bro :D_

"Ok I'm going to call Adam now." Carrie said as she called Adam

"_Hello?" _Adam asked as he picked up the phone

"Hey babe what's up?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"_Nothing much how is the second Raw taping going?" _Adam asked

"Going to commit suicide tonight and call out the boss." Carrie said with a laugh

"_What has Adrienne ever done to you?" _Adam asked as he laughed

"Not Adrienne Vince he suspended Phil and I still want his ass at Money in the Bank." Carrie said laughing still

"_Carrie be careful alright?" _Adam asked

"Don't worry I will be besides I did it before and lived right?" Carrie asked "And if I get fired I can always go to Impact Wrestling again right?"

"_Good point but I like I said just be careful ok?" _Adam asked

"Will do." Carrie smiled "I'll call you after Raw ok?"

"_Ok love you." _Adam smiled

"Love you too." Carrie smiled as she hung up

"Ok your match is over what are you going to do?" Brandon asked walking up to Carrie

"Call out Vince that's what." Carrie said waiting for Vince to get here

"Carrie are you insane he controls our freaking fate!" Brandon yelled "I won't let you!"

"Brandon I want Phil's ass at Money in the Bank and nobody is going to stop me!" Carrie yelled "Besides I'm getting suspended till Money in the Bank but it's worth it!"

"Ok." Brandon said taking a deep breath "I can't stop you but be careful ok." Brandon said hugging his best friend

"I will be." Carrie said hugging back "I dealt with Vince before when I dated Cena. And trust me he was crazy back then."

"Alright." Brandon said starting to worry about her some more

"Wish me luck." Carrie said walking out to the ring and getting a Microphone

"Alright I might be digging my own grave here but I would like Mr. McMahon to come out please." Carrie said waiting a few moments then Vince's theme played and he came out and Carrie got nervous but didn't show it

"_Ok Carrie you stood up to Vince before." _She thought as he walked down to the ring _"You can do this."_

"Miss. Wilson this is a surprise." Vince said as he got in the ring and got a Microphone "Normally you wouldn't do this kind of thing unless you said I screwed up on something."

"You did sir you Suspended CM Punk and I still want his ass at Money in the Bank!" Carrie said sounding determined "I'm sure the fans would want to see that!" She smiled

"You want to know what I think." Vince said "I don't give a damn about what the fans think!" He yelled "This is my company I can do whatever the hell I want with it!"

"Don't forget Vince the fans are the ones who help put Money in this company without them there is no WWE!" Carrie yelled back

"I don't care I make the money so what I say goes!" Vince yelled "You want to know the real reason I suspended Punk? He asked for too much money on his new contract so I wouldn't allow it."

"Is this what this is about Vince money?" Carrie asked sounding disgusted

"That and I don't want him to leave with the title." Vince said

"Vince you know I won't let that happen you know when I held the WWE Championship I held it for 7 Months! I plan on holding the World Title longer! Speaking of which has no value if you're like this!" Carrie yelled handing the title to Vince then walking up the Ramp

"Carrie wait." Vince said meeting her on the ramp "I will reinstate Punk but only if you agree to this. If Punk walks out of Money in the Bank as the World Champion then you're fired."

"I accept." Carrie said not thinking for a second then taking her world title back then going to the back

"I swear you and Mr. Brooks delivered the best promo in a long time on Raw." Vince smiled as he followed Carrie to the back

"Thank you sir." Carrie smiled "I just went along with what Phil was going to say that's all."

"Well people are going to be talking about this for a long time." Vince smiled "I'm glad to have you as one of my top stars."

"Glad to hear that Vince." Carrie smiled "Hey can you do me a favor? Adrienne said she would suspend me after I call you out think you can lift that?"

"Well you did disobey one of Adrienne's rules so what she says goes but I can shorten the suspension till two weeks then you can return on Raw but your Suspended from the Australian Tour." Vince said

"Thank you sir I can live with that." Carrie smiled

"Anytime." Vince said as he walked away

"Well I have two weeks home. Maybe Adam and I can take a short vacation." Carrie smiled as she got to her locker room and packed her things and left.

_Me: Good News Carrie is suspended from the Tour bad news if she loses her title at MITB Then she's fired. Will she keep the WHC or lose her job? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	16. Chapter 15

_Me: Hey guys here is Chapter 15 and it's filler so sorry guys :( But at least it's up :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 (Welcome back btw :D) For reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 15

"There are a couple of reasons why I love this suspension." Carrie smiled as she laid back on the couch a couple of days later

"Name them." Adam smiled drinking a smoothie

"I'm at home, I got almost a two week Vacation, and I'm spending it with you am I?" Carrie asked as she got closer to Adam

"Good point." Adam smiled as he put his arm around Carrie

"Hey want to go to Orlando for a couple days and see Katie and Allen?" Carrie asked

"If it's ok with them." Adam said

"It will be trust me." Carrie smiled getting her iPhone out and dialing Katie's house "Not Jonesie not Jonesie." She said whispering crossing her fingers as the phone rang

"_Hello?" _Allen asked picking up the phone

"Damn it!" Carrie yelled

"_Hoping for Katie huh?" _Allen asked as he laughed _"Sorry."_

"What the hell did you do with her?" Carrie asked "I swear if you did something I'll be down there to murder her ass."

"_Relax she's sleeping right now." _Allen said trying to calm down Carrie _"Calm down over protective sister."_

"Anyway just wondering got the weekend off?" Carrie asked

"_Katie does I don't." _Allen said _"Why do you want to know?"_

"What? I'm not allowed to spend time with my sister?" Carrie asked "Jonesie if I was down there I swear I would…"

"_Again quit trying to kill me." _Allen said quickly _"Besides she could use the time this weekend."_

"What's going on?" Carrie asked

"_Your brother thinks he's the joker." _Allen said

"Seriously?" Carrie asked as she laughed a bit "I'm going to talk to him to see maybe he'll change he listens to me more."

"_Hopefully because we're both creeped out by him." _Allen laughed

"I'll make sure he listens to me." Carrie laughed "Talk to you later Jonesie."

"_Later Wilson." _Allen said hanging up

"How about you go see Katie this weekend by yourself you know some sisterly bonding." Adam suggested

"I don't know." Carrie said softly

"Come on Carrie you and Katie need it." Adam said

"You're right." Carrie smiled "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah I'll just harass Jay while he's on the South African tour." Adam laughed and Carrie just rolled her eyes and laughed

_**FF To a Couple Days Later**_

"You'll be able to meet your cousin Skylar today." Carrie smiled as her and Selena pulled into Katie's house

"Is she nice?" Selena asked as Carrie got out of the Car and got Selena out of her car seat and they knocked on Katie's door

"You'll just have to wait and see." Carrie smiled as they waited for Katie

"Who is it?" Katie asked from inside

"Shhh." Carrie smiled at Selena and Selena kept her mouth shut

"You can at least say who you are." Katie said as she opened the door then smiled widely as she saw Carrie "Carrie!" She smiled as she hugged her sister "What are you doing here sis?"

"I came to see you." Carrie smiled hugging back

"Really because I don't remember getting a shout out on Raw." Katie said pretending to be mad at her

"Get over it." Carrie smiled as her and Selena went inside "So how have things been in TNA?"

"Same old same old." Katie said "Still in a power struggle with the Senior Citizen Collision. How is it that when I stand up to my bosses I only get in dangerous matches and when you stand up to your bosses you get suspended?"

"Because you don't have Vincent Kennedy McMahon as your boss and trust me he's strict." Carrie said sitting down

"Try having Hulk Hogan as a boss…kind of." Katie said sitting next to her "At least Vince does stuff for the WWE Hogan only does stuff for himself. I'm one of the big names right now and I'm doing everything I can for TNA."

"I've been watching over the past few weeks and I agree." Carrie said "You've been helping out the Knockouts a lot. By the way I saw that Silent Library episode with you, Ivory, Ella, Jamie, Lauren and Katrina and I was laughing my ass off."

"Was it because I had to make out with a greasy fat man?" Katie asked as she shuddered "Don't remind me."

"Sorry." Carrie laughed "But yeah you've helping out TNA more than Hogan."

"I know he even has his own video game which pisses me off." Katie growled "Like I said he should do stuff for TNA not himself. I'll be glad when he's gone at the end of the year."

"Are you sure he will be?" Carrie asked

"If not I'll make sure he is." Katie growled "Him and Bischoff I'm tired of them doing this to TNA."

"I wish I could help." Carrie said softly then growled "I'm still pissed at him when he said Adam wasn't a real man all because he didn't continue to wrestle under his condition news flash he can't! If he gets one more injury it could become permanent and he could be in a wheelchair forever! He was smart when he decided to retire! Hogan should have been smart too but he didn't!"

"I know and Adam was smart and you were smart when you decided not to engage into a twitter war with him." Katie smiled "Too bad I wasn't that smart."

"You engaged in a twitter war with him?" Carrie asked "Why haven't I seen or heard about it?"

"Simple I kept those tweets private." Katie smirked "Want to read them?"

"Hell yeah." Carrie smirked as Katie got out her phone and showed her the tweets

_Angel_Devil_Katie HulkHogan4Real- Hey Stupid did you stop to think that Edge didn't want to end up crippled and stuck having surgery for the rest of his life LIKE YOU!_

_HulkHogan4Real Angel_Devil_Katie- We both know that Edge is not a real MAN if he was he would want to keep going no matter what!_

_Angel_Devil_Katie HulkHogan4Real- Every time something big happens you try to make it about you don't you! News Flash this isn't about you! It's about Edge so stop being attention whore!_

"Thanks for defending Adam." Carrie smiled

"Anything for you sis." Katie smiled "Just hope you don't get fired soon but if you do I'll sign you to TNA ASAP when your 90 day no compete clause is over."

"Thanks Katie you're the best." Carrie smiled hugging her

_Me: Katie is a good sister to have :D Especially when she hates Hogan Lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	17. Chapter 16

_Me: Hey guys sorry I took so long in getting this Chapter up but I've been busy updating my other stories and playing catch up on my other stories right now. But Hopefully this Chapter makes up for it :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 16

"Ok Phil cutting off the entrance not good." Carrie said as she was watching Raw from her locker room "And he has a Megaphone to boot come on!" Then he got in the ring and saw he had a regular mic with the Microphone "If he acts stupid I'm going out." She said as she watched Phil in the ring "Ok so he's talking about how he cut the best promo two weeks ago. I helped!" She yelled as she walked out to the ring "Punk don't you dare take all the credit!" She yelled at the top of her lungs

"Oh Carrie I forgot about you sorry." Phil said in a mocking voice

"Cut the crap Punk I helped you get back in they're talking about me. Hell they're talking about the both of us more than John Cena, Randy Orton, Haylie Trudel. Hell we're the top superstars right now not them!" Carrie yelled

"All thanks to me." Phil smirked

"Hold on these 5 years in the WWE We hung out together as much as possible backstage and in the ring!" Carrie yelled

"Then you left in 08 to go to the second rate company Impact Wrestling!" Phil yelled "Where was my so called best friend when I needed her the most!"

"I was there and you supported my decision remember?" Carrie asked

"And I regretted it!" Phil yelled as _Last Resort _by _Papa Roach _played and Adrienne came out wearing a Black Long Sleeve shirt, Black Skinny Jeans and a pair of Gold Stilettos

"Guys Vince is on his way so Punk you can negotiate your contract with him." Adrienne said "And Carrie since this may be your last night on Raw I decided to put you in a very special match coming up next." She said as she walked to the back

"Good luck!" Phil yelled through the mega phone

"_Who am I going to face?" _Carrie thought as she got ready then Phil's/New Nexus's theme played and David and Joe came out _"Fuck my Life." _She thought again

"And her opponents the team of David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty!"

When David and Joe got in the ring they glared at Carrie and she glared back at them and the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After David got a _Destinybreaker _onto the floor by Carrie she went to the top rope and waited for Joe to get up when he did he went over and tried to get her off but she pulled off another _Destinybreaker _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Carrie Wilson!"

After Carrie won she celebrated a bit then went to the back

"Brandon must be worried about me." Carrie said as she heard Vickie, Nick and Drew make fun of Vince "He can worry much longer this is gold." Carrie smirked as she watched them from afar

"What are you doing Miss. Wilson?" Vince asked as he was behind her and Carrie jumped up and got scared

"Well they're making fun of you saying you got bad breath and you're almost like a possum." Carrie said

"Is that so?" Vince asked as he walked up to them and chewed them out and Carrie held in her laugher as Drew and Nick had to face Paul tonight

"This is good." Carrie giggled as she walked to her locker room and saw that Brandon or Cora wasn't there yet. "Huh I'll call Katie then." She smiled as she got out her iPhone and called Katie

"_Hello?" _Katie asked as she picked up the phone

"Hey Sis what's up?" Carrie asked

"_Hey Carrie what's up?" _Katie asked as she smiled

"Nothing much just got out of a handicap match against Otunga and McGillicutty and won you?" Carrie asked

"_Retained my World Title against Anderson!" _Katie said happily

"Nice one little sis." Carrie smiled

"_Thanks." _Katie smiled

"Don't mention it." Carrie smiled "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"_Anything." _Katie smiled

"Think you can make up a contract in case I get fired on Sunday?" Carrie asked

"_You want to work for Impact Wrestling?" _Katie asked

"Yeah if I get fired I mean." Carrie said

"_Sure I'll set it up right away." _Katie smiled

"Thanks I'll talk to you later." Carrie smiled as she hung up "Ok what can I do since my friends are apparently busy. I'll just watch Raw then till I'm needed tonight." She smiled as she watched Raw

_**FF Towards the Contract signing**_

"This is going to be good." Carrie smirked as she watched the contract signing "I wish Phil's ring name was CB Punk with the CB Standing for Carrie's Bitch!" She said happily as she watched it some more "I'm interested to hear about this contract."

"Same here." Karla smiled as she walked in and sat down

"Hey where have you been all night?" Carrie asked

"With Starpower on Bella patrol all night." Karla said watching it with her

"How was it?" Carrie asked

"Beat the crap out of them." Karla smiled

"Nice." Carrie smiled hi fiving her "Looks like Punk is getting what he wants."

"What's Cena doing out there?" Karla asked

"I don't know but this is turning out better than I expected." Carrie smiled then frowned "Damn Cena he made Phil tear up the contract."

"Hey I was going to quit if I had to see Phil's face on the turn buckles." Karla laughed

"That would be creepy." Carrie laughed

"Yeah it would." Karla laughed "Hey this may be your last night on Raw."

"With how I am I highly doubt it." Carrie said seriously

_Me: I hope that's not Carrie's last night on Raw...But will it be? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	18. Chapter 17

_Me: Hey guys here is the Money In The Bank Chapter Finally :D :D And Lets just say this is one of my better Chapters :D Of and in this Story you can cash in the MITB Briefcase on any champion (Like it's Supposed to be!) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 17

"So how was Ally and Wade's wedding yesterday?" Brandon asked as he, Carrie and Cora were watching the Smackdown MITB match

"It was great." Carrie smiled "They're so happy."

"That's good." Brandon smiled "Hey I'm thinking about asking Jasmine to marry me soon."

"Brandon you guys only dated 7 months and you're not even serious yet." Carrie said

"No but I care about her enough." Brandon said sounding serious "I mean over the past few weeks when Ron basically stalked Jasmine and I started to have extreme feelings for her and I still have them."

"Wow who knew you would be serious about a girl." Carrie said

"He was never serious about a girl before?" Cora asked

"Have you seen him and the way he acts?" Carrie asked in shock

"Good point." Cora smirked

"Alright Brian won!" Carrie said happily

"Awesome!" Brandon smiled "Haylie must be happy about it."

"Big time." Cora smiled as she got ready for the Divas MITB match which had her, Phoenix, Sydney, Tori, Alicia, their sister and new Raw Diva Tara, Riley and Tonya.

"Good luck tonight." Carrie smiled as Cora left

"I hope Cora wins because if Phoenix does then her and Mike are going down." Brandon growled

"Why Mike?" Carrie asked "Isn't he my problem?"

"Yes but her and Mike are going out and don't forget Danica." Brandon said

"Oh yes I forgot about their little servant." Carrie said rolling her eyes and sounding annoyed

"Anyway want to walk around to see what they're planning?" Brandon asked

"Hell yeah."Carrie smirked as they walked around and they heard Haylie and Brian talk

"Are you sure about tonight?" Brian asked

"Yeah this is the last night I can fight for a while." Haylie said taking a deep breath "Trust me I'm fine as long as Randy wins the title and not Jay."

"Alright." Brian said "But if Jay wins I'm cashing in tonight ok?"

"Got it." Haylie smiled as her and Brian kissed

"Haylie is planning on dropping the WWE Championship?" Carrie asked as her and Brandon walked to where the couple couldn't hear them

"Sounds like it I wonder why." Brandon said

"I don't know but it must be serious if Haylie has to drop the title." Carrie said softly "Hopefully we'll find out on Raw tomorrow."

"Let's hope." Brandon said softly as Jasmine walked up to them

"Brandon I need you to watch my back tonight." Jasmine said

"Sure but how come?" Brandon asked

"Phoenix is Miss. Money in the Bank and you know she's out for me." Jasmine said "Her, Danica and Mike."

"How about I have your back as well since Mike and Danica are my problems." Carrie suggested

"Thanks guys." Jasmine smiled "Sorry about asking for help I would ask Kirsten but she's not here tonight and plus she can't since she's pregnant."

"Hey I love helping you don't worry ok?" Brandon asked as he hugged Jasmine

"Ok." Jasmine smiled

"Your match is next ready to go?" Carrie asked

"Let's." Jasmine smiled as they walked to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Divas Championship introducing the challenger being accompanied to the ring by Nicki Bella from Scottsdale, Arizona Brie Bella!"

The Bella's theme played and her and Nicki came out and did their normal entrance and when they got in the ring they acted disgusted at everyone then waited for Jasmine.

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson from London, England she is the WWE Divas Champion Jasmine!"

_Move Along _by _The All American Rejects _played and Jasmine, Carrie and Brandon came out with Jasmine wearing a Purple and White Plaid shirt buttoned with Purple Skinny Jeans, Purple Wrestling Boots and the Divas Championship in her left hand. Brandon had on his Blue and White Wrestling Gear with his Blue and White Short Sleeved Plaid shirt unbuttoned and Carrie had on a Lip Service Millennium Moon Halter Top, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Combat Boots. When they got in the ring the three of them Glared at the Bella's then Nicki, Carrie and Brandon left the ring as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brie was confused Jasmine went and got in position and when Brie got close to her Jasmine did _Flash Kick 2.0 _and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Divas Champion Jasmine!"

After she won she got her belt back and Carrie and Brandon got in the ring and hugged her and celebrated with her a bit then when they tried to go to the back _Last Call _by _Midi Mafia _played and Phoenix, Mike and Danica ran down to the ring but Jasmine, Brandon and Carrie got ready to fight and went after them but they backed up then ran to the back but Jasmine, Brandon and Carrie were hot on their trail then when they caught up to them they knocked them down with their belts

"Three of you, three of us tomorrow night!" Carrie yelled

"And Phoenix don't even think about cashing Money in the Bank on me!" Jasmine yelled as her, Carrie and Brandon walked away

"Bitches." Carrie grumbled

"I know right." Jasmine asked

"At least they're going down tomorrow night." Brandon smirked "Crap the Raw MITB Got to go bye guys." He said kissing Jasmine then running off

"I hope Brandon wins this." Jasmine said as her and Carrie went back to their locker room

"Same I heard that Kayla and Adrienne made it so that this year both MITB Briefcases can be to where the Smackdown winner can cash in on who wins the WWE Champion or cash it in on me." Carrie said

"So the winners can cash it in on any champion in other words?" Jasmine asked

"Pretty much." Carrie said "So I could be screwed tonight or anytime."

"I hope not Karla told me how much the World Title means to you." Jasmine said

"It means a lot since I beat Adam in his last match for it." Carrie said softly

"I hope you keep it for a long time." Jasmine smiled then smiled wider "Brandon won!"

"No way!" Carrie smiled

"He's Mr. Money in the Bank!" Jasmine said happily

"Awesome." Carrie smiled "Knowing him he'll try to cash it in ASAP." Carrie laughed

"I hope so." Jasmine laughed "He told me that if he wins he'll cash it in on Phil or Jay if they win."

"Let's watch Haylie's match is on right now." Carrie smiled as they watched the WWE Championship match

_**FF Towards the End**_

When the ref was districted Jay smirked and hit Haylie with the belt and when the ref turned around Jay pinned Haylie and counted to three and won.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion Christian!"

After Jay won he got the belt and celebrated with it happily and when he almost got out of the ring Brandon's theme played and he ran down with the briefcase and handed it to the ref

"I want to cash it in now!" Brandon yelled as the ref handed it to Justin

"Ladies and Gentlemen Brandon Hall has cashed in Money in the Bank there for the following contest is for the WWE Championship!"

As soon as Jay got up the ref rang the bell and Brandon got on the ropes and quickly did _Hands Held High _on him then locked the _Crossface _on him and Jay tapped right away.

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Champion Brandon Hall!"

After Brandon won the ref handed him the WWE Championship and he raised it happily and celebrated with it a bit then went to the back

"Welcome back WWE Champ!" Carrie said happily as her and Brandon hugged

"Thank you World Champ." Brandon smiled

"Nice Job out there." Jasmine smiled as she hugged Brandon tightly

"Thank you Jasmine." Brandon smiled as him and Jasmine hugged tightly "I can't believe I'm the WWE Champion now."

"Congratulations Champ." Jay smiled as he stood in the doorway "I knew you had it in you."

"Thanks and sorry for making this reign shorter than your last." Brandon said

"It's alright but I'll fight you for the title." Jay smiled

"I'll look forward to it." Brandon smiled as Jay walked away

"I better go out for my match then." Carrie smiled "Wish me luck in keeping my title and not getting fired."

"Good luck Carrie." Brandon smiled

"Thanks." Carrie smiled as she walked out to the locker room

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship introducing the challenger from Chicago, Illinois CM Punk!"

Phil's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he did his normal poses then waited for Carrie

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One Half Of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie came out and did her normal entrance and when she got in the ring she went to the top rope and posed with her belts than handed them to the ref then he raised the World Title then rang the bell and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After about an hour of an Awesome Match Carrie went up on the top rope weakly and waited for Phil to get up and when he did he went over to Carrie weakly and tried to get her off the rope but after no luck Carrie somehow pulled off a _Destinybreaker _on him and the both of them were down but after the ref counted to 5 Carrie got to her feet weakly and pinned Phil and retained her title

"Here is your winner and Still the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won the ref handed her belts back to her then she fell down weakly holding them and when Phil got up he held out his hand to Carrie and she hesitated for a minute then she took it and he helped her up and hugged her tightly and raised her hand then hugged her again

"Thanks for an awesome last match here." Phil smiled as he hugged her tightly

"Anytime Phil." Carrie smiled as she hugged him tighter

_Me: I'll admit that was an Awesome last match :D (And Carrie wasen't fired :D) What will happen in the next Chapter on Raw? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	19. Chapter 18

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with another Chapter really fast :D :D Hope you guys like :D :D I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story_

Chapter 18

"Fuck my life fuck my life!" Carrie yelled as she found out she's going to defend the World title against someone tonight

"That's what you get for crossing Vince." Brandon smiled

"Shut up Brandon!" Carrie yelled "I kept Phil from getting the title and this is how he repays me? I'm also facing Phoenix, Mike and Danica tonight with you and Jasmine remember?"

"I remember but I think this is Vince's way of saying 'Cross me and you'll pay'" Brandon said

"Well I've been though worse before so I can handle it." Carrie smiled

"I hope so." Brandon said then he got mad "Mike beat Alex!"

"No fair!" Carrie yelled "I don't want to face Mike!"

"You may not have to." Brandon said

"I hope not I'm tired of facing his ass." Carrie said sitting back

"Same and we're facing him again along with his strippers." Brandon said

"Yeah." Carrie said "Let's get ready for tonight."

"Yeah." Brandon said as they got ready

"The following 6 person tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of The Miz, Danica Reed and the Divas Money in the Bank Winner Phoenix!"

Mike's theme played and the three of them came out with Danica wearing a Light Pink Bikini top, Light Pink Wrestling Tights and Light Pink Women's Boots. Phoenix was wearing a short Pink Bikini Top, Really Short Mini Skirt and Pink Hi heel sandals. When they got in the ring Phoenix did a pose similar to Velvet Sky and Danica applauded both Mike and Phoenix then they waited for Carrie, Brandon and Jasmine.

"And their opponents the team of the WWE Divas Champion Jasmine, One Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and New WWE Champion Brandon Hall and the Other half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, The Intercontinental Champion and World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Pushing Me Away _by _Linkin Park _played and the three of them came out with Jasmine wearing a Short Sleeved Red and Black Plaid Shirt, Red Skinny Jeans, Black Converse Low Tops, and the Divas Championship in her left hand. Brandon had on his Red and Black Wrestling Gear with a Short Sleeved Red and Black Plaid shirt unbuttoned and one of the tag team belts on his right shoulder and the WWE Championship on his stomach. Carrie had on a red and Black Plaid Corset with matching Mini Skirt and a pair of Black Boots and the IC Title on her right shoulder, the other Tag Title belt on her left and the World Championship on her stomach. When the three of them got in the ring they glared at Mike, Phoenix and Danica then Brandon, Carrie and Jasmine handed their belts to the ref then the match started with Danica and Jasmine

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Mike and Brandon and when Mike was down Brandon tried to go for _Hands Held High _but Danica knocked Brandon down and got them disqualified then Danica, Mike and Phoenix started beating on Brandon till Jasmine and Carrie started hitting them with their belts chasing them out of the ring then checking on Brandon.

"Can I say I officially hate that manager?" Brandon asked as the three of them were back in their locker room

"So do I Brandon so do I." Carrie said

"I hate all three of them." Jasmine said "Now I have to worry about Phoenix 24/7 since she has that briefcase."

"We'll make sure you don't lose that title because of her." Carrie said

"Yeah you earned that title Jasmine not by sleeping around like she does." Brandon said hugging Jasmine "Or who you're related to."

"Exactly and Layla is still trying to make up being a bitch to me." Jasmine said

"Still? What did you tell her?" Brandon asked

"Prove that you won't be anymore and I'll believe you until then I won't." Jasmine said

"I don't blame you I would be the same way." Brandon said

"Same here." Carrie said "Hell I was that way towards Torrie when she was bring that way her and I are close again but you know what I mean right."

"Yeah." Jasmine smiled

"Will you excuse me I got some business to take care of." Brandon smirked as he left the locker room

"What does he have to do?" Jasmine asked

"It's Brandon you don't know what he'll do." Carrie said laughing

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm here with R Truth." Scott Stanford said as he was interviewing Ron "Now truth your two matches away from..."

"That's right two matches away I should be facing Carrie Wilson right now!" Ron yelled as Brandon snuck up behind him and copy his movements and mouthed what he said "I shouldn't have to…" He started to say then he turned around and saw Brandon "Are you copying me!"

"Dude that was classic." Brandon laughed "All this talk about conspiracy and all that."

"You think this is funny?" Ron yelled at him "You really think this is funny! Watch as I beat Rey Mysterio tonight!" He yelled as he walked away

"Classic man." Scott laughed

"Thanks." Brandon smiled "Oh tell Zack to put me on Z True Long Island Story sometime." He smiled more as he walked away then looked on the monitor as Rey and Ron's match started

"I'll cash it in on her tomorrow night on Smackdown after she beats Aleta or she beats her." Phoenix told Danica

"One problem her boyfriend." Danica said

"Don't worry he'll be so busy with Jay and Randy he won't have time to protect her." Phoenix smirked as her and Danica laughed

"Hell no." Brandon growled as Rey won the match then he ran to his locker room "We got a Problem!"

"What?" Carrie asked as her and Jasmine jumped up

"Phoenix is planning on Cashing in on Jasmine tomorrow night after her match with Aleta!" Brandon yelled

"What? How did you know?" Jasmine asked in shock

"I heard Phoenix and Danica talking." Brandon growled "They think I won't have time to protect you."

"Not true." Jasmine said

"I know but one thing they know we'll be on Smackdown tomorrow." Brandon said

"I'll be there too." Carrie said "I have to defend the IC Title against Cody so I'll go too."

"Good so Phoenix will fail." Brandon smirked then frowned "Sorry Carrie."

"It's fine." Carrie said getting up but stopped as she saw Vince in the ring and telling Mike that he postponed the match till next week "Phew a week where I don't have to face Mike. Now I know how Haylie felt."

"Hey at least she now complained about facing Jay and Randy each week." Brandon smiled

"Yeah." Carrie smiled "Let's get ready for Smackdown."

_Me: What will happen on Smackdown and what will happen next week when Carrie defends her title against Miz? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	20. Chapter 19

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D And it's a Smackdown one for once :D :D (Like I keep saying I written some Chapters in Advance so I'm behind but not behind at the same time) Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You guys rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 19

"Ok Randy we get it you're mad that Jay won the title then I took it from him but come on." Brandon said as he, Jasmine and Carrie were in their locker room for Smackdown

"Well the winners of the MITB match could cash in on either Champion this year." Carrie said "Oh Haylie is out for the rest of the year."

"How come?" Brandon asked

"She and Brian are having a baby." Carrie smiled

"Awwww really?" Jasmine smiled

"Really."Carrie smiled

"I can't wait to see the baby." Jasmine smiled

"I hope they name it after me." Brandon said

"Brandon!" Both Carrie and Jasmine yelled

"What?" Brandon asked

"If the baby is a boy they might name it after Brian." Carrie said

"Damn." Brandon said looking down

"If you want a baby named after you why not have one with Jasmine?" Carrie asked and Brandon gave Jasmine a lustful look

"Hey Jasmine." Brandon said getting close to her "How about you and I go to my room tonight and spend the night with each other." He said lustfully

"I didn't mean right away!" Carrie yelled

"Damn." Brandon said

"Look I don't want any baby's right now since I'm the Divas Champion but I'll be glad to spend the night with you." Jasmine smiled as she blushed

"Sweet!" Brandon said happily

"Ok so Brandon is getting laid tonight and I'm going to end up facing Jay tonight…right now actually." Carrie said getting up

"Good thing you always been able to fight in a t shirt, Jeans and a Sneakers." Brandon said referring to Carrie's Blue Shirt, Blue Jeans and Blue Sneakers.

"Yep." Carrie said going out to the ring as her theme played

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontental Champion, One half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

When Carrie got to the ring she posed with her belts then handed them to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jay was down Carrie went up on the top rope and waited for Jay to get up when he did Carrie tried going for a _Destinybreaker _but Jay somehow reversed it into a _Killswitch _and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Christian!"

After he won he celebrated in the ring a bit then went to the back and after a few minutes Carrie went to the back as well

"You ok Carrie?" Brandon asked as Carrie sat down

"I'm fine." Carrie said sitting down getting an ice pack for her back "He just got the better of me tonight."

"You'll get him." Brandon smiled

"Thanks." Carrie smiled

"Well my match is next wish me luck." Jasmine said

"Good luck and we'll watch your back as soon as Phoenix decides to cash in MITB on you." Brandon said

"Thanks but I think I got some help tonight." Jasmine smirked as she went to the ring

"The following Divas match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Houston, Texas Aleta!"

_That's All She Wrote by T.I. (Feat Eminem)_ played and Aleta came out wearing a Black Tank Top, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Sneakers. When she got in the ring she glared at everyone then waited for Jasmine

"And her opponent from London, England she is the WWE Divas Champion Jasmine!"

_Move Along _by _The All American Rejects _played and Jasmine came out wearing a Green and Blue Girls short Sleeved Flannel Shirt, Green Skinny Jeans and Blue Converse low tops. When she got in the ring she raised her Divas Championship happily then handed it to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the end**_

When Aleta was down Jasmine waited for her to get up when she did she went for_ Flash Kick 2.0 _and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner the WWE Divas Champion Jasmine!"

After she won the ref handed her the belt back then she celebrated with it again and almost went to the back but _Last Call _by _Midi Mafia _played and Phoenix ran down to the ring with her briefcase but Jasmine smirked as Ally ran down and attacked her with a steel chair then saw Danica run down with a chair and she hit her too and Jasmine smirked and hugged Ally and raised her hand then went to the back with her

"Thanks for the help Ally." Jasmine smiled

"Anytime I needed an excuse to attack Phoenix and Danica anyway." Ally smirked "Damn it felt good. This has been one good week so far."

"You putting your hands on Phoenix and Danica and your first week of being married to Wade am I right?" Jasmine asked

"You bet and he is the best Husband ever." Ally smiled

"I can't believe you love him." Jasmine said

"Believe it because I do." Ally smiled proudly "He is so sweet."

"Bet he is." Jasmine smiled

"So how are you and Brandon doing?" Ally asked

"Me and him we're doing awesome." Jasmine smiled happily "He's the first boyfriend I ever had that didn't leave me for my sister or cousin and he is so sweet and funny." She smiled happily

"I'm surprised he is like that since he's usually so goofy and all that." Ally said

"I was at first but once you get to know him he's more than that." Jasmine smiled

"That's good." Ally smiled as she and Jasmine walked back to her locker room

_Me: Phew Jasmine is saved another week as the Divas Champion? But will she contune to keep the belt or will Phoenix use Money in the Bank on her and win? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	21. Chapter 20

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and it's Filler believe it or not lol This is for people who don't believe that Carrie is Torrie's half sister in my stories :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the Last Chapter :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 20

"You know what sucks?" Carrie asked as she was getting a couple of things ready to leave tomorrow for Raw

"What?" Adam asked

"It's Torrie's Birthday today and there is no way I can see her for it." Carrie said going in her closet looking for a wrestling outfit for the week

"How about you take the week off and see Torrie." Adam suggested

"I can't I have to face Mike tomorrow night for my title." Carrie said picking out an Honour PVC Zest Corset Top in Black with Matching Mini Skirt and a pair of Pleaser Electra 1020 Bilk Patent Boots and putting them in her bag

"What are you going to do for Torrie's Birthday then?" Adam asked

"I don't know!" Carrie yelled stressed out

"Wait you're going to do something for Torrie's Birthday?" Nicki asked as she had some dirty laundry in her hands walking by "You guys haven't talked in about a year and she didn't come to your birthday or Karla's and Karla is completely related to her."

"I know but the three of us have been so busy and all that over the year." Carrie said

"Still Brandon and I made time for each other even when he started out in FCW." Nicki said "If Torrie can't make time for you and Karla then maybe you guys should keep your silence." She said walking off

"Or something could be wrong I mean Katie made time for you even with her war with Immortal going on." Adam said "Try talking to her."

"Alright I'll send a Birthday message on Twitter." Carrie smiled getting out her iPhone and going on her twitter app

_CWilson Torrie11- Happy Bday Sis! :D_

"Do you think she'll respond?" Adam asked

"I hope so I mean she and I may have had our differences in the past but she's still my sister and I spent more of my life around her and Karla than Steve and Katie." Carrie said "Despite my mom treating me like crap." She said with a little sadness in her voice. Since Carrie was a child her mom treated her bad because she thought that Carrie was a 'One Night Stand' Mistake and nothing more

"I know Carrie I know." Adam said hugging her as he felt Carrie's phone Vibrate "Um Carrie."

"She might have responded." Carrie said as she looked at Twitter

_Torrie11 CWilson- Thanks Sis :D Miss talking to you and Karla though :(_

_CWilson Torrie11- How about the three of us talk on Skype then :) I'll get her on :)_

"Hope she says yes." Carrie smiled as Torrie tweeted her once again

_Torrie11 CWilson- Get Her on then :)_

"You read the message." Carrie smirked as she tweeted a message with Karla's Twitter username

_CWilson- Me and Torrie11 think that KarlaWilson needs to get her ass on Skype ASAP_

"Wow Karla is just like Orton and Cena when it comes to Twitter Usernames." Adam said "No creativity." Then he smirked "Give me the phone." He smirked more taking Carrie's phone

"Finally going to get a twitter?" Carrie asked as she smiled annoyed at him

"Hell no." Adam said quickly as he sent Karla a message

_CWilson KarlaWilson- Hey it's Edge I hacked Carrie's Account for a few to let you know one thing…CHANGE YOUR USERNAME!_

"Give me!" Carrie yelled as she got her phone back "If you want to Tweet Karla then make your own account."

"Never I hate twitter." Adam said as Karla responded

_KarlaWilson CWilson- Ok I'm logging on right now Sis :) And Adam F OFF and if you want to tweet me then MAKE AN ACCOUNT!_

_CWilson KarlaWilson- Ok :) And he said NEVER So no use in trying to get him into making one_

"Time to log on Skype." Carrie smiled as she logged on Skype from her iPhone and saw that Torrie and Karla were on and she video called the both of them "Hey Guys." She smiled

"_Hi Carrie Hi Karla." _Torrie smiled

"_What's up my sisters." _Karla smiled _"Hey Carrie can you use your back camera and point it at Adam?"_

"Sure." Carrie smiled as she switched the Cameras on her iPhone for a minute and pointed it at Adam and saw Karla flip him off

"_Karla!" _Torrie yelled as she laughed

"What did she do?" Adam asked "Did she flip me off? Well in that case." He said as he flipped her off too

"_You're lucky you're related!" _Karla laughed as Adam rolled his eyes and left

"Love you Carrie." He said going down stairs

"Love you too Adam." Carrie said as she switched to the front camera "Karla you're mean."

"_And don't you forget it." _Karla smirked _"Anyway happy birthday Torrie." _

"_Thank you guys." _Torrie smiled

"Anytime sis." Carrie smiled "Anyway why have you been busy over the year that you didn't have time to talk to Karla and I?"

"_Sorry Carrie I've just been busy over here lately with my projects and all that." _Torrie said feeling bad

"_Still you could have talked to us I mean we didn't see you over Christmas."_Karla said

"_I know and I'm really sorry guys." _Torrie said still feeling bad _"Hopefully we can hang out sometime."_

"Hope so." Carrie smiled "Anyway I got to go I got to finish packing for Raw. I'll talk to you guys later see you tomorrow Karla. See you later Torrie."

"_Bye Carrie." _Torrie and Karla smiled as Carrie logged off Skype and finished packing

_Me: Don't you love it when sisters spend time together? :D Read and Review Everyone :D_


	22. Chapter 21

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and I decided to post some Chapters early since my Computer is messing up big time but I got the Chapters saved in my Documents on here so I should be ok for this Story :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/TakeitOff123 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 21

"The Contest is set for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship!" Justin announced as Mike's theme and he came out with Danica

"Introducing first being accompanied to the ring by Danica Reed from Cleveland Ohio The Miz!"

When Mike and Danica came out they came out and did their normal entrances and when they got in the ring Mike did his normal poses and Danica clapped her hands happily and waited for Carrie

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California being accompanied to the ring by Cora she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One half of the WWE Tag Team Champion and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie and Cora came out with Carrie wearing the outfit she picked out yesterday with Cora wearing a white Tank Top, Blue Jeans and Sneakers. When they got in the ring Carrie posed with her belts then handed them to the ref where he raised the World Championship one then rang the bell the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After about a half hour of fighting Carrie went up on the top rope and waited for Mike to get up But Danica ran and tried to get Carrie off but Cora ran and took her down before she had the chance. Then when Mike did get up he tried to get Carrie off the Ropes but she went for _Destinybreaker _and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won the ref handed her back her belts then Cora got in the ring and hugged her and they Celebrated in the ring a bit then went to the back

"That was awesome Carrie." Cora smiled as they got to the locker room

"Thanks." Carrie smiled as they saw someone and she smirked "Stay here." She smirked more as she walked up to that person "Whose ass did you have to kiss to get this position?" She asked as she crossed her arms and smirked more

"Nobody's I swear." Hunter said quickly

"Yeah right I know you Hunter." Carrie smirked

"I swear nobody's." Hunter said

"Alright I'll believe you for now." Carrie said as her and Hunter Hugged "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too congratulations on winning the World Title at Wrestlemania." Hunter Smiled

"Thank you." Carrie smiled

"Anytime." Hunter smiled "Now I'm not trying to be an ass but Cena wants' a shot at the title tonight. Are you up for it?"

"Tell him I said bring it." Carrie smiled as she walked away "Damn it Cena."

"What did I do?" Cena asked as he saw her

"Simple you asked the new boss to make me defend my title against you and I'm already worn out." Carrie said leaning on one of the creates

"You're not backing down are you?" John asked "I mean I thought you were like me and never backed down from a challenge."

"No I'm not." Carrie said standing up straight "I'll see you tonight Cena and win." She smirked as she walked to her locker room and sat down "Cena is wearing me out."

"I heard about the second title match." Brandon said as he was playing on his Droid

"I can handle it don't worry." Carrie smiled as she got up and left for her match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship introducing first the challenger from West Newbury, Massachusetts John Cena!"

John's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he did his normal poses then waited for Carrie

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One half of the WWE Tag Team Champion and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Lights Out _played again and Carrie came out and did her normal entrance and when she got in the ring she went to the top rope and posed with her belts then handed them to the ref then he raised the World Title then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When John was down Carrie went up on the top rope but instead of using her finisher she borrowed another one from Katie and did _Dawn Awakens _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and Still the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After Carrie won she got her belts back and celebrated with them but stopped as soon as she heard _Cult of Personality _by _Living Colour _then went and looked at who was coming out and after a few minutes of looking the entrance changed to Red, White and Blue and Phil came out and went to the ring where he and Carrie had a stare down then he pointed at her World Title and smirked as the two continued their stare down then as the cameras went off they went to the back

"Why did you surprise me?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"Just to see the look on your face." Phil smirked as he imitated her look from earlier

"Ha ha very funny." Carrie smiled as she rolled her eyes "So I'll see you at Summerslam?"

"Maybe." Phil smiled as he walked off

"See you there Brooks." Carrie smiled as she went back to her locker room

_Me: Looks like Punk is back :D What will happen between now and Summerslam? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	23. Chapter 22

_Me: SURPRISE Here is a Double Update to get caught up faster :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 22

"I am looking forward to this." Carrie said watching Raw and waiting for Phil to come on

"How come?" Cora asked

"He's been the best opponent I've had in a while since Adam." Carrie smiled "And it's been a while since I've been excited about an Opponent." She smiled as Phil's theme came out and he came out "Oh yeah this is good!"

"Just hope someone doesn't interrupt him."Alex said watching it with them

"If anyone including Hunter does I'm coming out there." Carrie said "Now Talk Phil!" She yelled excitedly

"He can't hear you Carrie." Cora said sounding annoyed

"Shhh he's talking!" Carrie said as they watched Phil talk

"Does he have to sit in the ring though?" Alex asked "It's kind of annoying."

"I agree." Carrie said "But he and I do have something in common. We both want to make WWE Exciting."

"I agree." Alex smiled

"Same." Cora smiled as Hunter came out

"I called him coming out." Carrie said sounding annoyed as she got up "I'll join the party when it's needed." She smiled as she left and went close to gorilla and watched them and heard Hunter call Phil a Pipe Bomb and said he came back for his own Ego "Phil is a good friend of mine but that is so true." She said as she heard Phil some more

"I'm worried about him." Alicia said as she secretly watched with Carrie

"Alicia where did you come from?" Carrie asked as she watched Phil some more

"I've been around but I learned not to mess with Hunter." Alicia whispered

"It's ok Hunter is a good guy I've been on his side for a while now." Carrie whispered "So don't worry alright?"

"I'll try not to." Alicia whispered

"So if your brother is on his own why are you still Part of New Nexus?" Carrie asked

"Well I thought he wouldn't come back to the WWE so I needed someone to be by." Alicia whispered

"Well maybe you can leave the New Nexus and the New Nexus divas." Carrie whispered

"I can't with Phil not being in the group anymore they can do anything to me if I betray then." Alicia whispered

"Relax if you make a face turn you'll be along people who will help you take them down ok?" Carrie asked

"But since NXT Season 2 I made enemies with almost everyone because faces hate heels and heels hate faces." Alicia whispered "The only friends I have that are faces are you and Beth and I'm only friends with her because she's dating Phil. Well at first I was but now I actually like her." She smiled

"That's good." Carrie smiled "Hey if you turn face I'll have your back 100%."

"You mean it?" Alicia asked

"I mean it." Carrie smiled as she got up "You'll be surprised what happens when you turn face." She smiled and left

"Hey why didn't you go out there?" Brandon asked

"I was busy taking care of Business." Carrie smiled "Anyway I have a feeling we should keep a close eye out on the Divas battle royal tonight."

"For Jasmine's protection?" Brandon asked

"That too." Carrie said as they watched the Divas battle Royal

"I have a feeling that there will be some turns tonight." Brandon said as he watched the Battle Royal

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked

"Someone may turn face or someone may turn heel." Brandon said as his eyes widen "Did Alicia eliminate both of her New Nexus diva team mates?"

"It looked like it." Carrie said "Maybe Alicia is turning face."

"Unlikely she's always been loyal to the New Nexus." Brandon said

"She's always been Loyal to her brother." Carrie corrected him

"Oh ok." Brandon said as Alicia won the battle royal "Crap she won!"

"This may be a good thing." Carrie said "Let's watch."

_**In The ring**_

After Alicia won the battle royal Jasmine came in and had a stare down with her and Alicia held out her hand and Jasmine hesitated for a second but took it and they smiled at each other then Beth and Amanda attacked them both and Amanda got a microphone

"You know what Beth and I are tired of not getting what we deserve around here!" Amanda yelled "So instead of earning our title shot we're taking it!" She yelled as her and Beth hugged then went to the back

"So Amanda and Beth turned heel huh?" Carrie asked "I did not see that coming."

"Me either." Brandon said "Does this mean we have to protect Alicia from the New Nexus?"

"Yes till she's used to being a face." Carrie said sternly

"Fine." Brandon said admitting defeat

"Let's go see her." Carrie said as they went to find Alicia but they saw the New Nexus around her and Jasmine

"Alicia you will pay for betraying us." Tonya growled

"Why did you do it?" David growled

"Why did I do it?" Alicia asked as she growled "Why did I do it? I'm tired of taking orders that's what I'm on my own."

"You're going to regret that." Joe growled as Carrie and Brandon knocked them out with their belts and Alicia and Jasmine fought Tonya and Bridget till they were down then they walked away from them

"Thanks for the help." Alicia said in relief as they were in Carrie's locker room

"Anytime." Carrie smiled "I told you I would have your back 100%."

"I will too if you don't betray me." Jasmine said

"I don't trust you yet." Brandon said

"I don't blame you after everything I said and did." Alicia said "But I will focus on proving myself and facing Jasmine at Summerslam."

"Well we might have to face Phoenix if she decides to cash in her Money in the Bank at Summerslam." Jasmine said

"Well knowing her being like Mike she'll cash it in just like Mike." Brandon said "So that's why we need to watch out for her."

"Right." Jasmine said nodding her head

_Me: Will Phoenix Cash in Money in the Bank on Jasmine at Summerslam? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	24. Chapter 23

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D And I'm starting to update fast but they'll be slow since I have school soon but until then I'm good :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 23

"Ok with Hunter being the Special Guest Referee I know I'm screwed." Carrie laughed as she watched Raw

"Looks like you have a match." Brandon smiled

"Right now actually." Cora said

"Damn it when I get my hands on Hunter he's dead!" Carrie yelled as she ran out to the ring and her theme played and she came out

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontental Champion, One Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

Carrie who didn't have time to change had on one of Adam's Rated R Shirts on, Blue Jeans and Black Sneakers on. When she got in the ring she went up to Hunter

"Do you enjoy doing this to me?" Carrie asked as she growled a bit

"Yes yes I do." Hunter smiled as he left the ring and Carrie waited for her opponent

"And her opponent being accompanied to the ring by Lindsay from Perry, Oklahoma The All American American Jack Swagger!"

Jake's theme played and he and Lindsay came out with Lindsay wearing a Black and Gold Tank Top, Black Skinny Jeans and Gold Stilettos. When they got in the ring Carrie just looked at them since she didn't have a problem with them and when the match started Lindsay got out of the ring and Jake started running around like an Idiot and Carrie went and Speared him then beat him up

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jake was down Carrie went up on the top rope and waited for him to get up but when Lindsay got close to her Carrie gave her a look that said 'You know what I can do so back away.' And Lindsay did just that. When Jake did get up he tried to get Carrie off the rope but she went for _Destinybreaker_ and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Carrie Wilson!"

After she won she celebrated with her belts a bit then she went to the back to look for Hunter

"Kayla have you seen…Kayla what are you doing here?" Carrie asked Smackdown General Manger Kayla Batista

"Well Adrienne is off till Summerslam so Hunter asked me to take over for her." Kayla smiled "And I got some unfinished Business to deal with."

"Lisa?" Carrie asked referring to Randy's sister Lisa

"Lisa." Kayla said

"Oh ok." Carrie said nodding her head "Anyway where is the COO Of our company?"

"In his office." Kayla said

"Thanks." Carrie said going in his office "We need to talk."

"I know I know I'm sorry I didn't give you enough time to change." Hunter said

"Why don't I believe you?" Carrie asked raising an eyebrow

"You never believe me." Hunter said

"Good point." Carrie smiled "But seriously next time let me get ready ok?"

"We'll see." Hunter smirked

"Paul Levesque!" Carrie yelled using Hunter's Real name

"Hey only my Wife, Brother in Law, Vince, Linda and Laura can use my real name!" Hunter said quickly

"Laura says your full name?" Carrie asked

"Hey she's my daughter she's just like me do the math Carrie." Hunter said

"Alright but I will get more time to get ready next time got it?" Carrie asked as she left

"How's handling Hunter going?" Kayla asked as she saw Carrie walk by

"I handled him ok how's handling Lisa going?" Carrie asked

"She's on her way to the hospital." Kayla smirked

"I swear you and Adrienne have different takes on being GM's." Carrie smiled

"I know." Kayla smiled "By the way I would have not suspended you for Standing up to Vince." Kayla said

"Thanks Kayla you rule." Carrie smiled as she went and got ready for the Contract Signing and went out on her theme

"Ok since when does these contract signings go right anyway?" Phil asked as he talked about how he respected Carrie and all that and Carrie said the same thing then they signed the contract then Hunter got involved then Phil started talking to John Laurinatis about firing people then he started telling Carrie that she was the best person he's ever meant in the WWE and he was thankful that she stood by him for most of his career then they shook hands and smirked then went to the back

"Thanks Phil." Carrie smiled "Good luck on Sunday."

"You too." Phil smiled "Hey are you going back to Asheville tonight?"

"Nah Adam is going to be at Access and he said he'll meet up with me in Sacramento tomorrow so I'm traveling and I'll be on Smackdown tomorrow as well."

"Nice we should hang out." Phil smiled

"Sounds like a Plan." Carrie smiled

_Me: Looks like Carrie is going to be on Smackdown tomorrow night :D What will happen? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	25. Chapter 24

_Me: Hey guys :D Sorry I didn't get this Chapter up last night but my brother had my laptop working on it so I had no way to update but I have it back now so I decided to update :D :D Anyway I would like to think MusicisLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 24

"Hopefully I can beat Cody tonight." Carrie said as she was in her locker room getting ready to face Cody for the Intercontinental Championship

"Want back up?" Ally asked as she walked in "I need to get away from Wade and his Anti Brian attitude."

"How come he has an Anti Brian attitude?" Carrie asked as she changed into a Black Tank Top with a Skull in the Middle, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Combat boots

"Jealous of Brian." Ally said "All because he won MITB and not him."

"How bad is it?" Carrie asked

"Really bad." Ally said holding her head "Thank god Haylie is out Pregnant." She said holding her head

"Oh yeah." Carrie said

"I might just become pregnant just to get some time off." Ally said

"Then Kayla will be pissed." Carrie said "Remember both members of TruCool are out due to pregnancies right now."

"Fine." Ally pouted "I'll wait then. At least till Kirsten comes back from her's."

"I heard she'll be back after next year's Wrestlemania." Carrie said

"Alright." Ally smiled happily "Hopefully Jay will be a face then so Kirsten would be ok being backstage again."

"Well they're getting along at home from what I heard and she's going to be in LA this weekend along with Haylie for Access." Carrie smiled "We can see how they are."

"You're going to be at Access?" Ally asked

"Adam is so yeah I am." Carrie smiled

"Alright." Ally smiled happily

"I'm going to spend a few days here at my house though so how about you and Wade stay there as well." Carrie suggested

"Can you really put up with Anti Brian rants?" Ally asked as she laughed

"Hopefully but I won't let him." Carrie laughed

"Alright." Ally smiled "Thank you so much Carrie."

"Anytime." Carrie smiled as she watched Brian's match "Why do I have a bad feeling about the match?"

"Because Brian just lost and Wade just did Wasteland on him." Ally said pointing out what happened

"Oh ok." Carrie said "You married him why?"

"I love him." Ally smiled

"Of course you do." Carrie smiled as she got up and left for her match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship Introducing first accompanied to the ring by Ted Dibiase from Marietta, Georgia Cody Rhodes!"

Cody's theme played and he and Ted came out with a Bagger which he and Ted were passing out Bags and when Cody got in the ring he waited for Carrie

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is the WWE Intercontinental Champion, One half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie came out to a really huge pop. The same she gets every time she's in Sacramento. After slapping the hands of the fans she smiled and got in the ring and posed with her belts then handed them to the ref then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Cody was down Carrie went on the top rope and got in position but Ted knocked her down and Cody got up and did the _Cross Rhodes _on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW WWE Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes!"

After he won he grabbed the Intercontinental Championship and smirked as he told Ted and the bagger to hold Carrie up and when they did he almost put a bag on her but Brandon came out from out of the crowd and chased them out but Smirked and Held Cody down and Carrie smirked and got up and got the bag that was meant for her and put it on him and Brandon let him go and he and Carrie hugged and Laughed at Cody then they went to the back.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Carrie smiled and laughed as they were in the back

"Hiding to Surprise Jay and Randy but you needed my help more so I decided to surprise Ted and Cody instead." Brandon smiled

"You're awesome." Carrie smiled as her and Brandon hugged some more "I think we got our next Tag team Contenders."

"I think so." Brandon laughed "Anyway Ready for Summerslam?"

"You bet are you?" Carrie asked

"Oh hell yeah." Brandon smiled

"Alright LA Here we come." Carrie smiled excitedly

_Me: Looks like Carrie lost the IC Championship :( At least she still has her world title and her tag team title :D What will happen at Summerslam? Read and Review Everyone :D_


	26. Chapter 25

_Me: Surprise :D another Double Update :D :D I thought since this was Filler I decided to post this as well :D Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 25

"Finally we're in LA." Carrie smiled as her and Adam were in their Hotel room

"I can't believe you want to Avoid TMZ." Adam laughed

"Well excuse me for not wanting to turn out like this." Carrie laughed as she turned on her laptop and went on TMZ and saw Mike and Phoenix on there then showed Adam

"Ewwwww Gross I don't want to turn out like them." Adam said disgusted

"Me either why do you think I only talk about you a little bit on Twitter?" Carrie asked

"You only talk about me when you make fun of me on Twitter." Adam Pouted

"Don't you forget it." Carrie laughed "Anyway how long are you going to be here?"

"I might go home with you on Monday." Adam smiled

"Will you be ok though?" Carrie asked "I mean your neck is hurt."

"I'll be ok." Adam said "Besides you're not the only one who misses traveling together."

"Awwww I miss traveling with you too." Carrie smiled as she hugged Adam

"Want to Harass Jay and Kirsten?" Adam asked as he smirked

"Jay maybe but leave Kirsten alone she's two Months Pregnant." Carrie said "And you know pregnant women hate being harassed."

"Don't remind me of the mood swings." Adam said quickly as they got up and left "I had enough of them when you were pregnant. If you ask me Jay deserves those right now after the way he's been acting on Camera."

"Reminds me of a certain someone before he was a face the second time." Carrie smirked

"Hey you were out resting up after you had Edward and when you came back you were on Smackdown." Adam said quickly "So you didn't have to deal with me when I was on Raw."

"You got lucky." Carrie said as they got to Jay's room and knocked on the door

"Who is it?" Jay asked

"You're pain in the ass!" Adam yelled laughing and Carrie playfully hit him

"Dude." Carrie laughed as Jay walked out

"You're lucky you can't fight or I would have took you out right here and now." Jay laughed

"Please I would do what I do best and that's using Carrie as a Human shield." Adam smirked pointing at Carrie

"Um Carrie wouldn't let you."Carrie said

"Ha ha." Jay laughed "Hey Carrie Kirsten and Haylie are having lunch down at the restaurant you might want to leave before it gets ugly."

"Ok." Carrie smiled as she kissed Adam's cheek "Love you Adam." She smiled as she went down to Hotel restaurant and saw Haylie eating some Pizza and Kirsten eating a Salad (Kirsten is a Vegetarian) "Hey guys." She smiled sitting down

"Hey Carrie what's up?" Kirsten smiled as she drank some of her smoothie

"Nothing much had to get away from our fighting Husbands." Carrie laughed

"Those two going at it again?" Kirsten asked rolling her eyes

"Oh yeah." Carrie laughed "Jay told me where you guys are so I decided to come down here and hang out with you guys."

"Sweet." Haylie smiled as she drank some of her Dr. Pepper

"Um Haylie don't you think you should drank something more healthy for the baby like Kirsten?" Carrie asked

"I'm ok till month two." Haylie said

"Anyway you're showing a bit Kirsten." Carrie smiled looking at Kirsten's Stomach

"Thank you." Kirsten smiled hugging her Stomach "Jay and I already decided on names if it's a girl her name will be Kaci and if it's a boy it'll be Jet."

"Nice." Carrie smiled

"Brian and I haven't decided on names yet but we will soon." Haylie said eating more of her pizza

"Ok." Carrie smiled as she got up and got her some Chicken Strips and a Smoothie and sat back down

"So How's dealing with Mike for me?" Haylie asked

"Fun." Carrie Laughed "Just glad I get a break every few months. But at least you didn't have to deal with Danica."

"Hopefully she'll be gone by the time I get back." Haylie laughed

"You don't have to deal with her you're on Smackdown." Carrie said drinking more of her Smoothie

"I could be drafted back to Raw next year." Haylie said

"Awwww TruCool is finally on the same show." Kirsten pouted "Anti Flawless had to break up to make that happen but still and Sydney is on Smackdown as well."

"Heard that she's been hanging around Zack a lot since he's became Kayla's Assistant." Haylie laughed

"I heard she's close to killing Zack." Kirsten laughed

"She is trust me she had a bat ready to hit him on Tuesday." Carrie laughed

"Don't blame her." Kirsten laughed

"Good thing I'm on Raw having to deal with Vickie, Nick, Mike, Danica, and Phoenix when she's on there." Carrie laughed

"Sucks for you I don't have to deal with anyone right now." Haylie laughed

"Hey Kirsten I got a question." Carrie said drinking more of her Smoothie

"Shoot." Kirsten said finishing her salad

"Has Jay really changed backstage and around you since he found out you were pregnant or did he lie?" Carrie asked

"Don't worry he changed." Kirsten said "When he found me on Smackdown the next night after you beat him in that falls count anywhere match he was crying and begging me for forgiveness and that he'll never treat me like that again. He just needed some sense knocked into him."

"Well I'm Glad he changed." Carrie smiled

"Me too." Kirsten smiled as the three of them finished eating

_Me: Phew Good thing Christian has Changed or else he would have no wife or baby lol. But isn't it strange and Awesome that both members of one of the best Diva Tag teams got Pregnant at about the same time? Well those babies will be awesome just like their moms :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	27. Chapter 26

_Me: Hey guys here is the Summerslam Chapter :D :D I watched one part of Summerslam I really wanted to see so I decided to post this Chapter up early as a treat to everyone :D :D Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 26

"Like the good old days huh?" Carrie asked as her, Brandon and Adam were in their locker room getting ready for Summerslam

"Oh yeah I missed seeing you get dressed for your matches." Adam smiled as he watched Carrie get changed into a Black Tank Top with a Skull in the Middle, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Boots.

"I missed hitting you for being a pervert." Carrie smirked then hugged him "I missed you being with me period."

"I missed you too babe." Adam smiled hugging her back

"Awwww man I wish Jasmine was in here with me." Brandon whined

"If you hate our love fest then leave." Adam said

"I will see you later tonight." Brandon said leaving

"What does he mean by later tonight?" Carrie asked

"Oh I'm going to have a few words with Jay before his Triple threat match." Adam smirked

"You're good." Carrie smirked "Hey want to go to ring side darning my match? I don't trust Hunter as the Ref."

"Sure I can go out with you for old times' sake." Adam smiled then frowned "Just don't expect me to do anything because…you know."

"I won't." Carrie said hugging him some more "Oh and I don't think you're weak because you can't wrestle anymore ok?"

"Are you sure? Because you can still leave me for Cena." Adam said

"I'm sure." Carrie smiled "Besides I told you months ago that I still love Cena but I love you more."

"Even if I can't wrestle anymore?" Adam asked

"Even if you can't wrestle anymore." Carrie smiled

"You're the best." Adam smiled hugging her "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Carrie smiled "Oh Jasmine's match with Alicia is on."

"Are you sure Phil's sister changed?" Adam asked unsure of Alicia being a full face

"Positive." Carrie smiled "I trust her and you know how many people I trust?"

"Not very many." Adam said "I'll take your word for it."

"Thank you." Carrie smiled as she hugged Adam some more and they saw Mike and Phoenix walk towards the ring "Hey you two going somewhere?" She asked as her and Adam got up and blocked their way

"Yeah we're going to beat Jasmine for her Divas title tonight." Phoenix said holding her briefcase up

"Not that way you're not." Carrie growled

"Please it's two against one." Mike smirked

"Wrong it's two against two." Adam smirked

"Please you're injured forever Copeland remember?" Mike asked as he smirked

"Doesn't mean I still can't spear your ass." Adam growled getting in his face

"Carrie you get Phoenix and I'll get Mike." Adam growled

"Got it." Carrie growled as she speared Phoenix and Adam Speared Mike

"Stay down son of a bitch." Adam growled as he and Carrie went back to their locker room

"Jasmine is safe for another day." Carrie smiled "Thank you baby." She said kissing Adam on the cheek

"Awwww anytime baby." Adam smiled as Brandon walked back in

"What happened to the Real World Jersey Shore couple?" Brandon asked pointing at Mike and Phoenix

"They pissed off us that's what happened." Adam said "And we saved Jasmine from them for another night."

"Thank you guys." Brandon smiled

"Anytime." Carrie smiled "Oh Brandon your match is next."

"Sit tight Hall and watch what I'm going to do to Jay." Adam smirked as he kissed Carrie then left

"I missed him calling me that." Brandon smiled as he sat down and saw that Jay went out first

"What's Adam planning?" Carrie asked

"I don't know but it better be good." Brandon said as Adam came out and put Jay over "This isn't good."

"Apparently you don't know Adam very well." Carrie smirked "Just wait."

"What am I waiting for?" Brandon asked confused then Adam started getting on to him and called him a whiny little bitch "Oh he's good."

"Yeah he is." Carrie smiled "Good luck Brandon."

"Thanks." Brandon smiled as he left as Randy went out to the ring then he caught up with Adam

"Good luck Hall." Adam smiled as they hi fived each other "Make sure that Whiny bitch doesn't get the title." He laughed

"I won't." Brandon laughed as his theme played and he went out

"And their opponent from Boise, Idaho he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the WWE Champion Brandon Hall!"

When Brandon got to the ring he handed the ref his two belts which the ref raised the WWE Title belt then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jay was down and Randy was out of the ring Brandon went and quickly did the _Crossface _locked in on him and which he tapped right away

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion Brandon Hall!"

After he won the ref handed him his belts back and he celebrated with them a bit then went to the back

"Nice job Brandon." Carrie smiled as she hugged Brandon

"Thank you Carrie." Brandon smiled "And thanks for the help by making Jay feel bad Adam."

"Anytime Hall." Adam smiled "Anyway Carrie's match is next we'll talk to you in a few."

"Ok." Brandon smiled as he went to their locker room

"Ready to go?" Carrie asked as she kissed Adam

"Oh yeah." Adam smiled as Phil and Hunter were already out there and Carrie's theme played and they went out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by the Rated R Superstar Edge from Sacramento, California she is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After her and Adam got to the ring she kissed him then went in the ring and handed her title to Hunter and he raised it and the bell rang and Carrie and Phil shook hands then locked up

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Phil was in position Carrie went to the turnbuckle and smiled and did Adam's Spear pose and when Phil got up Carrie Speared him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won Adam went in the ring and hugged her and Hunter handed her titles back to her and she raised them happily then helped Phil up and shook his hand then her and Adam left the ring then saw Kevin Nash attack him and both of them looked shocked

"Is it just me or am I getting blamed for this tomorrow?" Carrie asked as her and Adam got ready to go

"You're getting blamed." Adam said

"But I had nothing to do with Kevin attacking him." Carrie protested

"Calm down Carrie I know you didn't." Adam said "But we'll find out tomorrow."

"What do you mean us?" Carrie asked

"I'll go back to Asheville tomorrow night when you do." Adam said "Nobody makes you a Suspect and gets away with it."

"You're the best baby." Carrie smiled hugging Adam "I love you."

"I love you too Carrie." Adam smiled

_Me: I smell Conspricy! Lol Little Jimmy's not included. But what will happen tomorrow night? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	28. Chapter 27

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D And Despite me having School I'll still Update when I can :D :D Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 27

"So Adam is with us again?" Brandon asked as he saw Carrie and Adam walk in the locker room

"Sorry Hall this isn't permanent I'm here to help Carrie prove her innocence since people think she sent Kevin to attack Phil." Adam said sitting down

"I know she's innocent." Brandon said "So does Jasmine, Alicia and Cora."

"Well I'm going to help her convince Phil and Hunter." Adam said sitting down

"You're a good Husband." Brandon smiled

"Thanks." Adam smiled as Hunter was on "If he thinks you're not innocent he's going to get it." He growled

"But what if you'll be hurt worse?" Carrie asked worried

"For you it'll be worth it." Adam said hugging her tightly

"Ok." Carrie said still sounding worried

"Carrie ok?" Phil asked as he walked in

"She's worried about me and worried about you not believing that she didn't sent Kevin to attack you." Adam said

"I know Kevin didn't attack me on her Orders that's not how Carrie Wilson rolls if she's planning a heel turn." Phil said sitting down "If Carrie was going to turn heel she would have done it on her own without any help."

"He's right." Carrie said Impressed "The last time I was heel was when I dated Randy on screen."

"You're smart." Adam said to Phil

"Thank you Adam." Phil smiled

"Anytime." Adam smiled as Alberto was out there

"I hate him so much." Carrie growled "He better stay away from my match against Rey tonight."

"If he doesn't I got your back." Brandon said

"We all do." Adam smiled

"Thanks guys you're the best." Carrie smiled as she saw Rey's Sister Amy "Hey Amy!" Carrie smiled waving at Amy

"Oh Hey Carrie what's up?" Amy asked as she walked in

"Nothing much just watching Raw until Brandon or I go on." Carrie smiled "What are you doing here?"

"Oh since it's my hometown I decided to show up and face Beth for the Number One Contenders ship for the Divas title tonight." Amy smiled

"Nice hope you win tonight." Carrie smiled

"Thanks." Amy smiled as she walked away

"Nice Amy is here." Carrie smiled as they watched John vs. Ron

"John needs to kick the shit out of him." Brandon growled

"Agreed." Adam and Phil said as they watched the match more

"He put his hands on Jasmine at Money in The Bank." Carrie growled

"I don't blame you for hating him then Hall." Adam said as he growled at the TV "One thing you should never do is lay your hands on another man's woman."

"Exactly." Phil nodded in agreement as John won

"Thank god." Carrie smiled as she watched Raw some more then frowned "Mike is out."

"Damn is that Mike and Phoenix's manager?" Adam asked referring to Danica

"Yep." Brandon and Carrie said

"Damn she's ugly." Adam said watching Raw more

"Agreed." Brandon and Carrie said

"Looks like he's going to attack Jared." Brandon said

"We'll be back." Carrie said as her and Brandon ran down to the ring as Mike was saying Awesome and ran to the ring and attacked Mike, Phoenix and Danica then her and Brandon raised each other's hands and hugged then tried to hand Jared his sandwich back to him but he told them to keep it then they went to the back

"Hey hand it over Wilson." Brandon said taking the sandwich

"Give me half then." Carrie said as Brandon handed her half of the sub "Thanks." She smiled

"Anytime." Brandon smiled as they started to eat the Sandwiches and walked back in the locker room

"Hey we want some." Phil pouted

"What he said." Adam pouted as well

"Have a bite of mine." Carrie said handing her Sub to Adam

"Thank you." Adam smiled as he took a bite out of it

"I'm not letting you have a bite of my sub man." Brandon said looking at Phil

"Come on man." Phil whined

"Nope." Brandon smirked

"You're mean." Phil whined more

"And don't you forget it." Brandon smirked

"Carrie will you let…" Phil was about to ask

"Don't ask man." Adam said taking one more bit out of Carrie's Sub "Just don't ask."

"Fine." Phil pouted

"Good Kevin is on." Carrie growled watching the TV Close

"Let's see what he has to say." Phil growled as they both watched Raw

"Someone said take out the loser huh?" Carrie asked "So Uncle Kevin would have attacked me!"

"Sounds like it." Phil growled "Let's go Carrie."

"Right." Carrie growled as her and Phil got up and went out to the ring and Phil started talking to Kevin and Carrie just glared at him

"_Uncle Kevin you're dead to me." _Carrie thought as she glared

"Want to see the text that my sister Alicia sent me last night?" Phil asked as he read Alicia's text _"OMG Kevin Nash WTF Thought he was dead LOL."_

"_Nice one Alicia." _Carrie thought as she giggled and she heard Phil and Kevin fight some more then he said they'll fight then she followed him and security stopped them

"Damn you're good Kevin." Carrie growled

"I'll deal with you later Carrie." Kevin growled

"Carrie want to go see the COO about this?" Phil asked

"Nah I'm good." Carrie Smiled "Kevin I'll see you later." She growled as she went to the back and Phil followed

"Something is not right here." Phil said as he and Carrie were in the back

"I know someone wants to take us out." Carrie said "Come to think about it I think Cena is in on this."

"How do you think?" Phil asked

"Stephanie talked to him last night alone and Hunter talked to him alone tonight." Carrie said "He could turn against us."

"You're right." Phil said as they heard John Laurinatis and Kevin leave the Building

"Laryngitis is in on this?" Carrie asked and Phil laughed a bit "What's so funny?"

"Laryngitis?" Phil asked as he laughed

"Hey Laurinatis sounds a lot like Laryngitis." Carrie smiled making a point and Phil laughed

"You're right." Phil laughed "Watch yourself in your match tonight."

"I will." Carrie nodded her head as her and Phil went her separate ways and she went back to her locker room

"I know you're innocent but I think a Conspiracy is going on here." Adam said as Carrie walked back in

"I know I do not like this." Carrie said taking a couple of deep breaths "It's the McMahon/Helmsley Ara all over again."

"This is bad." Brandon said starting to worry

"If it is I've got to stop them." Carrie said "I've been in worse situations."

"Just be careful ok?" Adam asked as he hugged her "I won't be able to help you like I did before."

"But she has me, Phil and Alex watching her back." Brandon said

"Make sure she's ok." Adam said

"I will." Brandon said

"My match is coming up." Carrie said nervously

"Want me at ringside again?" Adam asked

"I'm good." Carrie said "It's probably safer if you stay back here."

"Will you be ok?" Adam asked

"Yeah." Carrie said kissing Adam "I'll be back."

"Ok." Adam said as Carrie left

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight Championship introducing the challenger first from San Diego, California Rey Mysterio!"

Rey's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he waited for Carrie.

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie walked out and did her normal entrance and when she got in the ring she smiled and shook Rey's hand then handed her belts to the ref then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Rey was down Carrie went up on the top rope and waited for Rey to get up but she felt herself get attacked and pushed down and when she saw it was Alberto he did the Cross Arm bar on her and she screamed in pain as he tightened the hold then there was a Huge Pop as John ran down the ring and chased him out of the ring then he went to check on Carrie

"Are you ok?" John asked as they were in the Trainer's room

"My arm hurts." Carrie said in pain

"Let's check it out." The trainer said checking out her arm

"Did Adam send you?" Carrie asked John as she whined

"Oh yeah." John said

"I can't believe he sent my ex to save me." Carrie laughed

"He trusts me now." John smiled "As long as I don't look at you wrong, talk to you wrong or touch you wrong." He said a laugh

"He's just worried." Carrie laughed

"Alright your Arm isn't broken but it'll have to be in a slang for two weeks." The trainer said handing her one

"Thanks." Carrie said putting it on

"Looks like you got two weeks off." John smiled

"I might come to work and watch what's going on." Carrie smiled "Can't keep me away forever."

"Well think of me as your bodyguard while injured." John smiled

"You're sweet." Carrie smiled "Too bad you ruined your chance with me." She smiled as she walked back to her locker room

"Why did I cheat on her?" John asked sadly as he followed her

_Me: Two weeks without doing anything? Carrie's life Sucks right now. It'll get better though :) (In Two weeks lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	29. Chapter 28

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story and Talia belongs to her :D :D_

Chapter 28

"It sucks not being able to do anything for two weeks." Carrie said sadly as she was walking around with John

"It's Alberto's fault not yours." John said hugging her

"I know I want to help you take him down but I have two weeks to wait." Carrie growled

"Till then Adrienne put you in a manger's role." John said

"Who am I managing?" Carrie asked

"Me, Alex, Phil and Brandon." John smiled

"More than Vickie." Carrie laughed

"Well you'll be around Punk more because of the Storyline." John said then pouted "He's Lucky."

"Then get Laura to be around you then." Carrie said then laughed

"I'm scared." John said quickly darting his eyes back and forth "She could turn on me because of her dad."

"Doubt it she loves you despite what Hunter says." Carrie smiled

"Hope so." John said as Phil walked by and hugged her

"Hi new Manager." Phil smiled

"For two weeks." Carrie smiled rolling her eyes

"Yeah yeah." Phil smiled "Have fun being manageress."

"See you later Carrie." John said as he left

"To be honest I would rather manage you Phil." Carrie said as they watched John interrupt Alberto

"Worried that thinks would get weird between you because of what happened years ago?" Phil asked

"Oh yeah." Carrie said holding her head

"As long as you're happy with Adam don't worry ok?" Phil asked as they walked to the ring

"Ok." Carrie said softly as Phil's theme played and they walked out to the ring and Phil started arguing with John and Alberto

"_If I wasn't injured I would Kick Alberto's ass for a month so he couldn't face me at NOC." _Carrie thought as Hunter's theme played and he came out and told Phil and John that they had to decide who would face her at Night of Champions and that Alberto had a match next and her, John and Phil went to the back

"So I'm supposed to accompany Phil to the ring tonight?" Carrie asked

"Pretty much." Phil smiled

"What does that make you right now since you're on Phil's side in this?" John asked

"I'm still a face didn't you see me NOT follow him to see Hunter last week?" Carrie asked

"Oh ok." John said nodding his head

"Man I need to kick some ass tonight." Carrie whined as they went to the Soda machine and John helped her open her Mountain Dew and handed it to her "Thanks." She said taking a drink

"Anytime." John said

"It sucks having to just watch the action." Carrie whined

"It's only two weeks." Phil said

"And after those two weeks everyone stay the fuck away from me." Carrie said "I'll have so much Anger by then."

"Thanks for the warning." Phil laughed

"You're first Brooks." Carrie growled and smirked

"She's good." Phil whispered

"Oh yeah." John whispered as Alex walked over

"Need to borrow my temporary Manager." Alex smiled as he and Carrie walked away

"Thank you Alex." Carrie smiled

"Anytime." Alex smiled as they saw Vickie, Lindsay and Jake out there

"Crap two against one." Carrie whispered "I can't wrestle."

"I got your back." A Voice said and Carrie turned around to see one of Alex's sisters Talia walk towards them

"Thanks Talia." Carrie smiled as Alex's theme played and they walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Carrie Wilson and Talia from Washington D.C Alex Riley!"

After Alex got in the ring Carrie and Talia kept Vickie and Lindsay away from the ring then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jake was about to pull off his finisher Nick came down and tried to get Vickie to leave but she wouldn't listen then he knocked her down and he left and she followed her. Meanwhile Alex used his finisher on Jake and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Alex Riley!"

After Alex won Talia and Carrie went in the ring and celebrated with him a bit then went to the back

"So you're Alex's manager for two weeks?" Talia asked

"His, Cena's, Phil's and Brandon's." Carrie smiled as Brandon ran over to them out of breath

"Brandon what's wrong?" Talia asked

"We have a problem." Brandon said out of breath "John Laurinaitis is making Carrie and I defend the tag team championships tonight."

"You can't be serious!" Carrie yelled "Doesn't he know I'm freaking injured."

"He said he doesn't care." Brandon said out of breath still "It's us defend the titles or forfeit them."

"Son of a bitch." Carrie growled "Adam is going to kill me for this but…we're defending the titles."

"You can't be serious." Brandon said in shock "You can't wrestle for two weeks."

"I'll do as much as I can." Carrie said "Now hand me my belt." She said as Brandon handed her her Tag team title belt.

"Let's go." Brandon said as Matt (Evan) and Kofi were already out "I do most of the work since you're injured."

"Ok." Carrie said as they played _Pushing Me Away _by _Linkin Park _and they walked to the ring

"And their opponents they are the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson!"

After they got in the ring they shook Kofi and Matt's hands then the match started out with Brandon and Matt

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Kofi was down Brandon went and quickly did the _Crossface _on him and after a few minutes Kofi was tapping right away and they won

"Here are your winners and Still the WWE Tag Team Champions Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall!"

After they won Carrie went in the ring and Hugged Brandon and celebrated with their belts then went to the back

"I owe you so much for tonight Brandon." Carrie said as her and Brandon were in the back

"It was nothing but Laryngitis had no right to force you in that match." Brandon said

"I know but he did anyway." Carrie said then she saw him "Hey Laryngitis!"

"Carrie for the last time my name is not Laryngitis." John said walking by

"Why did you force me in that match?" Carrie growled

"You and Brandon needed to defend the Tag team titles as soon as possible because you didn't defend them in a while." John said

"You could have waited in two weeks till my arm was better." Carrie said

"I didn't want to." John said walking away

"Just you wait in two weeks you're going to pay!" Carrie yelled as she walked back to her locker room

"Someone mad at Laryngitis?" Cena asked as she walked back in

"Oh yeah." Carrie growled "See you out in the ring John."

"Alright." John said as Carrie left to find Phil

"Let's go." Carrie growled as she found Phil "I heard that Laryngitis will be out there and I want a close eye on him."

"Ok." Phil said as _Cult of Personality _by _Living Colour _played and he and Carrie walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Carrie Wilson from Chicago, Illinois CM Punk!"

After Phil and Carrie walked to the ring Phil went in the ring and Carrie walked over to John and growled

"You better not be planning anything." Carrie growled

"You'll just have to wait and see." John smirked as the bell ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When John was down Phil went and was about to go for the GTS

"Hey Punk!" Kevin yelled as he walked to the ring "Hey Punk!"

"Son of a." Carrie growled as she went after him "Get the hell out of here Kevin!" She yelled as he walked back up and Cena won the match then Alberto attacked him and Carrie tried to help him but Phil held her back

"Carrie don't forget what he did to you last week!" Phil yelled

"I don't care!" Carrie yelled as she tried to go after Alberto but Phil took her to the back

"I won't let you be injured ok?" Phil asked

"Fine." Carrie grumbled as she went to her locker room and called Hunter "You've been tricked."

"_What are you talking about?" _Hunter asked

"Kevin is here." Carrie growled

"_What? Son of a…Thanks for telling me Carrie." _Hunter said hanging up

"Anytime." Carrie said to herself as she packed up to go "I just want to go home." She said softly

_Me: Being Useless must suck huh?_

_Carrie Muse: DON'T SAY THAT WORD!_

_Me: Sorry Carrie...Calm down you only got a week to go ok?_

_Carrie Muse: THEN EVERYONE WHO HAS PISSED ME OFF WILL PAY!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	30. Chapter 29

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and can I just say something. If you don't like a story please don't flame it or be mean to the author. We have feelings and it hurts our feelings that you would Flame us without telling us how to Improve. Bottom line is: Don't like a Story don't review it meanly ok? That's all we want. I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 29

"One more week one more week." Carrie growled to herself as she was watching Raw "One more week until I can compete."

"You'll live one more week." Brandon said as he was watching Raw with her

"I hope so." Carrie growled more "I need to compete!"

"Calm down Carrie." Brandon said

"I'm trying." Carrie said really excited "Oh yeah he's talking about Kevin Nash I defiantly need to hear this." She said listening to him "Come on Kev tell him!"

"Carrie let's go out to the ring." Phil said walking by them

"Alright." Carrie smiled as she got up "See you later Brandon."

"Have fun." Brandon said as Carrie and Phil walked to the ring

"Hunter is in on this I know it." Phil said as his theme played and he and Carrie walked to the ring and Phil was talking to Hunter

"_Hunter whatever you're going to say I'm not going to believe you." _Carrie thought as Kevin walked to the ring _"Son of a bitch." _Carrie thought angrily as Kevin got in the ring and blamed the problem on her and Phil.

"Hey I got a question?" Phil whispered to her

"Yeah?" Carrie whispered back

"What if they try to get Laura in on this?" Phil whispered

"If Hunter is in cahoots with him then Cena will do anything to protect her." Carrie whispered as Kevin said they signed him to a contract

"_Are you fucking kidding me?" _Carrie thought angrily and got the mic and handed it to Phil and he pretended to throw up then told them they were faking. Then Kevin wanted a match against Phil.

"Come on Kevin let's put what money you have in your mouth and let's do it!" Carrie yelled "Hell let's make it a handicap match I don't mind two matches in one night!"

"Come on Hunter ask your wife to make it since she does wear the pants in the family." Phil smirked

"Fine you got the match." Hunter told the both of them "Now for Punk and Kevin I have two words for them." He said raising the Mic

"Suck it!" Carrie said happily with the fans as Hunter dropped the Mic and he went to the back and after Randy and Kayla went out so did Phil and Carrie.

"Phil don't forget Kevin is my problem too." Carrie said as they walked to her locker room

"I know he is and I'm not I'm not saying anything." Phil said "Except thank you for having my back over the past few weeks."

"Hey anything for a friend." Carrie smiled as her and Phil walked in their locker room

"Carrie what are you thinking?" Brandon asked in shock as her and Phil sat down

"I'm thinking that I could take down a man I thought was a close family friend." Carrie said watching Randy vs. Dolph "Apparently I was wrong."

"He was a friend on your brother's side?" Brandon asked

"He's a close friend of Steve." Carrie said watching Raw more then taking out her iPhone and calling Steve "I need to have a brother to sister talk."

"Put it on Speaker I want to talk to the famous Stinger." Phil smiled

"Me too." Brandon smiled

"Well if you guys insist." Carrie smiled as she put her iPhone on Speaker

"_Hello?" _Steve asked picking up

"What's up crazy clown?" Carrie asked as she laughed

"_Ha ha what's up Carrie?" _Steve asked as he smiled

"You watching Raw right now?" Carrie asked

"_Yes and before you ask I don't know what's going on with Kevin right now." _Steve said

"I got two reasons why." Phil said "One you're lying and two they don't trust you."

"_I'll go with the second one and Carrie do you have me on Speaker?" _Steve asked

"Hi Stinger." Phil and Brandon smiled in unison

"_Hi Brandon hi Phil." _Steve said _"Is there anyone I missed?"_

"Nope just those two." Carrie smiled

"_Cena's not around?"_ Steve asked

"Nope haven't seen him all night." Carrie said

"_Good because if he was there I would have had some words for him." _Steve said sternly

"Steve it was 4 years ago let it go." Carrie said "We're cool now."

"_I'm still mad for him hurting you like that though." _Steve said

"We're ok alright?" Carrie asked

"_Alright but I still hate the guy." _Steve said

"Alright. I have to get ready to go out with someone I'll talk to you later." Carrie smiled

"_Ok. Bye Carrie bye Brandon bye Phil." _Steve smiled

"Bye Stinger."The three of them smiled then Carrie hung up and put her iPhone in her pocket "Ok Cena its safe you can come in now."

"Good your brother freaks me out him and Katie." John said walking in "I don't understand why the Borden's hate me."

"Because you cheated on me with Mickie." Carrie smiled

"Will they let that go?" John asked

"Doubt it now let's go to the ring." Carrie smiled as her and John went to the ring

"Want to check on your sister?" Brandon asked

"Which one?"Phil asked

"The one that actually likes you." Brandon said

"Let's go then." Phil smiled as they went to the Diva's locker room and saw Alicia, Jasmine, Kelly, and Danica in there. "Hey girls." He smiled as he and Brandon walked in

"Get out!" Danica yelled as she just got on Mike's new Awesome shirt on that had 'And You're Not' On the back with a pair of Blue Jeans and Sneakers

"Don't you dare talk to my brother like that!" Alicia yelled getting in Danica's face

"So what if I do?" Danica asked rudely

"Well then I guess I'll have to do this!" Alicia yelled as she attacked Danica and Danica barely fighting back till Phil and Brandon pulled them apart

"Look Danica how about you go back to the Miz and leave us alone." Brandon said

"Gladly!" Danica yelled as she left

"Are you ok Alicia?" Phil asked

"Yeah." Alicia said catching her breath "I just can't deal with her."

"Well want to go out with me daring my match with Mike?" Phil asked

"I think I can." Alicia smiled "Phoenix isn't here tonight so I'm good."

"Let's go then." Phil smiled as he, Alicia and Brandon left the locker room.

"Brandon I forgot to tell you something." John Laurinatis said walking up to him "It involves the tag titles."

"Don't tell me don't fucking tell me!" Brandon yelled "One more week Laryngitis one more fucking week!"

"David and Joe wanted the match tonight and I'm not denying it to them." John said "And I will release you from your contract if you lay your hands on me." He said walking away

"Fucking Laryngitis." Brandon growled

"What about him?" Carrie asked as she walked up to Brandon

"You're not going to like this." Brandon said "We're…."

"We're defending the titles tonight?" Carrie asked and Brandon nodded his head

"I would have gave him a good one for you but he would fire me if I put my hands on him." Brandon said

"Think you can do all the work for me tonight again?" Carrie asked "Sorry to ask you again."

"It's ok and I don't mind." Brandon smiled "Let's go."

"Right." Carrie smiled as they walked to the ring

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Tag team Championships introducing first they are the WWE Tag Team Champions the team of Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall!"

_Pushing Me Away _by _Linkin Park _played and Carrie and Brandon walked out with Brandon wearing his Black and White wrestling gear with a short sleeved Black and White Flannel Shirt unbuttoned. Carrie had on an Omen Skinny fit T Shirt with Reflective Tribal bat design, Black Skinny Jeans and Black converse and her arm still in the slang When Brandon and Carrie got in the ring they posed with their belts then waited for David and Joe.

"And their opponents the team of Michael McGillicutty and David Otunga!"

David and Joe's theme played and they came out and did their normal entrances and when they got in the ring they looked at Brandon and Carrie's titles and smirked as they handed them to the ref and he raised them then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Brandon and Joe and when Joe was down Brandon went and did the _Crossface _and Joe tapped right away and won.

"Here are your winners and still the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson!"

After they won Carrie went in the ring and Hugged Brandon and got her tag title belt back and raised it with Brandon and hugged him and went to the back with him

"Thank you so much again Brandon." Carrie smiled as she hugged Brandon

"Anytime Carrie." Brandon smiled as John walked up to them

"What now Laryngitis!" Carrie yelled

"I just want you to know that yours and Phil's match with Kevin has been changed." John said

"How so?" Carrie asked

"He's been added to your triple threat match at Night of Champions." John said

"He's getting a title shot?" Carrie asked in disbelief

"Yes he is." John said and Brandon held her back

"Just you wait Laryngitis you're going to get it next week!" Carrie yelled as John walked away "Just you wait!"

"Carrie calm down." Brandon said calming down his best friend

"I can't wait till next week." Carrie smirked "Everyone who pissed me off will pay."

_Me: Oh man I am looking foward to next week when Carrie is better. What will happen? Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless you want to just flame it and not give me advice on how to Improve)_


	31. Chapter 30

_Me: Hey guys here is Chapter 30 :D :D Hope you like and I would like to think MusicIsLife2 For reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 30

"Are you kidding I don't have a match tonight?" Carrie growled as she just got to arena and Adrienne caught up to her

"That's what John said." Adrienne said "I can't control what decisions goes on here."

"Of course you can you're the Raw GM of course you can!" Carrie yelled

"No I can't Hunter and John have more power than me and there is nothing I can do so either go home tonight or go to your locker room and get ready and do your manager jobs." Adrienne said as she walked away

"Damn it!" Carrie yelled going to her locker room "If I was just going to have a night off then they should have called me and told me about it over the weekend!"

"What happened to you?" Brandon asked as he walked in and put his stuff down

"I don't have a match tonight." Carrie pouted sitting down

"How come?" Brandon asked

"Blame Laryngitis." Carrie growled "He wants me to fight when injured and yet when I'm fine he expects me to sit everything out."

"John just left." Hunter smirked as he stood in the doorway

"He did?" Carrie asked "Then give me a match then."

"You and Brandon got one." Hunter smiled "Against Khali and Jinder Mahal." He said as he walked away

"We're screwed." Brandon said as he got in his Black and Blue Wrestling Gear and got a Black and Blue Short Sleeved Flannel Shirt on.

"I faced Khali once and beat him." Carrie smiled as she changed into a Spiral Vampire Kiss Lace Layered Top in Black, Poizen Industries Tutu Skirt with Oriental Pocket Belt and a pair of Black Combat Boots

"Bet it was by luck." Brandon said as they got done dressing, grabbed their tag title belts and they walked out to the ring

"It was so I'm not sure about tonight." Carrie said as they walked to the ring

"You're saying we're screwed?" Brandon asked as they got close to Gorilla

"Yep." Carrie said "So tonight we fight to survive."

"Got it." Brandon said as their tag team theme played and they walked out to the ring

"The following Tag Team Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first they are the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson!"

When Carrie and Brandon got to the ring they raised their belts happily then they waited for their opponents

"And their opponents the team of The Great Khali and Jinder Mahal!"

Jinder's theme played and he and Khali came out and walked in the ring and Jinder Mahal got in Carrie's face

"Don't think because you're a little girl means I'm going to go easy on you." Jinder smirked and Carrie slapped him and tried to attack him but Brandon held her back as Jinder and Khali went to their corner and Khali started out for their side.

"I'll start." Brandon said as he got in the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Brandon was laying against the ropes Jinder ran towards him and almost hit him but hit Khali by mistake and knocked him over. After that happened Brandon quickly went on the ropes and did a Drop kick sending Jinder to their corner then Brandon quickly tagged Carrie in and she went to the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on him and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners the WWE Tag Team Champions Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall."

After they won they hugged each other hand got their belts back and raised them then went to the back

"You feel better now?" Brandon asked as they got to their locker room

"A little but I still want to kick some ass." Carrie said sitting down "Don't forget two weeks of not fighting really builds up a lot of anger."

"I know but you're going to have to wait to get all of it out." Brandon said

"Hey Brandon, Carrie I have a match against Ron tonight and I know Mike and Danica will be out there so will you guys back me up?" Phil asked walking by

"Oh yeah." Carrie smiled excitedly as she got up and stood next to Phil

"Well I have nothing to do so sure." Brandon smiled as he got up and Followed Phil and Carrie to the ring and they heard Mike and Ron say they wanted Brandon and Carrie for the tag team titles at Night of Champions.

"Are you joking?" Carrie asked "We fought enough of those guys now they want a shot at our titles?"

"Seems like it." Brandon said as they watched some more

"This is taking them too long we're interrupting them." Phil said as they played his theme and the three of them walked out to the ring together

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by Carrie Wilson and Brandon Hall from Chicago, Illinois CM Punk!"

When Phil got in the ring he glared at Ron then Carrie and Brandon kept Mike and Danica far away from the ring as well then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Carrie, Brandon, Mike and Danica got sent to the back Phil hit Ron with the GTS and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner CM Punk!"

"Nice he won." Carrie smiled as her and Brandon were watching in the back and she stepped on a fallen Danica

"I knew he would." Brandon smiled doing the same to Mike

"Well I'm ready to go." Carrie smiled

"Same. I'll see you next Monday?" Brandon asked as he smiled

"You bet." Carrie smiled as her and Brandon got ready to go.

_Me: Carrie did have a match after all and Punk won his match :D :D What will happen before Night Of Champions? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	32. Chapter 31

_Me: Hey guys I'm back early with the Next Chapter :D :D Since Edge is going to be on Smackdown I decided to write a Smackdown Chapter that I'll put up on Sunday or earlier if I write a Filler Chapter :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D And I have a One Shot called Vegas Love that Kind of goes along with this Chapter if you want to read it :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 31

"Why won't tomorrow come already?" Carrie asked herself as she walked in the arena for Raw "I want to see my husband again."

"Don't you already see him?" Phil asked as he saw her walk by

"Yeah but you know what I mean right?" Carrie asked as they walked together

"Him being in a WWE Arena? I think I do." Phil smiled as they heard Alberto in the ring

"What? No 'My Name…My Name is Alberto Del RIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But of Course you already know that'." Carrie laughed intimating him then frowned "How dare he bring up Adam how dare he! Phil can you carry my bags to the locker room I have some business to take care of." She said dropping her bags and going to the ring. "Play my Music." She told the theme song guy as he did and Carrie walked to the ring "Hey Alberto I would forgive you for injuring me, taking out Rey Mysterio and pissing off John Cena to no end. But bring up Edge's retirement and you'll make the biggest mistake of your life." She growled as Bret's theme played and he came out and talked to Alberto about respect and just watched then Alberto said something else to make her mad and Bret had to hold her back as John's theme played and he came out

"Take it easy there Wilson." John said as he got in the ring "Remember Night of Champions." He said as he started talking to Alberto

"Carrie calm down." Bret Whispered "Everytime someone mentions Adam you can't get mad and threaten to kill them."

"I can't help it." Carrie whispered as John proposed a match with him and Alberto "Hey Cena don't forget I'm the third person in this match so how about this. Alberto and his Maid vs. the two of us!" She yelled

"Let me one up you on that Carrie." John smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder "How about Bret becomes the special guest referee."

"I like that Idea." Carrie smiled as Alberto and Ricardo left the ring and Carrie hugged Bret and John and went to the back with them

"Carrie you seriously got to stop blowing up everytime someone says they retired Adam." John said as the three of them got to the back

"I can't help it what if someone retired Laura and…is that a wedding ring?" Carrie asked pointing at John's finger

"No." John said quickly trying to hide it

"It looks like it." Bret said as Laura walked by

"Hey Laura can you come over here for a second?" Carrie asked as Laura walked over to them

"What's up Carrie?" Laura asked as Carrie saw a ring on her finger too

"You two got married didn't you?" Carrie asked

"No we didn't." John and Laura said quickly

"You did." Bret said

"John you promised you wouldn't tell anyone." Laura whined

"They saw the ring on my finger." John said

"When did you guys get married?" Carrie asked

"We went to Vegas last week." John and Laura said admitting defeat

"Please don't tell my dad we did it because we knew he wouldn't want us to be married." Laura begged with her life "Please don't."

"Don't worry we won't." Carrie smiled "I think it's great you guys are married. Not in the way I like it but still congratulations guys."

"Thank you." John smiled

"And I promise I won't tell Hunter." Carrie smiled more

"Thank you Carrie thank you." Laura smiled as she hugged Carrie tightly

"Anytime." Carrie smiled "Does this mean your changing your name to Cena?"

"Both in the ring and in real life." Laura smiled "My dad will think it's just in the ring though."

"That's good." Carrie smiled as Brandon and Jasmine walked over to them

"I need back up against Mike." Brandon said

"Alright." Carrie smiled "I'll see you guys in a few."

"Later Carrie." Laura smiled as Carrie, Brandon and Jasmine walked away

"What is Awesome Truth up to?" Carrie asked as they walked to the ring

"Besides Ron being high on Crack I don't know." Brandon said Awesome Truth and Danica were out there waiting

"Let's go." Carrie smiled as their theme played and they walked out

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by the WWE Divas Champion Jasmine and one Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and World Champion Carrie Wilson from Boise, Idaho he is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the WWE Champion Brandon Hall!"

When they got to the ring Brandon stormed in it and Carrie walked up to Ron and growled

"You and Danica stay right there I can become crazier than you two combined." Carrie growled as the match started and Carrie went over to Jasmine and made sure Ron didn't lay a hand on her.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Mike was down Brandon went on the ropes and quickly did _Hands Held High _on him and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Brandon Hall!"

After he won Ron and Danica tried to go in the ring but Carrie and Jasmine quickly got steel chairs and hit them with them as Brandon got out of the ring and the three of them went to the back.

"Are you ok?" Carrie asked as they got to their locker room

"I should be asking you guys the same thing." Brandon smiled

"Yeah we are." Jasmine smiled hugging Brandon "I'll see you guys around I've got some business to take care of." She said leaving

"I wonder what her business is." Brandon said

"Who knows?" Carrie asked as she changed into a Strangeways Cotton Strappy Top with Laced Sides, a Queen of Darkness Leatherhook Mini Skirt with Detachable Fur Trim and a pair of Demonia Stomp 306 Black Patent Boots. "I'll see you in a few." She smiled as she went and met up with John and Laura

"Hey Carrie." John Smiled as Carrie walked up to him and Laura

"Hey guys ready to go?" Carrie asked

"Oh yeah Bret's out there and I'm gearing up to kick Alberto's ass." John said

"Same here so don't forget we're going to have to share him." Carrie said "Don't forget every person for his or herself Sunday."

"I remember." John said as his theme played and he, Carrie and Laura walked out

"The following tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied to the ring by Laura Cena the team of John Cena and One Half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

When John, Carrie and Laura got in the ring Laura hugged Cena happily then waited for Alberto and Ricardo. When Ricardo came out he introduced Alberto then he went out and went to the ring with him and got in and Laura left the ring then the match started with Alberto and Carrie

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were John and Ricardo and when Ricardo tried to tag in Alberto he jumped off the ring apron and walked away then Laura got in his face and tried to slap him but he knocked her down which enraged John. So he tagged in Carrie and ran after Alberto but he got away and went to check on Laura meanwhile when Carrie got in the ring she waited for Ricardo to turn around and when he did she speared him and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners John Cena and Carrie Wilson!"

After they won Carrie went to check on Laura with John then they went to the back

"I'll be ok guys don't worry." Laura said as John and Carrie helped her to the Trainer's office

"I really hope so." John growled "I can't wait till Sunday. That bastard will pay for laying his hands on you Laura." He growled hugging her then they heard yelling

"If you ever lay a hand on Laura again I will personally fire you!" Hunter yelled at Alberto "But if Cena and Carrie don't hurt you at Night of Champions then I personally will." He growled as he walked away from Alberto and saw the three of them and walked over to them "Are you ok sweetheart?"

"I will be." Laura said as she held on to John

"I don't know if you should go out to the ring with John at…Are those wedding rings?" He asked in shock

"No." Laura and John said quickly

"They are." Hunter said "Where did you get married, When did you get married and how long were you going to keep this from me?" He demanded as Carrie slipped away giggling as John and Laura explained everything to Hunter

"One more Pit Stop before Night of Champions and trust me this is a much needed Pit stop." Carrie smiled as she got ready to go

_Me: Oh oh Laura and John are in Trouble lol Wonder what will happen to them? How will Smackdown go for Carrie? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	33. Chapter 32

_Me: Hey guys here is the Smackdown Chapter :D :D The NOC one will be up soon :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 32

"So why are you here with me again?" Carrie asked as her, John and Laura followed her into her locker room

"So you won't blow up in case someone tries to hurt Adam or says they retired him." John said sitting down

"Plus I'm the VP of the Divas now so I have to be on both Raw and Smackdown." Laura said

"You're the VP of the Divas?" Carrie asked "I thought you hated corporate stuff."

"I do but this is dad's way of teaching me the Business and all that but if you ask me this is his way of punishing me for Marrying John last week." Laura said going around the room

"No offence but if you were my daughter and you got married in Vegas I would be kind of pissed as well." Carrie said

"Well one good thing about this is that I can abuse my power." Laura smirked

"Laura that is not the right thing to do and you know that." John said as Smackdown Started and Adam was the first one out

"Alright Adam!" Carrie smiled happily as he was out there talking

"Yeah when you're not around I'm like that too." Laura smirked

"You're obsessed with me like Carrie is with Adam right?" John asked

"Those two are joined at the hip." Laura said sitting on John's lap "We're attached full body."

"Glad we are." John smiled as he got close to Laura but then he heard Carrie yell

"I'm going to kill him!" Carrie yelled as she got up "Don't stop me he's my opponent tonight." She yelled leaving

"Must be Cody." Laura said shrugging her shoulders

"Play my theme now!" Carrie yelled at the theme song guy as he played it and Carrie got her Mic and went to the ring "Cody I swear to god if you don't shut up right now I'll take that paper bag you're holding and shove it up your ass!" She yelled

"I see why you're out here." Cody said "You're out because I'm threating your precious Edge am I right?" He asked as he smirked and Carrie just glared at him "Think I'm just going to hurt him? I was just going to give this paper bag to him."

"Well you can take that paper bag and shove it up your ass!" Carrie yelled at him and Cody just smirked

"Look I'm just going to leave since Cody is making me fall asleep." Adam said getting out of the ring "And Cody please take Carrie's advice." He said as he left and he turned around and Carrie hit him with her Belt

"Hey Cody if you think this is bad wait till tonight!" Carrie yelled at him as she went to the back with Adam

"Ok Carrie every time someone mentions me or threatens me you don't have to blow up." Adam said as they went back to her locker room

"I can't help it ok." Carrie said "I know you're retired ok but I don't have to be reminded of it all the time." She said sadly as they walked back "I get it I'm the only person who can't be with my other half all the time but they don't have to rub it in my face." She said sadly still

"Wait wait wait is this what all of this is about?" Adam asked "Every other couple being around each other all the time but not us?"

"Kind of." Carrie said sadly "And I don't want to ask you to travel with me all the time because I know your neck can't handle it." She said sounding like she was going to cry and Adam hugged her

"It's ok Carrie I'm here right now." Adam said hugging her

"Yeah right now." Carrie cried and Adam hugged her some more

"Look you coming to work once a week isn't working." Adam said "Here's what I suggest and you may not like it but it'll do you some good. Drop the World Title and The Tag Team Titles and take some time off away from work. You need it."

"I don't know Adam there are a lot of People who need me right now and…" Carrie started to say but Adam cut her off

"I know but if you keep working like this your sanity will go down and soon you'll be insane." Adam said "Think about your health. Brandon will understand if you need to Drop the Tag team titles and I'm sure Cena wouldn't mind beating you for the World title."

"I don't want to lose the World title though it means so much to me." Carrie cried "You were the last person to hold it before me."

"I know Carrie and it'll be ok alright?" Adam asked "When you come back you'll be better than ever." He smiled at her

"You really think so?" Carrie asked as she slowly stopped crying

"I know so." Adam smiled at her

"I'll think about it." Carrie smiled as they walked back in her locker room and they saw Laura and John making out

"Ewwwww break it up you two." Adam said sitting down "I don't want to see you make out."

"Then leave then." John told him

"It's my locker room we don't have to." Carrie smirked

"What she said." Adam smirked as well as he got up "I got a segment with Trish want to join?"

"Sure." Carrie smiled holding on to his arm

"I'll join too." Laura smiled

"Hey offer is for Carrie only." He said

"Jerk." John said hugging Laura

"Damn right I am." Adam smirked "Let's go Carrie." He smiled as he and Carrie left to go find Trish

After their segment with Trish it was time for Carrie's match with Cody and Cody's theme played and he came out first

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE Intercontinental Championship introducing first from Marietta, Georgia he is the WWE Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes!"

When Cody came out he had one of his Baggers with him and he passed out bags to everyone. When he got in the ring he waited for Carrie

"And his opponent from Sacramento, California she is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Lights Out _by_ Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie came out wearing a Black Tank Top with a Rhinestone Heart in the Middle, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Sneakers. When she got in the ring she posed with her belts and her and Cody handed them to the ref who raised the Intercontinental Championship then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Cody was down Carrie went to the top rope and waited for Cody to get up when he did he went and tried to get her off and he was successful and when he did he went for _Cross Rhodes _and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Intercontinental Champion Cody Rhodes!"

After Cody won he grabbed his belt happily and celebrated with it then went to the back and after a few minutes so did Carrie

"Ok I didn't win the Intercontinental Championship." Carrie said as she sat down in her locker room

"So are you really thinking about taking a break from the WWE then?" Adam asked

"I am." Carrie said softly "I'm thinking that I should really do it." She said softly then Adam hugged her

"Take all the time in the world to think ok?" Adam asked

"Alright." Carrie said hugging back

_Me: Looks like Carrie is serious about taking that break. Will she? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	34. Chapter 33

_Me: Hey guys here is the Night Of Champions Chapter :D :D Enjoy and I would like to think MusicIsLife2 For Reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D and Diamond belongs to her :D :D_

Chapter 33

"Adam I made my decision." Carrie said as she walked in the arena for Night of Champions and she was on the phone talking to Adam. "It's something I have to do. Like Katie is down in TNA right now. Don't worry I have all the support I have. Ok love you bye." She said hanging up and walking in her locker room and got ready for her tag team match which is the first. She changed into a Strangeways Cotton Top with Lace Sleeves tribal rose in Red, Phaze Attitude D-Ring Cross Mini Skirt, Leather look Matte PVC and a pair of Black Combat Boots. When Carrie got done Brandon walked in ready.

"Ready to go Carrie?" Brandon asked as he grabbed his tag title belt

"You bet." Carrie smiled grabbing her tag title belt and they left

"Got a plan for your world title match tonight?" Brandon asked

"Yeah. I'm going to hit him with a move that I learned a long time ago." Carrie said seriously

"What kind a move?" Brandon asked and Carrie stopped and looked at him

"The Crippler Crossface." Carrie said softly as she turned around walked to the ring some more

"Did Chris teach you that move years ago?" Brandon asked

"Yeah when he was the WHC Back in 04." Carrie said "I first used it to beat Trish for the Women's Championship. I haven't used it since…you know." She said looking down

"I'm sorry Carrie." Brandon said hugging her then saw Mike, Ron and Danica walk by them and he glared at them as they went to the ring. "We're next."

"Ok." Carrie said softly as _Pushing Me Away _played and they walked out next

"And their opponents they are the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson!"

When they got in the ring they raised up their belts then handed them to the ref then he raised them then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Carrie and Mike and when Mike was down Carrie went to the top rope and was about to get ready to go for _Destinybreaker _but then saw Danica run towards her and she quickly did _Darkness Approaches _instead on him then pinned him and won

"Here are your winners and still the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson!"

After they won Brandon got in the ring and hugged her then picked her up and hugged her some more then got their belts back and they celebrated with him then went to the back

"Take that Awful Truth!" Brandon Smiled happily as they were in the back

"Yeah." Carrie smiled happily as they got back to their locker room and sat down "What match is next?"

"I think the Divas Championship match." Brandon said "Oh Laura put herself in that match to make sure Beth or Diamond don't interfere."

"Wait Diamond is in the match? But how?" Carrie asked

"Well blame Diamond and Beth going to Laryngitis." Brandon said

"But Laura is VP of the Divas now she has complete control over them." Carrie said

"They went to him on Monday so Laura wouldn't have that power till Tuesday darning the Smackdown tapings." Brandon said

"Oh ok." Carrie smiled "I hope that Laura or Jasmine wins the title."

"Same here." Brandon smiled "But there is something I should tell you."

"What?" Carrie asked as Laura won the match and became the New Divas Champion

"Jasmine had to drop the title tonight." Brandon said

"But why?" Carrie asked

"She's Pregnant." Brandon said

"She is?" Carrie asked as she smiled "Congratulations man." She smiled as she hugged Brandon

"Thank you." Brandon smiled as he hugged Carrie back "I can't believe that I'm going to be a father now."

"I'm so happy for you man." Carrie smiled

"Thank you so much." Brandon smiled as he got up "Well wish me luck in my match."

"Good luck." Carrie smiled as she left then Jasmine walked in. "Hey I heard the good news congratulations."

"Thank you." Jasmine smiled as she and Carrie hugged

"You're welcome I'm so happy for you." Carrie smiled

"Thank you so much Carrie." Jasmine smiled as they watched Brandon's match

"You're welcome." Carrie smiled as they watched Brandon's match some more

"I'm worried about him." Jasmine said sounding worried

"Me too but I know he'll do fine." Carrie said as she hugged Jasmine then Mark won the title

"Oh no Brandon." Jasmine said sounding like she was going to cry then put her head in Carrie's chest and cried

"He'll be ok Jasmine." Carrie said hugging her some more

"I hope so." Jasmine said crying "I hope so."

"He will be it is Brandon after all." Carrie said as she hugged Jasmine some more than Brandon went to the back

"I just want Brandon right now." Jasmine said crying "I want to make sure he's ok."

"He will be he's on his way right now." Carrie said hugging Jasmine some more and Brandon walked back in

"Jasmine are you ok?" Brandon asked then Jasmine got up and hugged him

"Oh Brandon are you ok?" Jasmine asked as she cried and Brandon hugged her back

"I will be it'll be ok I promise alright?" Brandon asked

"O…Ok Brandon." Jasmine said as Carrie got up and left for her match

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship introducing first being accompanied to the ring by the NEW WWE Divas Champion Laura Cena from West Newbury, Massachusetts John Cena!"

John's theme played and he and Laura came out hand and hand and he did his normal entrance. When he got in the ring he did his poses then waited for Alberto and Carrie

"Introducing next please welcome Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer Ricardo Rodriguez!"

Then Alberto's theme played and Ricardo started announcing

"_Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome the man who will finally be the World Heavyweight Champion tonight Alberto Del Rio!" _Ricardo announced in Spanish as Alberto got out of one of his cars then went to the ring and did his poses then waited for Carrie

"And their opponent from Sacramento, California she is the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie walked out in the same outfit as earlier and did her normal entrance. When she got in the ring she raised her belt happily then handed it to the ref then he raised it then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Carrie was in position Alberto went and tried to do a body slam on her but Carrie quickly countered it into the _Crippler Crossface_ and made Alberto tap out after a few moments

"Here is your winner and still the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won she got her belt back and celebrated with it a bit then went to the back.

_Me: Nice Carrie won against Albero with a better Submission (One of the best :D :D) Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless you want to Flame this Story because there are mentions of Chris Benoit in this chapter or other reasons then just keep your mouth shut)_


	35. Chapter 34

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 34

"Sorry I'm late what happened?" Carrie asked as she ran in her locker room and saw Brandon, John and Laura there

"Long story short someone going to get fired." Laura smirked as Carrie put on a Black Tank Top, Black Tripp Pants and Black Combat Boots

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked as she put her hair up

"In the words of my dad 'Someone is going to be fired by the end of the night.'" Laura said

"Damn it's gotten that bad huh?" Carrie asked

"Oh yeah." John, Laura and Brandon said

"Hope it's not us." Carrie said putting a hand through her hair

"Please you're protected because you're a Diva and I have full authority over you. John is protected because he's the face of the WWE and my Husband and Brandon is protected because 99% of the roster and management likes him. Including dad." Laura smiled

"Whoa even your dad likes me Laura?" Brandon asked in shock

"Even my dad." Laura said

"Whoa I'm in shock the Triple H likes me." Brandon said as he slowly smiled

"Whoa whoa whoa he hates being called that. Just call him Paul." Laura said

"Don't Brandon he hates it when people call him Paul." John said covering Laura's mouth "She's just trying to get you in trouble."

"I am not." Laura said quickly as she got John's hand off her mouth

"Are too." John said sticking his tongue at her

"You're mean." Laura joked

"And don't you forget it." John smirked as Brandon and Carrie left

"You guys are still fighting?" Carrie asked as her and Brandon walked back in after their match

"Yes and he won't stop." Laura pouted

"Um you won't stop." John pouted

"You started it." Laura whined

"You did by almost getting Brandon in trouble."John said crossing his arms

"It would have been funny." Laura laughed

"Yeah at Brandon's expense." John said

"That's what dad taught me things are funny at other people's expense." Laura said crossing her arms

"Taught her well." Hunter smirked walking by

"She told Brandon to call you Paul!" John yelled stopping him

"John." Laura whined

"You're in trouble." John smirked as Hunter walked back in

"I'll deal with you later Laura." Hunter said pointing her finger at her "And Brandon I don't mind if you call me Paul…only because your one of Carrie's closest friends." Hunter said putting an arm around Carrie

"Hunter we're both married." Carrie said

"You're point?" Hunter asked pulling her close to him

"I'm not sleeping with you." Carrie said and Hunter pulled away

"You've got a sick mind!" Hunter yelled

"You do too don't start Levesque!" Carrie yelled

"Well played my friend well played." Hunter smirked crossing his arms

"I did learn from the best." Carrie smirked

"I forgot Carrie was in DX in 06." Brandon said

"I wish Shawn was here I would be glad to be in DX again." Carrie smiled "He should come back sometime so we can."

"I'll talk to him about it." Hunter smiled as he left

"The first time Carrie did more than just stand around for other superstars." John smiled

"I did more than that." Carrie said

"Barely." John said

"I've got to go Jasmine is going to be in the ring and I don't want any funny business going on." Laura said leaving "If there is I'm going to show them why my family is how they are." She said going towards the ring

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Jasmine!"

_Move Along _by _The All American Rejects_ played and Jasmine came out wearing a Omen Skinny Fit T-Shirt with Reflective Tribal Bat Design, Blue Jeans and Blue Sneakers. When Jasmine got in the ring she smiled then got a mic

"Wow. You guys are truly awesome." Jasmine smiled as the fans cheered her on "I mean really since I came here to the WWE you guys have been nothing but Supportive of me and I would like to think you." She smiled more and the fans cheered her on "But I have some good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm currently Pregnant with my first child." She smiled more and the fans cheered her on "But the bad news is….I won't be able to come back until next July." She said with tears in her eyes and the fans booed at that a bit "I know that's what I said but I promise when I come back I'll…" She tried to say but _Last Call _by _Midi Mafia _played and Phoenix and Danica came out

"Well well well another knocked up Diva!" Phoenix said laughing "First McCool than Kharma then Trudel now you?" She asked laughing and Jasmine just glared "Wow this is my lucky day." Phoenix smiled more "I wonder who will get pregnant next? Quite honestly I hope it Laura because if she is. I'll be sure to become the Divas Champion now. But until then. Hey Danica let's give Jasmine a good bye Present." She smirked as her and Danica ran towards the ring and Jasmine got on the defensive. When Danica and Phoenix almost got in the ring _The World Belongs To Me _by _My Darkest Days _played and Jasmine sighed in relief as she knew which person had that theme

"Cut my music right now!" Laura yelled as she got on stage "Phoenix and Danica you guys make me sick. Attacking a Pregnant Diva and for what? So you can get a title shot? You guys doing that makes me want to do something else and I will!"

"What are you going to do huh?" Phoenix asked challenging Laura

"Phoenix and Danica in the words of my Grandfather….YOU'RE FIRED!" Laura yelled at the top of her lungs and Phoenix and Danica just stood there in shock "Now get out before I have you arrested!" She yelled again and Phoenix and Danica ran out of the building and Laura walked up to Jasmine and helped her to the back

"Thank you Laura." Jasmine smiled as they were in the back

"Hey Divas like them are one of the reasons why I'm glad I'm the VP of the Divas." Laura smiled "They're lucky they got off easy."

"I know right." Jasmine asked as her and Laura walked back in their locker room

"Are you ok Jasmine?" Brandon asked getting up

"Yeah don't worry." Jasmine smiled as she sat down and pulled Brandon next to her and put her arm on his shoulder

"I won't now." Brandon smiled

"See you guys in a few I've got my match to do." John smiled as he got up and kissed Laura and left and Laura sat down next to them

"I might actually like this Job after all." Laura smiled as John's match was starting

"I hope it wasn't just Phoenix and Danica getting fired."Brandon smiled

"Laura fired those two Skanks not Hunter so there will be a firing going on." Carrie said as she watched the match some more

"At least I don't have to deal with Phoenix and Danica when I get back." Jasmine smiled as John and Phil won their match

"Alright guys!" Laura smiled happily

"Nice." Carrie smiled as Hunter's theme played and he came out

"Here it comes." Brandon smirked and Hunter said that Mike and Ron were fired and they all screamed in happiness

"Finally!" Carrie yelled happily

"First the Skanks now them!" Laura yelled happily as well "Thank you Daddy!"

"Now the WWE will be a better place." Brandon smiled

"Now that I'm looking forward to." Carrie smiled

_Me: 4 of the worst people fired? Looks like the WWE is becoming a better place :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	36. Chapter 35

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D Enjoy and I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 35

"Ok I have a feeling my job will be threatened tonight." Laura said as she was sitting down watching Raw with John, Carrie and Brandon

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked

"Someone is going to threaten my position as VP of the Divas." Laura said watching Raw some more and seeing why Mike and Ron got fired "Wow they're crazy."

"Good thing they got fired." Carrie said watching

"Yeah they did." Laura said then started laughing "Mark Henry got the fine?"

"Sounds like it." Carrie laughed then got up "Fatso and Ziggles are out? Want to attack them Brandon?"

"Let's wait I have a good feeling about this." Brandon said sitting down Carrie

"Let's hope so." Carrie said as they saw a Blonde Girl standing in the door way looking shy "Can we help you?" She asked

"Huh?" The girl asked getting out of her thoughts "No I'm good thank you. I'm looking for a Laura Cena though."

"That's me." Laura said standing up and walking over to the girl

"I'm the new Co VP of the Divas Division Stacy Laurinatis." The girl said shaking Laura's hand

"Hold up hold up first off Laryngitis has a daughter?" Brandon asked in shock

"Hey don't you dare talk about my dad like that!" Stacy yelled at Brandon "He is a powerful man!"

"Ok ok sorry." Brandon said softly as he sat down

"Hey you didn't have to yell at him." Laura told Stacy "That was rude."

"I don't care." Stacy said "You see not only am I the Co VP of the Divas Division but soon I'll make sure you're out of this position Laura. You see you're too young and inexperienced to be an authority figure."

"Excuse me?" Laura asked "Look I don't even want this job but I don't want you to have it even more."

"Well then let the games begin." Stacy smirked as she walked away

"Well as much as I hate this." Laura said taking a deep breath "Time to get serious."

"We'll get her out in no time." Carrie growled softly

"Thanks." Laura said walking back in and sitting down

"Anytime." Carrie said as she got ready for her match against Jay tonight

"I like Raw so far with Hunter in Charge." Brandon smiled

"Same here." John smiled

"If only my dad acted like his DX Self then it would be better." Laura smiled

"Then Shawn and I would be in charge as well." Carrie smirked as she had a black Tank Top on, Black Skinny Jeans and Black Combat boots

"That would be Epic." Brandon smiled

"Yeah it would." Laura smiled "Anyway I got business to do around the Divas Locker Room."

"Have fun." Carrie smiled as Laura left and Carrie got ready some more

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Sacramento, California she is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and The World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

_Lights Out _by _Breaking Benjamin _played and Carrie came out and did her normal entrance and when she got in the ring she posed with her belts happily then waited for Jay

"And her opponent from Toronto, Canada Christian!"

_Just Close Your Eyes _played and Jay came out and did his normal entrance and when Jay got in the ring he and Carrie gave a secret nod to each other then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jay was down Carrie went to the top rope and waited for him to get up and when he did he tried to get her off but Carrie went for a _Destinybreaker _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner Carrie Wilson!"

After she won she celebrated with her belts a bit then when she was about to head to the back _All About Tonight _by _Pixie Lott _played and Carrie was trying to figure out which Diva had that theme then she saw Stacy come out.

"Congratulations Carrie." Stacy smiled "And I thought that being the Co VP of the Divas Division I would come out and personality congratulate you by putting you in another match." She smirked

"_You're just like your father Laurinatis." _Carrie thought angrily as she got a mic "Just bring out my second opponent Stacy."

"Gladly." Stacy smirked as Mark's theme played and he came out

"_I hate you Stacy Laurinatis." _Carrie thought as Mark got in the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Carrie was in position Mark did the _World's Strongest Slam _on her and pinned her and won

"Here is your winner Mark Henry!"

After Mark won he tried to beat up on Carrie but John and Brandon ran down and chased him out of the ring then went to check on Carrie

"Ok I can tell that Stacy is going to be a bitch." Carrie said sitting down in her locker room

"Oh yeah." Brandon said then smirked "Wait till Kayla gets a hold of her."

"Oh yeah nothing gets past Kayla." John Smirked

"You're right." Brandon smirked "I can't wait for Smackdown tomorrow."

"I'll join you." Carrie smiled getting up then wincing in pain

"You go home." John said "See Kayla vs. Stacy 2.0 on Sunday."

"Or 3.0." Brandon said as they heard yelling and Stacy walk past their locker room mad

"The nerve of some people." Kayla said as she walked in and sat down

"What happened?" Carrie asked

"Stacy tried to be the boss of me." Kayla said "But I tried putting her in Batista's Fury but she got away."

"Damn it." Carrie, John and Brandon whined

"There is always tomorrow night and Sunday." Kayla smiled at them

"Too bad I can't see tomorrow night because I'm going home to rest." Carrie said

"You need it for Sunday." Kayla said "You're in a Fatal 4 way Hell In a Cell match with John, Alberto and Phil."

"You're right." Carrie smiled

_Me: Something is up in the WWE. What is it though? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	37. Chapter 36

_Me: I'm back with the Next Chapter guys :D :D Enjoy and I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 (I got your Email but had No time to respond. Sorry :( ) For Reviewing the Last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 36

"I can't believe we have to defend the titles tonight." Carrie said as she got dressed in a rush

"Blame Laryngitis." Brandon said doing the same

"He's not loyal to Hunter why won't Hunter see that?" Carrie asked as she grabbed her belt and left with Brandon as he grabbed his

"Laryngitis is brainwashing him." Brandon said

"Like Laryngitis Jr. Brain washed Arianna and Riley to turn on Ally on Smackdown?" Carrie asked as Vickie, Jake, Nick and Lindsay walked to the ring

"Crap we need backup." Brandon said slapping his head

"Count me in." Madison smiled walking up to them

"Are you sure Madison?" Carrie asked

"I'm sure." Madison smiled

"Ok we need one more person to watch our back then." Carrie said

"Do I count?" Alicia asked walking up to them

"You want to help out?" Carrie asked

"Yeah Lindsay is basically acting like I was when I first came to the WWE and its annoying." Alicia said holding her head.

"Let's go then." Carrie smiled as their theme played and they walked out

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Alicia Brooks and Madison they are the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson!"

When Carrie and Brandon got in the ring they handed their belts to the ref and they had a stare down with Nick and Jake then the match started with Carrie and Nick.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Brandon and Nick and while Alicia and Madison were keeping Vickie and Lindsay out of the ring Brandon put Nick in the _Crossface _and Nick tapped out right away

"Here are your winners and still the WWE Tag Team Champions Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson!"

After they won Carrie ran in the ring and Hugged Brandon tightly and celebrated with their belts then went to the back with Alicia and Madison

"Thanks guys." Carrie smiled as they were in their locker room

"Anything to get rid of Vickie, Jake and the bitch." Madison said laughing

"They're still here though but I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen though." Carrie said softly

"With what John and Stacy is planning?" Alicia asked

"Yep." Carrie said softly

"Well count us in to fight this war with you." Alicia and Madison smiled

"Thank you." Carrie smiled as they left

"So what match is next?" Brandon asked

"Laura and Stacy in the Hell In a Cell match." Carrie said

"20 bucks John is worring about Laura right now." Brandon said

"It's a Hell in a Cell match of course it has people worrying." Carrie said "Hell Adam tried to talk me out of the match."

"Did you let him?" Brandon asked

"I'm here aren't I?" Carrie asked

"Good point." Brandon said

"Anyway who do you think will win this?" Carrie asked "My bet is Laura she has more experience plus her dad fought in a lot of Hell In a Cell matches so she should be ok."

"Hopefully." Carrie said as Laura won "Alright she won." She smiled as she saw two people in hoodies attack her "Oh snap." She said running to the ring and running by Ally and new Smackdown Diva Chelsea Benoit

"Where are you going Carrie?" Ally asked

"Laura is being attacked by people in hoodies." Carrie said running

"Let us help." Chelsea said as her and Ally followed her to the ring and they saw that the people in the hoodies were Danica and Phoenix and they were getting arrested. While they were Carrie, Ally and Chelsea went to check on Laura.

"Are you ok Laura?" Carrie asked as they were in the trainer's room

"Yeah." Laura said as she winced in pain "I should be."

"Something is going on here." Carrie said

"You're telling me." Laura said "Chelsea, Ally and Carrie you three along with me are going to be a stable to watch each other's back."

"Good Idea." Carrie said

"We'll be called Redemption." Laura said

"I like the name." Chelsea smiled

"Me too." Ally smiled

"Redemption it is." Carrie smiled

"We'll need one more member to join us since Stacy may be starting a stable of her own." Laura said

"Who do you have in mind?" Carrie asked

"Tonya freaking Ryan." Laura smirked

"That giant freak?" Ally asked in shock

"That giant freak turned face and helped out my sister Carissa." Laura said "Besides we need someone her size in Redemption."

"I agree." Chelsea smiled

"Same." Carrie smiled

"Alright but if she tries anything then I can't be held responsible for my actions." Ally said

"The New Nexus and the Corre are done Ally you have to let this go." Laura said

"I'll try." Ally mumbled

"You better because don't forget I control your fate." Laura smirked

"Ok I'll get along with her." Ally said quickly

"You better." Laura smirked

"I'm going to get ready for my match see you out there Laura." Carrie smiled as she left

"Carrie your husband keeps calling." Brandon said handing her her phone as she walked back in

"Seriously?" Carrie asked as she called Adam's phone

"_Are you ok Carrie?" _Adam asked as he picked up

"Yes don't worry ok?" Carrie asked as she smiled

"_I can't help it ok." _Adam said _"Who knows what the Laurinatis's are up to."_

"I don't know either but I got back up big time." Carrie said "You know how I am I always have someone watching my back."

"_Good luck tonight." _Adam said _"I love you."_

"Love you too Adam." Carrie said hanging up and getting ready for her match "This has to be stopped."

"I agree." Brandon said turning away as Carrie put on a Black Tank Top, Black Tripp Pants and Black Combat Boots.

"Wish me luck." Carrie said as she left and she went to the ring and saw everyone out there and her theme played and she went out

"And their opponent from Sacramento, California she is one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions and the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she walked in the cell she handed the belts to the ref and he raised her World title then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Alberto had Carrie in position he tried to do a Body slam on her but once again she countered it into the _Crippler Crossface _and Alberto tapped right away.

"Here is your winner and still the World Champion Carrie Wilson!"

After she won she got her belt back then she left the ring backing up then she saw two hooded guys go in the cage and it was lowered again. When it was they were attacking John and Punk and Carrie ran back down and tried to get in

"Someone do something please!" Laura cried as Hunter and the entire roster ran down and Carrie went and hugged Laura

"It'll be ok Laura it'll be ok." Carrie said hugging Laura

"Please get John out of there." Laura cried in Carrie's chest

"Your dad is trying." Carrie said as Hunter got the cage risen and Ron and Mike were getting arrested and Laura ran in and hugged John tightly and Carrie went to the back

"_This has to stop now." _Carrie thought backing up

_Me: Oh Snap things are crazy right now. What will happen the next night? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	38. Chapter 37

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D Enjoy and I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 (Again been way too busy :( Sorry :( ) for reviewing the last chapter :D You guys rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 37

"This is bad" Laura said panicking as her and the rest of Redemption found out about Hunter's Vote of Confidence "This is bad."

"Relax Laura I've got a plan if your dad doesn't get the Vote of Confidence." Carrie said

"How?" Laura asked panicking some more and Carrie whispered the plan to her "You think that will work?"

"It worked for my sister it'll work for us trust me." Carrie said taking out the paper "Now all you guys need to do is sign the paper and we'll be good to go if Hunter has to resign."

"I'm in." Laura said signing the paper

"Same here." Ally said signing the paper

"We need to do everything we can to keep the WWE out of the wrong hands." Chelsea said signing the paper "So when should our plan come to action?"

"As soon as Hunter says he has to resign." Carrie said

"Got it." Laura said sounding worried still

"Laura don't worry alright?" Carrie asked

"It's hard not to." Laura said sounding worried some more "Not very many people are on his side. No offence but Ally I know your husband isn't on his side."

"The opinions of Stuart Alexander Bennett do not represent the opinions of Alison Nicole Copeland Bennett." Ally said quickly and everyone including Laura laughed "I just married the guy." She laughed

"Felt the same about Adam sometimes while he was here." Carrie laughed

"I still do." Ally laughed

"So what do we have to do tonight?" Chelsea asked

"Well you're going to be my new assistant and Carrie is going to be in that 8 person tag team match and I don't know about Ally though." Laura said

"Stu is here and he's been worried about me since I almost had a relapse a couple of weeks ago." Ally said

"Diabetes faint?" Laura asked

"Yep." Ally said

"Careful alright?" Laura asked

"Hey I try to be." Ally said sitting down "I just get off guard sometimes."

"I know but try to be careful ok?" Laura asked

"Alright mom." Ally joked

"Wait is that Alex?" Carrie asked pointing at the TV

"Alex who?" Laura asked

"Alex Jones she's my niece from Katie's side." Carrie said

"So she's Allen's niece?" Ally asked

"Pretty much but what is she doing here?" Carrie asked

"Don't ask me I know nothing about your TNA Relatives." Laura said

"Well in that case." Carrie said taking out her phone and Calling Katie's house

"_Hello?" _Allen asked picking up

"Turn it to Raw right now Alex is here." Carrie said

"_Alex? Are you sure?" _Allen asked turning it to Raw

"Yes I'm sure." Carrie said

"_Damn you're right that is Alex!" _Allen said in shock _"But what is she doing there?"_

"I don't know I called you for a reason Jonesie." Carrie said

"_Well I don't know either but if she's around a Laurinatis then keep a close eye on her ok?" _Allen asked

"I will you can trust me." Carrie said "Later." She said hanging up "Ok not even Allen knows."

"How are we going to ask her then?" Ally asked

"Ask her when she's alone?" Chelsea suggested

"Good Idea." Laura said then smirked "Hey Chelsea let's pay Stacy a visit."

"Good Idea." Chelsea smiled as she followed Laura out

"We have to figure out who is pulling the strings around here." Ally said

"Who is though?" Carrie asked

"That's what we have to find out." Ally said as Carrie got changed into a Spiral Stolen Heart Mesh Glove Top, Black Tripp Pants with Chain and a pair of Black Combat Boots.

"Right now you go hang out with Wade and I'll go out for my match." Carrie said

"Ok." Ally said

_**FF Towards the End Of The Match**_

The two legal people in the ring were Carrie and Nick and when Nick was down Carrie got in position and when he got up she speared him and pinned him and won for her team

"Here are your winners CM Punk, John Cena, Brandon Hall and Carrie Wilson!"

After they won they celebrated a bit then went to the back

"Ok who is worried about Hunter's Vote Of Confidence?" Carrie asked as all of them got to the back

"I am but I'll be by his side." John said

"Same." Brandon said

"Me too only because he's been fun to mess with." Phil said with a Smile

"You're something Brooks you know that?" Carrie asked as they watched it closely "Hunter does know he has us and Redemption for support if he doesn't get the Vote of confidence."

"Who's Redemption?" Phil asked

"I'll tell you guys later." Carrie said as she saw everyone go to the back

"This is all just wrong." John said softly

"Agreed." Carrie and Brandon said softly and Phil nodded his head

"Well we're confident in him." Carrie smiled

"So are we." Barbie (Kelly) Said as her, Eve, Barri (Mason Ryan), Stephen (Sheamus), Tonya, Randy and Kayla walked up to them

"You guys are on Hunter's side?" Carrie asked

"We've been by Hunter through worse so we're used to it." Kayla smiled shrugging her shoulders

"Thanks guys I'm sure this will mean a lot to Hunter." Carrie smiled

_Me: Damn Hunter hardly has anyone in this. What will happen next week? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	39. Chapter 38

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and sorry if it seems bad but I had to work with something since 99% of the roster walked out on HHH so hopefully you guys like this. I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and vampiregirl2009/wolfgirl77769 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 38

"Sorry I'm late again Laura I have Edward with me and everything and…who are the new Divas?" Carrie asked as she pointed at 6 new Divas in Laura's office

"I hired them over the weekend." Laura smiled "This is Scarlett." She smiled pointing at a Short Brunette "She'll be joining Christina on commentary tonight."

"Nice to meet you Carrie." Scarlett smiled shaking her hand

"You too." Carrie smiled shaking her hand

"This is Leah, Athena and Traci." Laura smiled pointing at three divas that looked like triplets "New Raw divas."

"Hi Carrie." One of the Triplets smiled

"Nice to meet you." Carrie smiled

"And this is Danielle." Laura smiled pointing at a girl who looked 15 or 16 "She'll only be here darning the tapings because…she's my little sister."

"Little sister?" Carrie asked in shock

"Yep I'm Danielle Levesque-Laurer." The girl smiled

"Laurer?" Carrie asked in shock "Hunter and China had a daughter together?"

"Yep and I asked dad and she can do the ring announcing as long as we don't have one." Laura smiled "But only on Mondays."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Carrie smiled

"Thank you so much." Danielle smiled

"And this is Brandi she'll be doing backstage interviews." Laura said

"You're prepared." Carrie smiled

"Damn right I am." Laura smiled "If it's one thing my dad ACTUALLY taught me was to be prepared."

"Well your dad is getting ready to go out let's go." Carrie smiled as she and the others left and Brandi went to the backstage area and Scarlett found Christina and went to the announce table with her with Danielle following

"The Show must go on somehow." Laura smiled as they caught up with Chelsea and Ally

"Someone did some hiring over the weekend." Ally smiled

"Damn right I did." Laura smiled as Hunter was on and John went in the ring followed by Stephen and Phil and they decided to have match and Phil went and joined Christina and Scarlett on Commentary.

"So think we need to enforce the plan tonight?" Chelsea asked

"I don't know." Laura said as Vince went out in the ring and made everyone go to the back

"What do you think is going on?" Ally asked

"I don't know." Laura said as Vince said Hunter couldn't run Monday night Raw and that John Laurinatis is in charge. "FUCKING HELL!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"Remember the plan Laura remember the plan." Carrie said trying to calm Laura down "We have more power than Laurinatis remember?"

"I remember." Laura said taking a couple of deep breaths "We're going through with the Plan to reveal ourselves as Redemption tonight."

"Alright." Ally said nodding her head

"I'm in." Carrie said nodding her head and so did Chelsea as John walked over to them

"Carrie you and Brandon are defending the tag team titles tonight against Air Boom and Swagger and Ziggler in a 3 way tag team match." John said

"Yeah we're not being in a three way tag team match tonight." Carrie said pulling a piece a paper out of her pocket

"What do you mean I'm in charge and…" John was about to say

"You're only in Charge of Raw us however…Well read this." Carrie smirked as John took the paper and his eyes widen

"How…..when?..." He asked in shock as he handed the paper back

"We have too much time on our hands." Carrie smirked "So if you don't want to get your ass kicked you'll leave Redemption which is the four of us girls alone."

"Understood." He said as he walked away

"Nice one." Laura smiled

"Thanks." Carrie smiled back "Besides I couldn't defend the titles even if I wanted to. Brandon isn't here tonight. Family Emergency with Jasmine."

"Well thanks to your plan we got it made around here." Ally smiled

"I wouldn't say that we have to do this responsibly." Carrie said "To Keep the WWE out of John Lauinatis's hands."

"Don't forget Stacy's hands too." Laura said as Edward started crying

"I think he hates Stacy as much as you do." Carrie said trying to calm down her son

"Ok new Rule nobody mention Stacy in front of Edward." Laura joked

"Agreed." Everyone else joked as John fired JR

"Put the Plan into action?" Carrie asked

"Let's go." Laura growled as they walked out to the ring and her theme played and they went out "Laurinatis don't even think about it!" She yelled "JR is NOT Fired! You see John allow us to introduce ourselves We're Redemption and we're here to make sure that people like you don't mess up the WWE! You see you already saw that we have more power here than you but for everyone confused let me say this in a simple way. The four of us are now the Owners of World Wrestling Entertainment." Laura smirked and the fans cheered really big for them "So now you, you're devil sperm Stacy and everyone else who went against my dad. You're all on Notice!" She yelled more and dropped the Mic and her and the rest of Redemption had a stare down with him then went to the back.

"Wow Laura that was Hardcore." Carrie smiled "We're not used to seeing that side of you."

"Well what can I say I am Triple H's daughter after all." Laura smiled "But All I know is that things are going to change around here."

_Me: Oh Snap Redemption now owns WWE which means things are going to change. :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
